Recipe For Love
by Clairisant2000
Summary: This is a sequel story to Baby Baby.  It focuses on Sturgis meeting and falling in love with AJ's daughter Francesca.  They face many obstacles along the way to their happy ending, one of which is how to tell her father about their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Recipe For Love

AUTHOR: Clairisant and Brenda

CLASSIFICATION/RATING: Sturgis/ Francesca, AJ/Kara, George/Becky, Harm/Mac, Coates/Tiner/ NC 17

FEEDBACK: Would love to hear both good and bad feedback but please try to be kind and constructive.

SPECIAL NOTE: This story is a sequel to my story Baby! Baby! and begins two weeks before Baby! Baby! officially ended. Also Italian words used will have a translation after them the first time they are used in these {*} brackets.

Chapter 1

Friday, 9 May 2003

1045 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Commander Sturgis Turner sat in his office lost in thought. This was not unusual, what was unusual was, it was not a work related topic that had put the far away look on his face. Anyone that knew him would have a hard time believing this, but it was true. He was thinking about a lovely Italian beauty and how he had ended up with feelings for her when he was involved with someone else.

He had not intended to become involved with her. It had simply started out as a kind gesture. Colonel Mackenzie's car couldn't hold all of the things she had brought to the wedding/picnic last year, and a passenger so he had offered to drive Francesca to Mac's apartment. They had not met again until the JAG Christmas party at Admiral Chegwidden's house. On neither occasion had Bobbi Latham been with him. Oh, she had been at the Admiral's wedding, but had left right after, choosing to campaign rather than attend the picnic. And at Christmas she had gone home to visit her mother. Sturgis had been a bit surprised that she hadn't asked him to go with her. Even though he felt it was too early in their relationship for meeting the families. He knew that Bobbi saw them as much farther along in their relationship than he did.

Now he was wondering how to best end it with Bobbi because of these new feelings. Sturgis and his Italian beauty had begun emailing after the picnic. Then, after meeting again at Christmas, and learning that both loved cooking, they had started to phone and IRC (instant message) each other as well. He hadn't even had a date with her! That was not scheduled until her visit to the US on Memorial Day later this month. But he knew that his feelings for her were much deeper than anything he had ever felt for Bobbi. That was why he was sitting here in his office, during work hours, trying to figure out the most graceful way to end it with Bobbi.

"Figuring out your strategy for beating Mac on the Peterson case, old buddy?" Harm stood at the office door and interrupted his thought process.

"Do you ever knock, old buddy?" Sturgis asked with just a bit of the annoyance he was feeling coming through in his voice.

Harm smirked in the open doorway, took one step back, and knocked on the doorframe. "Better?"

"You know, no one likes a smartass, old buddy."

"Ouch! What's eating your six?" Harm asked in surprise.

Remembering the number of women that his friend had managed to go through over the years, Sturgis thought that maybe he might be able to gain some insight into his own problem here. "Come in, Harm, close the door. I have a personal question to ask."

"No, I won't bump Mac off so you can win the case," Harm teased as he came into the office and closed the door. Sitting down in one of the chairs across the desk from Sturgis, he looked up expectantly.

"It's not about any case, I need to know what you do when you are involved with two women at the same time."

"Celebrate!" Harm gave his friend his cocky grin.

"Great, I should have known that you would be no help!" Sturgis ran his hands over his hair in frustration. He should have known by this time in their friendship that he could never get a serious answer from Harm unless it was about a legal case.

"I'm sorry, Sturgis, this looks serious. How can I help," Harm offered after seeing that his friend really seemed upset about this…whatever 'this' was.

Relenting in his assessment of his friend's ability to help, largely because he had no one else to turn to in this matter, Sturgis asked. "How do you get rid of one woman because you have met someone else that you want to be involved with?"

To be continued…..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, killing a Congresswoman is not a good idea…not that I blame you for the thought. Bobbi Latham can be a royal pain at times."

"You know very well I was not talking about killing her."

"Then what's the problem? Date them both!"

"I'm not like you, Harm. Plus, I think that Fra…the new one could be 'the one'."

"So how long have you been dating this new girl?"

"We haven't actually gone out yet."

"What? You are dumping a sure thing for a maybe?"

"Haven't you been listening? This new girl could be the one that I have been looking for all of my life."

"But until you know that, why dump Bobbi? I mean it's not like you are cheating on either of them if you haven't even gone out with the second one yet."

Sturgis just looked at his friend and shook his head. It was times like these that he wondered what he ever saw in Harmon Rabb that made them friends. Their values were so different, as was their outlook on life. How they both ended up in the Navy and as lawyers, was sometimes beyond his comprehension. Now he just wanted to end this conversation, which he was sorry he had started in the first place, "Thanks for the input, Harm, but I think I will just have to play this one by ear, on my own, after all."

"No problem, buddy! Just let me know anytime you need advice on women!" Harm said as he got up to leave Sturgis' office. "Oh, what are your plans for lunch today? Want to grab a bite with me?"

"Um…I can't," he replied nervously.

"Why not?" Harm asked suspiciously.

"I have plans."

"What plans?"

"You are not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope!" Harm replied cheerfully.

"Fine…I am meeting Fra…the new girl in IRC during my lunch break…now will you drop it, please?"

"Sure, sure, buddy! Have a good 'chat'!" he smirked as he left the office.

When his computer beeped, Sturgis could have sworn that Harm had left only moments before, but on checking his watch he found that nearly an hour had gone by. He mentally chastised himself, 'Better keep your mind on the case at hand, there old boy, or Mac will beat you for sure!' Turning to the computer monitor he typed in a response to the 'Ciao {Hello}, Sturgis', he saw on the screen.

'Ciao, Francesca, how are you today?'

'I am well, and you?'

'I am well, also. Have you had a chance to try the recipe that I sent you for the Shrimp Picatta?'

'Yes, I did! It was wonderful! Thank you very much for sending it.'

'Was there someone special that you tried it out on?'

'Yes, someone very special ;-).'

'So you are seeing someone?' Sturgis was surprised by how much her answer had bothered him.

'No, Carino {Sweetie}, it was my mama that got to taste your wonderful dish.'

'Are all the Italian men crazy?'

'Why do you ask that?'

'Because they are not beating down your door to date you.'

'Oh, I did not say they were not…just that I am very choosy…'

'So what are you looking for in a man?'

'Now that is a very forward question…from a man…'

'I am sorry, Francesca, I did not mean to offend you in any way!'

'Tonto! {Silly!} You did not offend me…I was teasing you. I am looking for someone who will allow me to be myself, not the image they might have of me. I want someone who can put up with the demands of my work and know that even though they would be the most important person in my life, that my work is important also, and that sometimes it would have to come first…not more important just the bigger priority at that time…you understand?'

'Yes, I can understand that very well. Having been raised by a military father, I was well aware at a very young age that there are times when the people in your life have to take a back seat to your duty to your country.'

'Yes! That is it, exactly! I am so glad that you understand.'

'So is that all you are looking for?'

'No, I would also like him to be handsome, strong, kind, funny, honorable, and sweet.'

'Wow! You are expecting a lot from one person!'

'Yes, I have very high standards…I want someone just like my Papa!'

To be continued…..

**Shrimp Picatta**

Shrimp, scallops and crabmeat sautéed in a white wine and lemon sauce and tossed with hot cooked pasta shells.

**Ingredients**

1 pound medium shell pasta 6 tablespoons olive oil 1 pound medium shrimp - peeled and deveined 1 pound scallops 1 pound crabmeat 1 cup fresh mushrooms, sliced 3/4 cup minced green onions 2 tablespoons minced garlic 1 cup dry white wine 6 tablespoons fresh lemon juice 1/2 cup butter 4 tablespoons fresh parsley

**Directions**

**1 **Bring a large pot of salted water to boil, add pasta shells and cook until al dente drain well.

**2** Place olive oil in a large pot. Add shrimp, scallops, crabmeat, mushrooms, green onions and garlic, sauté for 8 to 10 minutes, or until shrimp is thoroughly cooked (shrimp turn pink when cooked to completion).

**3 **Add wine, lemon juice and butter to the seafood mixture; blend well and cook for 5 minutes. Toss pasta and parsley into the pot with seafood mixture; stir until all pasta is covered with sauce. Serve.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'So you are looking for an Admiral?'

'No, silly…although a military man would be nice…and a lawyer even better…'

'And someone that was both?'

'Ooooh best yet!'

'So, a Commander might suffice?'

'Oh, a Commander might more than suffice…know any? ;-)'

'Funny Lady!'

'Thank you!'

'Have you made your flight plans for Memorial Day yet?'

'Yes, I made them this morning. I will arrive on the 23rd, Papa and Kara are picking me up, and I will fly home on the 27th.'

'Will you have an evening free so I can take you to dinner?'

'I will make sure I do. Will you be taking Ms. Latham to the picnic?'

'Why do you ask that?'

'Well, I just did not want to be surprised if you brought her.'

Sturgis did not know if she was hunting for information here, or if it was just a difference in Italian upbringing that she really just wanted to know. But either way, he wanted her to know that it was over with Bobbi. 'I am not planning on seeing Bobbi any longer, Francesca.'

'Why is that?'

'We got along well, but…nothing would have come from it.'

'Why, Sturgis?'

'Because we wanted different futures.'

'Can you explain, or am I prying?'

'I don't mind you asking, at all. She does not want children, ever. And although, I am not in any hurry, I do want a family some day. Her reasons are valid, for her, but I do not agree with them.'

'I understand. I am the same way. I would like a family someday, although neither of my parents are in a hurry for me to make them grandparents ;-)!'

'I can understand that, since your father and Kara have year old twins, themselves!'

'She is very good for him!'

'Yes, I have never seen him happier than he has been in the past year.'

'I just wish that Mama could find someone. I worry about her being alone now.'

'Maybe we should introduce her to my father?'

'Well…I don't know…I have pretty high standards for my Mama….is he as handsome and as kind and as special as his son?'

'You met him at the wedding last year, don't you remember?'

'Ah, yes I do. He did seem nice, I will have to think about it, will he be at the picnic this year?'

'I can ask him to come if you like.'

'I will look forward to it, but as it always does, our hour is up…again tomorrow?'

'Yes, I will be here at the same time. Have a good afternoon, Francesca.'

'Before you go, I wanted to tell you that I emailed you another new recipe that I found last night, let me know when you have had a chance to try it. You have a good afternoon also, Sturgis.'

'I will look forward to trying it,' he typed and then logged off of the computer and quickly checked his email for the recipe that Francesca had sent to him. He always looked forward to sharing and trying out the foods that she suggested. This time it was a recipe for Almond Cheesecake, he would have to try it that weekend, he promised himself and the turned his attention back to the case that he was due to issue final arguments later that afternoon. Unfortunately, his mind would not get off of thoughts of how best to break things off with Bobbi. Before he knew it, it was 1400 and time to head into court. He was not as prepared as he would like to have been when going up against Mac. She was definitely a bulldog in court and he needed to be at his best.

Both he and Mac made some good points in their closing arguments that afternoon, so while Sturgis was disappointed at the losing verdict, he did feel he had done his best for his client. PO Peterson was also grateful for his hard work, because his sentence had been light. Sturgis congratulated Mac and then headed back to his office to gather his things before leaving for the day.

To be continued…..

Almond Cheesecake

7/8 cup sugar

1/4 cup butter

1 pound cream cheese

1/4 cup flour

2 table-spoons honey

4 eggs, separated (whites beaten stiff, but not dry)

1/2 cup light cream

1/4 tea-spoon almond extract

1 tea-spoon vanilla extract

1/2 cup finely chopped blanched almonds measure after chopping

Pre-heat oven to 325. Cream butter and sugar. Add the cheese and beat until mixture is fluffy. Blend in flour and honey then egg yolks. Beat well. Blend in cream and extracts. Fold in beaten egg whites. Fold in almonds. Pour into a well-buttered 9-inch spring form.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

He did stop for just a moment to place a call to his father. "How are you, Dad?" he asked when Chaplain Turner came on the line.

"Well, Sturgis, and you?"

"I'm fine. Called with a request from a beautiful lady for your presence at the Memorial Day picnic."

"Well, at my age you don't get many requests from beautiful women, so how could I turn her down? May I know her name?"

"It's Francesca Paretti, Dad. Admiral Chegwidden's daughter."

"And how do you know she wants me to come to the picnic?"

"We have been emailing for a few months now, and when she is in town this time I am taking her to dinner."

"What about Congresswoman Latham?"

"She is okay, Dad, but not someone I can see spending my life with."

"And the Admiral's daughter is?"

"I think she could be. She is thinking about fixing you up with her mother also!"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I am too old to be fixed up!"

"No, you aren't, you need someone in your life."

"No, Sturgis, I don't. Your mother is the only woman I ever loved. I have no need to replace her."

"Dad, you have been alone a lot of years now, and while no one would ever replace mom, that is no reason for you to spend the rest of your life alone."

"Sturgis, I am fine as I am!"

"Okay, Dad, but you will come to the picnic, right?"

"Yes, I will see you there."

Sturgis hung up and headed home to his lonely apartment. The only high point of the next few days were his lunchtime chats with Francesca. He had been trying to contact Bobbi, to break it off with her, but she had been out of town. On the day she got back, they planned to meet for lunch, but late that morning, Sturgis was sent to San Diego on a case.

He completely forgot about Bobbi in his hurry to catch his flight. In actual fact he had not wanted to have lunch with her at all. It meant that he had to give up his chat time with Francesca. But Bobbi had said she wanted to see him, so he thought it best to get it over with as soon as possible.

However, the best-laid plans often go astray, as did this one. His short case ended up keeping him in California for five days.

Tuesday, 13 May 2003

1200 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Bobbi showed up at JAG HQ for their lunch date, only to be told by Mac that Sturgis was well on his way to CA by now. So she offered to take Mac and Harriett out for a 'girls' lunch.

During the first part of lunch, Bobbi tried to subtly pump her guests for information on Sturgis. When she found out that they didn't know any more about the private off-duty man than she did, she dropped a huge surprise on the two of them.

"This is still a secret you two, but Sturgis and I will most likely be announcing our engagement at the picnic."

Mac was shocked that Bobbi would tell them this ahead of time but Harriett—ever the romantic—was busy congratulating Bobbi. She also explained, that since she had no sisters, and because Sturgis was close to everyone at JAG, that she would like Mac and Harriett to be her attendants. Again Mac was shocked and Harriett was thrilled.

During his five days in San Diego, Sturgis managed to find time to chat with Francesca everyday via the internet. He was so looking forward to her visit over the Memorial Day holiday, and it seemed from their chats, that she was also. At one point in their conversations she told him that she was planning a bridal shower for one of her friends and wanted a great dessert to serve, but could not think of anything that she had not done many times before. Sturgis asked if she liked chocolate and raspberries, when he got an enthusiastic YES in reply, he said he would send her his mother's famous recipe for Chocolate Sin Raspberry Truffle Brownies. Francesca said she would love him forever for that! And he really liked the sound of that!

To be continued…..

Chocolate Sin Raspberry Truffle Brownies

BROWNIES:

1 1/2 cups semisweet chocolate chips

1/2 cup margarine

3/4 cup brown sugar

2 large eggs

1 teaspoon instant coffee - crystals

2 tablespoons water

1/2 teaspoon baking powder

3/4 cup all-purpose flour

RASPBERRY TRUFFLE FILLING:

1 cup semisweet chocolate chips

1/4 teaspoon instant coffee - crystals

1 package cream cheese - 8 oz

1/4 cup powdered sugar

1/3 cup seedless red raspberry preserves

GLAZE:

1/4 cup semisweet chocolate chips

1 teaspoon shortening

Brownies: In saucepan over low heat, melt morsels and margarine; cool slightly. In large mixing bowl, beat sugar and eggs. Add chocolate mixture and coffee dissolved in water. Mix well. Stir in baking powder and flour; blend well. Spread in greased 9x9 pan. Bake at 350^ for 30-35 minutes or until toothpick tests clean.

Raspberry Truffle Filling: Melt chocolate with coffee in pan over low heat. Set aside. In small mixing bowl, beat softened cream cheese until fluffy; add powdered sugar and preserves. Beat until fluffy. Beat in melted chocolate mixture until well blended. Spread over cooled browned layer.

Glaze: In small saucepan over low heat, melt chocolate and shortening. Drizzle over truffle layer. Chill 1-2 hours. Cut into bars.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sunday, 18 May 2003

1400 EST

Roberts' Home

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ Roberts' fourth birthday was well attended by children and adults alike. It started mid-afternoon in the Roberts' backyard with games and a wading pool. Andi and Jerry Chegwidden were there with their parents, as was Vickie Woods and her parents. There were also three children from the JAG day care center, who were only accompanied by their mothers.

Because Harriett was expecting in just a few weeks, Kara had assisted in all the party preparations. She was also making sure the Harriett did not overdo the day of the party as well. Kara told her husband, Admiral AJ, that since he had been a SEAL, he was in charge of the pool area. It was one of those six foot plastic ones that were only a foot and a half deep. AJ had been a bit miffed at being assigned wading pool lifeguard duties, but found that it had not been as easy of a job as he thought it would be. It was his first experience of running herd on seven tadpoles under five years of age.

He refused to admit it, but he was in over his head in this job. At one point, when the seven of them were running wild around the pool, he ordered them to stand down and only his namesake snapped to attention. Harriett, Kara, Becky, and George Wood, who were standing at the patio doors, all had a good laugh at this. George passed his six-month-old daughter to his wife and said that 'this looked like a job for two SEALs!' and headed out to the patio to help his buddy.

But before George could get there, Little AJ led an attack on Big AJ. Under the combined forces of seven children, Admiral AJ Chegwidden, former SEAL, went down! He was knocked flat on his back into the wading pool and the water closed over him. On his chest were his son and daughter, holding his legs down was the birthday boy himself, and assorted other children held his arms down. Seeing his friend's plight, George waded in and began gently tossing children out of the way. He finally cleared enough of the Admiral so he could sit up and take a breath.

Little AJ had spent the entire afternoon watching over Andi and Jerry, since they were newly walking, and the fact that he was in love with Andi! Now, seeing the love of his life being thrown aside, even if it had been gently, by George, Little AJ decided to mount an attack on this new SEAL in his domain. Launching himself at the big man, Little AJ caught him by surprise and George was soon laying flat on his back alongside his friend, with a four-year-old on his chest. It was at this point the women decided to intervene and rescue their husbands. Kara, Becky, and Harriett came out of the patio doors laughing so hard they could barely walk.

"Okay, kids!" Kara called, "Go in and get dried off so we can eat soon." Those were the magic words, it seemed. The tiny terrorists ran into the house. She looked down at the two grown men in the pool and said, "You can get out now, they are gone."

"Are you sure it's safe?" George asked her, eyeing the patio doors where the children had disappeared.

"Some SEAL you are! Afraid of children!" AJ commented, getting to his feet.

"Those children took out two SEALs! They should be labeled 'secret weapons'!" George exclaimed.

"Former SEALs, old buddy, you obviously don't have what it takes anymore!" his buddy taunted.

"Me?" George demanded, "The only reason I was out here was to rescue you!"

"I had it under control!" AJ insisted.

"Um…yeah," he friend laughed. AJ sheepishly joined in, knowing when he had been caught.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sunday, 18 May 2003

1800 EST

Roberts' Home

Falls Church, Virginia

That evening the adult guests to young AJ's party arrived, the ones that did not children of their own. The night was filled with laughter and good times. Even the Admiral didn't seem to mind when George told the new arrivals about his defeat at the wading pool. After everyone finished eating, came the part of the party that the guest of honor had waited for all day long. Because it was now, that he would finally be allowed to open his presents!

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Sturgis Turner arrived home more tired then he could remember being in a very long time. The only bright spots of his trip were when he managed to find a bit of time each day to IRC with Francesca.

His answering machine was blinking madly when he checked it. There twenty-one messages, two were from his father trying to confirm plans for the Memorial Day picnic, two were from Harm to see if he was home and going to be at AJ Roberts' birthday party, and the other seventeen were from Bobbi Latham. She was angry that he had stood her up for lunch the day he left, and that he hadn't called her while he was gone to explain, or let her know when he would be back. All the calls from her just reinforced his need to let her know that he didn't want to see her anymore.

But he knew that as tired as he was, it wouldn't be a good idea to try and deal with her tonight. He would contact her tomorrow morning and ask her to lunch. Francesca had an all day fashion shoot tomorrow, and could not meet him on line for their lunch time chat, so that would be a perfect opportunity. Sturgis fell into bed and knew nothing more until his alarm went off in the morning.

Monday, 19 May 2003

0900 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Sturgis dropped his brief case and cover in his office and then headed to the Admiral's office to file his report on his trip. As AJ read over his findings, Sturgis wondered how his CO would react when he discovered that his daughter was about to start dating one of his lawyers. Sturgis hoped that the Admiral would be okay with it, because he was pretty sure that Francesca was the one that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. But right now the next thing that he needed to do was clear things up with Bobbi.

Knowing that she liked Italian food, Sturgis suggested that they have lunch at Callisto's, when he called Bobbi, after returning from the Admiral's office. She agreed to meet him, but sounded grudging at best when they talked. It was clear that she was not yet ready to forgive him, and Sturgis hoped that this would help to make the break up that much easier. He also thought that in a public place she would be less likely to make a scene.

Monday, 19 May 2003

1200 EST

Callisto's Restaurant

Falls Church, Virginia

He couldn't have been more wrong! They had driven separate cars to the restaurant because they were coming from the opposite sides of town. Sturgis was waiting for her at the hostess desk when Bobbi arrived fifteen minutes late.

Her beauty always struck him after having not seen her for a while. She carried herself with an elegance and grace that spoke of being a fashion model rather than a Congresswoman. Her skin was the smooth creamy color of toffee and she was always flawlessly dressed. Today she wore a lemon yellow spring suit with a coffee colored silk blouse that was so close to her skin tone that it looked at first glance not to be there. Creamy pearls in her ears and around her neck set off the outfit to perfection. The only thing that marred the perfect look was the vexed look on her face.

To be continued…..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bobbi tried to hide the emotions that she was feeling toward Sturgis from the maitre' d, but he had been dealing with people and their moods for longer that Bobbi had been in politics. He had seen it all and knew that this woman wasn't happy about something. He was glad that she wasn't here to see him! After asking who she was here to meet, and seeing Sturgis step forward to greet her, he led them both to their table, and placed menus in front of them, and quickly took up his post at the door again.

As soon as they were left alone at the table, she started in on him, "Sturgis, how could you just leave like that and not let me know?" and before he could even try to answer, she pelted him with another question. "And why not even one call while you were gone? To explain or tell me when you would be coming back…are you going to try and tell me you did not have even one moment for that?"

"Bobbi, I haven't been able to tell you anything, you haven't let me get a word out."

"Oh…sorry…" she pouted a bit at being put in the wrong.

"I left in such a hurry that there was no time to think of anything let alone tell you that I was going. And while I did have some down time when not on the case, most of it was spent asleep. It was a very long and tiring several days. I am sorry that I didn't call, but I really didn't have any idea, until the last minute, when the case would be wrapped up. I just caught the first plane home, rather than spend time telling people that I was on my way."

"Well, okay then, but I was still expecting more from you after all we have been to each other."

"Bobbi, I think that is something that we need to talk about. I think you do want something more from me than I am ready for."

"Are you telling me you are not ready for marriage?"

"It's not marriage that I am not ready for…"

"Oh, good, because I told Mac and…" she stopped as she realized what she was about to tell him.

"You told Mac and someone else, what, Bobbi?" he demanded.

"Well, we went out to lunch the day you abandoned me, and we were girl-talking and it just sort of slipped out…"

"What sort of slipped out?" he was becoming concerned now that he knew she had been talking to his co-workers.

"It was nothing important, Sturgis, just girl talk," she tried to avoid the topic.

"If it was nothing important then there is not harm in telling me…" and he waited.

"Alright! I told them how I felt about you and that we might have an announcement to make at the picnic," Bobbi declared a bit defiantly.

"Why would you do something like that? Mac is someone I work with, what would ever posses you to tell her that?"

"Because I was hoping that it was true!" she said becoming a little loud. "I thought that we were progressing to that point and since I have no close girl friends, I was hoping that by confiding in Mac and Harriett, I would become closer to the people that you work with!"

"Don't you think that you should have talked with me about it, first?" he demanded.

She was getting truly agitated now, "No, I didn't! I was simply sharing my desire to marry a man that I love with two women that I hope to become closer to! Is that a crime?" her question was almost a shout.

Trying to calm her down, because of the stares they were drawing from the other patrons, Sturgis said, "It's not a crime, Bobbi, but I don't see us anywhere near marriage yet. We both want different futures, and unless that can be resolved, I am not sure we will ever be at that point."

"So now the truth comes out!" she almost screamed. "You don't want to marry me at all, do you?"

Neither realized that their argument had drawn the attention of a reporter sitting nearby. When Sturgis answered her, the reporter brought out the small digital camera he carried everywhere with him. "Bobbi, I just don't think that our futures are meant to be together."

With an angry thrust of her chair, she jumped to her feet, as the chair fell over backwards. Now, all eyes in the room were on their table. Bobbi was more furious than she had ever been in her life, as she saw the future that she had planned for them crumbling into dust right before her eyes. Sturgis got to his feet to try and calm her down, saying, "Calm down, Bobbi!" which was probably not the best choice of words at that moment.

Unable to speak because of the fury she was feeling, Bobbi reached out and slapped him across the face, and then turned and ran from the room. Sturgis just stood there, not even realizing that the reporter had caught the slap on film.

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sturgis stood there for a moment in startled silence, then he opened his wallet and dropped some money on the table, even though they had not even ordered yet. Walking out of the restaurant, he headed back to the office.

He sent Francesca an email, but that was his only contact for the rest of the afternoon. He stayed in his office, working on his current case, so he wouldn't have to face any of his co-workers.

Finally at home, later that night, he heard his computer beep signaling that he an instant message coming through. It was from Francesca, just as he had hoped it would be. Quickly answering her 'Hello?' with an eager greeting, he sat down at the computer to have a long talk with her.

Surprised that he could not keep his mood from Francesca, he was just a bit startled when she picked up that he was feeling down. She told him that she would email him a special recipe for a holiday cake that she had found that day, just to cheer him up. Francesca insisted that it would make him smile. He was not sure that a cake could do that, but her reminder that she would be in town in just three more days did much more to lift his spirits.

They talked for over two hours, neither of them seemed to want to sign off. Each time one would mention that they should let the other go, that one would find something more that just had to be talked about. Finally, when neither could think of anything more to say, they decided that it was time to log off. Sturgis promised to check his email for the recipe as soon as he had logged off. Francesca told him that she was counting the days till they could meet again in person, Sturgis agreed.

His shout of laughter surprised him, when he read her emailed recipe. His first thought was to call or IM her so he could tell her how much he enjoyed her silliness. His second thought was that he would now have to find something to send back to her that was just as funny!

He really was too tired to try and find something that night, but he was in a much better mood when he headed to bed than he had been before talking with Francesca. This was one of the reasons that he felt like she could be the one for him. Bobbi and he had never laughed together; they rarely found common ground for discussion anymore these days. All she ever wanted to talk about was her career or politics and he had so many wide and varied interests. Oh, well, that was over now, and he was glad that his way was clear to begin dating Francesca. The only obstacle he could see in their future was one very large and protective father!

Waking with a grin on his face, Sturgis got up and took his morning shower. He was humming the whole time without even realizing it. He grabbed some cereal for breakfast and then searched through the holiday cards that he kept in a file from friends and relatives. He remembered a funny recipe for Thanksgiving dressing that someone had sent him in a card once. As he ate he looked through the cards and remembered many of the friends that had passed since he had gotten these cards from them.

After about ten minutes of looking, he found what he had been searching from and was surprised that he did not remember that the card in question had come from his father. It figured! Chaplain Turner had a dry sense of humor that was not often evident to people, but he was always able to show it to his family and close friends.

Sturgis took a minute to post a quick thank you to Francesca for the Holiday Cake recipe she had sent. Then offered the one that he had found in his father's card, with this message, 'I know that it is a bit early for this, but saw it and figured that since you are Italian you might not know how to make stuffing properly! Here is a sure-fire Thanksgiving stuffing recipe for you to try this year.'

To be continued…

**HOLIDAY CAKE RECIPE**

You'll need the following:

1 cup of water

1 cup of sugar

4 large brown eggs

2 cups of dried fruit

1 teaspoon of salt

1 cup of brown sugar

Lemon juice

Nuts

1 bottle of whisky

Sample the whisky to check for quality. Take a large bowl. Check the whisky again. To be sure it's the highest quality, pour one level cup and drink. Repeat. Turn on the electric mixer, beat one cup of butter in a large fluffy bowl. Add one teaspoon of sugar and beat again. Make sure the whisky is still OK. Cry another tup. Tune up the mixer. Beat two leggs and add to the bowl and chuck in the cup of dried fruit. Mix on the turner. If the fired druit gets stuck in the beaterers, pry it goose with a drewscriver. Sample the whisky to check for tonsisticity. Next, sift two cups of salt. Or something. Who cares? Check the whisky. Now sift the lemon juice and strain your nuts. Add one table. Spoon the sugar or something. Whatever you can find. Grease the oven. Turn the cake tin to 350 degrees. Don't forget to beat off the turner! Throw the bowl out of the window. Check the whisky again and go

Stuffing Recipe

Find your favorite stuffing recipe and add this one simple ingredient to ensure a perfect turned out holiday every time! Add 1 cup unpopped popcorn to your favorite recipe and stuff the bird as normal. When the popcorn blows the butt off of the bird you will know that it is done!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Tuesday, 20 May 2003

0845 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Unaware of the stares he was receiving from his fellow workers, Sturgis walked into his office and placed his briefcase down on his desk. He checked his schedule for the day and then prepared for the morning staff meeting. He was doing very well by checking all his other emails before he clicked on the one from Francesca. He was just about to get to hers when Harm walked into his office unannounced and tossed the morning paper on his desk.

"So much for letting her down easy, old buddy!" Harm smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Sturgis asked, looking at his friend rather than the newspaper that had just been thrown onto his desk.

Harm nodded at the paper and Sturgis finally looked down at it. There on the front page of the Washington Post society section, was a picture of Bobbi Latham slapping him! The headline read: Congresswoman Latham Strikes Again!

"Damn!" Sturgis exclaimed.

"Yeah, in all my years I have yet to have one of my breakups hit the papers!" Harm hooted. "So tell me everything that happened!" he said as he sat down to receive the details.

"Luckily, we do not have the time! We are due in a staff meeting in five minutes," Sturgis informed him.

"Okay, well, lunch is on me today, so you can tell me all about it. But we better not go to the same place, because they might think that you broke it off with her to start dating me!" Harm laughed as he headed to his office to pick up the notes he needed for the meeting.

Everyone looked at Sturgis oddly when he and Harm walked into the conference room together. They were trying to judge by the look on his face how upset he was about that morning's news story. He looked vexed, but not terribly upset to most of them.

The Admiral handed out cases, as usual, that morning and took reports on current cases. Before he dismissed them, he said he wanted to talk about the upcoming picnic. "Since last year was such a success, with Harriett planning out the food the way she did, I would like to ask her to do so again this year, if that is not too much for her to handle in her current condition."

Bud said that he would ask her and AJ added, "Kara has said that she would be more than willing to assist in any way she can, Lieutenant."

"Thank yo,u Sir, I will be sure and tell Harriett that," Bud answered.

"All right then, you are all dismissed," AJ announced getting up and leaving the room. As soon as he was gone the buzz of conversation started. Everyone wanted to know about Bobbi slapping Sturgis.

Sturgis spent the next twenty minutes trying to explain what happened while at the same time trying to avoid saying more than he needed to. He did not want Bobbi to come off in a bad light here, he just wanted out of the relationship so he would be free to pursue Francesca when she arrived.

Finally back in his own office, Sturgis closed the blinds and the door. He wanted nothing more than to be alone at that moment. Well, that was not quite true. More than anything he wanted Francesca there so he could wrap his arms around her and kiss her for the first time…okay maybe not there in his office… So the next best thing that he could do was to IRC with her on the net. He knew that it was early for their normal lunchtime meeting, but he just really needed to feel connected with her right then, so he sent her an IM. Within minutes he got a response from her!

'Sturgis! You are so funny! I laughed until tears were streaming down my face from your dressing recipe! You always make me smile! Why are you online so early today?'

'I'm glad that I do, as to being early, it has been a bear of a day so far already!'

'Ah, mio Carino! What is wrong? Let Auntie Francesca fix it for you…'

'I hope that this does not come as too much of a shock, Francesca, but I do not see you in an Auntie role in my life!'

'Oh? And how DO you see me, Sturgis?'

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

'Well it is only three or four days until I see you, I think I will wait till then to tell you!'

'Ooooh! That is mean! Sturgis, come on, you are not a mean person…tell me now…please…'

'No, I am going to wait.'

'Then I might not come!'

'Yes, you will, because you will just have to know!'

'(sigh) You are right…Topo! {rat}'

Sturgis flipped open his Italian dictionary and looked up the word Topo. 'Did you just call me a mouse?' he typed into the computer.

'No, I called you a rat!' came her answer.

'That's not very nice!'

'Well, not telling me how you see me is not nice either…Topo! Topo! Topo!'

'And just when I was going to tell you too…now you will HAVE to wait!'

'TOPO!'

Sturgis roared with laughter, causing several heads in the bullpen to turn and stare at his closed door. Only Harm was nosey enough to try and find out what was going on. He paused at Sturgis' door and thought about knocking, but decided against it.

Walking in, he asked as he went through the door, "So what is so funny, old buddy?"

"Um…nothing…" he said looking up at Harm.

"You do know that was not very convincing, don't you?" Harm asked coming further into the room and starting to walk around his friend's desk, as Sturgis hurriedly typed a message to Francesca and turned off his monitor.

'Francesca, someone just came into my office, I will be gone a minute.'

'Okay, Sturgis.'

"It was just work, Harm!" Sturgis snapped.

"Oh? And just what case was so funny that we could hear you all over the bullpen?" he asked sarcastically.

"Could you please just go away, Harm?" Sturgis asked with a tired sigh.

Harm looked hurt that his friend was acting this way, but he turned and left Sturgis' office.

As soon as he was gone Sturgis turned his monitor back on and typed in, 'Are you there Francesca? That was Harm, but he is gone now.'

'Yes, I am Carino, where else would I be? I remember Commander Rabb, he always did seem persistent!"

He smiled at her response, she could always make him feel better, wanted, needed. That is how he knew that she was the one for him. 'You can always make me smile, do you know that?'

'Oh, dear, that sounds like you needed someone to make you smile…bad day?'

'Worse than you could imagine!'

'Sturgis! What can I do?'

'You are doing it now, my dear! Just talking to you, even if it is like this, cheers me up.' He waited for her reply, but nothing came, he wondered if he had said too much, had he scared her off? Just as he was wondering this, his phone rang. "Commander Turner, how may I help you?" he said into the receiver.

"It is I who thinks she can help you, Carino," came the lovely accented voice of Francesca Paretti over the wires.

"Francesca!"

"Yes," and then he could hear her laughter, "you sounded like you needed to hear a friendly voice."

"Oh, I did!"

"Good then you will tell me what you think of me…won't you?" she wheedled.

His laughter was again heard throughout the bullpen, "No, I will not!"

"Topo!"

"I am NOT a rat!" he chuckled.

"Yes, you are!" she teased.

"We sound like two children," he told her with a laugh.

"And that is bad?"

This set him laughing again, but this time he did manage to keep it more quiet so not everyone in the offices could hear him. "No, it is a wonderful thing, just like you."

"So that is how you think of me!"

"What?"

"As a THING!"

"No! I think you are wonderful!"

"HA! Got you to tell me!"

Sturgis shouted with laughter once again, "You TOPO!"

Her laughter came across the lines like music to his ears. The rest of his day was brightened even more when she told him that she had decided to come in a day early so she could cheer him up in person. If he would pick her up from the airport that was! He quickly agreed to that and said that he would take her to her father's home after they had dinner.

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Thursday, 22 May 2003

1045 EST

Wood's Home

"Becky, thank you again for watching the twins while I go into town," Kara Chegwidden said to her friend as she dropped Andi and Jerry off.

"You know I don't mind, I just wonder why you don't ask me to do it more often!" Becky replied.

Kara laughed, "Maybe because you have a baby of your own to be looking after!"

"Silly! Your two are no trouble! Especially with the military training AJ has instilled into them!"

"Oh, yeah! We saw how well they were trained at Little AJ's birthday party!" as they remember the wading pool fiasco, both women laugh until there were tears running down their faces.

"You have to admit that was the funniest thing we have ever seen! I only wish we had had a video camera there to blackmail AJ and George for the rest of their natural lives!" Becky sighed.

"Well, I had better get going or I will be late for my appointment," Kara said as she headed for the door.

"Tell my husband 'hi' for me."

Kara looked startled and then resigned at her friend's request, "So much for doctor/patient confidentiality," she sighed.

Becky laughed, "He mentioned at breakfast that he was going to see you today when I told him you were bringing the twins by. Yearly check up or something else?"

"I don't know if I should tell you…you know how you are about keeping a secret!"

"I am a professional psychiatrist! I have to keep secrets for a living!" Becky protested.

"Yes, but in your private life you suck at it!" Kara teased.

"Fine, don't tell me! I will get it out of George when he gets home!"

"He wouldn't dare!"

"Sure he would, I will just withhold sex!"

"Yeah, that would do it! Both those old sea dogs are oversexed!" Kara declared.

"So true! And aren't we glad of it!"

"Well, I know I am! Now I really do have to go or I will be late for my love tryst with your hubby!"

"Yeah, yeah, give him a kiss for me!" Becky instructed.

"You know I will, just to see him blush!"

Thursday, 22 May 2003

1105 EST

Bethesda Naval Hospital

Bethesda, Maryland

"You are late, Kara!" George said as he walked into the room.

"Yes. I know, your wife kept me chatting," she smiled and then stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, "She said to give you that!"

As predicted, George blushed like a teenager, and Kara smiled tenderly at him. He was so in love with his wife that he never knew how attractive he was to other women. Not that Kara would ever think of straying from her own sexy SEAL, but she had to admit that George was a handsome man.

"Up on the table with you, or I will tell AJ that you have been kissing me!" Woodie threatened.

"And he will break your nose!" she laughed.

"You are probably right," he grinned back at her. Just as George was finishing the ultrasound that Kara had come in for, he was called away on an emergency. He quickly excused himself as the nurse explained that the doctor would call her with the results of the test as soon as he had them. Kara thanked the nurse and left the hospital.

1530 EST

Dulles International Airport

Sturgis had made sure his schedule was clear so he could leave the office early to pick up Francesca at the airport. He was waiting at her arrival gate when she came off the plane. She came down the hallway with such style and grace, and when she spotted Sturgis there waiting for her she paused for just a minute before hurrying over to him.

"Sturgis!" she exclaimed and gave him a kiss on each cheek.

He could get used to this European form of greeting! Smiling he hugged her and then suggested that they be on their way to baggage claim.

"You will not fuss at the amount of luggage I have, will you?" she asked. "Papa' always does!'

Sturgis laughed and said, "No, you are allowed as much luggage as you like!"

"Ooooh, I like you better all the time!" she declared.

"That's good to hear," he told her.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Dinner that evening was as wonderful as Sturgis could have hoped. With every moment that the two of them spent together, he was more sure that this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He only hoped that she would come to feel the same about him.

As they finished dinner, Sturgis asked, "So, are you tired enough to call it a night, or are you up to dancing for awhile before I take you McLean?"

"Normally, I would go dancing with you, Carino, but since Papa' and Kara do not know I am here already, I probably should have you take me home soon. With the twins as young as they are, I don't want to disturb them by coming in very late."

"As reluctant as I am to let you go, that does make sense. When can I see you again?"

"Well I am sure that Papa' and Kara have tomorrow planned out for me already. Let me check with them and see what else is going on this weekend. I am sure that there will be some free time where we can be together," she smiled at him as he escorted her to his car, for the long drive to her father's home.

When they arrived the house was dark. Francesca frowned, "I am sure that even with the twins, they would not be in bed by now!"

"Maybe they went out for the evening," Sturgis suggested. "Do you have a key to the house?"

"No, but I know where Papa' keeps one," she replied and the two of them walked to the back of the house. Francesca reached up above the back door and pulled down a spare key.

"That is not a very secure place to keep a key," remarked Sturgis. "You would think that as a SEAL your father would be better at concealing one."

Francesca smiled and put the key in the lock, slowly opening the door. She jumped slightly, even though she was expecting what happened next. A dog growled at the opening door, sounding fierce enough that Sturgis was ready to head back to his car! Francesca simply put her hand out and let the dog sniff it.

"Ever since they got Frisky here, there has been no problem with keeping the key in an obvious place. She is a great watchdog. Papa' wanted to name her Dammit, but Kara would not allow that with the twins!" she laughed. "Let her sniff you, once I tell her you are a friend she will let us both in with no problem."

Once the dog had taken Francesca's word that Sturgis was a friend, he began bringing her luggage in from the car. Much before he wanted to leave, it was unloaded, and Francesca was trying to cover her yawns. "I think I will go and let you get some sleep. Call me when you know what free time you will have," Sturgis said, as he prepared to leave.

She pouted at him, "You are going to leave without kissing me good-night?"

"Well, I was…maybe that is wrong of me?" he asked with a laugh.

"Ooooh, VERY wrong!" she told him with a sly grin.

"Then I cannot refuse a lady's wishes," he said stepping towards her. Sturgis had thought of this moment for quite some time now and he wanted it to be perfect. He gently cupped her delicate face with his large hands and slowly, ever so slowly, he tilted her face up to his. She sighed in delight as his thumbs brushed over her cheeks, and closed her eyes as she saw him lowering his head.

Her breath was coming in soft gasps before his lips even met hers, and because of this, her lips were slightly parted when theirs met for the first time. His touch was as soft as a butterfly, and she moaned when he lifted his head away from hers to look into her face. She wanted to pull him back to her, but waited to see what he would do. Sturgis was so very different from the men she usually went out with, not just because of his race, but also because of his religious and military upbringing. Francesca wanted this relationship to be different from all the others she had had in the past; she wanted this one to last!

Seeing the desire in her eyes, Sturgis lowered his head again and captured her lips with his.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The kiss started out tender and delicate, Sturgis had no plans to take it any farther than that, but he had not planned on Francesca's reaction. With a moan of desire, she opened her lips farther than before and stepped in closer to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she clung to him as if there would be no tomorrow. "Oh, Sturgis," she whispered.

Pulling her closer still, he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressing hers and both of their breathing became short and gasping. "Francesca," he said breathlessly, "If I don't leave now, I won't be able to!"

Smiling up into his face, she asked, "And that is a bad thing?"

"It would be if your father and Kara came home to find us."

"Oh, yes, that might be awkward," she sighed and took a tiny step back from him.

Kissing her tenderly, but quickly, on the lips once again, he said, "if you are free for lunch tomorrow…"

"I will try, Sturgis. If I can, I will come to the office and meet you."

Caressing her cheek with his hand, he whispered, "I will pray that happens."

"So will I," she smiled.

Taking his leave, Sturgis had a hard time starting his car and pulling out of the drive. He wanted nothing more than to get out of the car and go back into the house, sweep Francesca into his arms and make love to her all night long. He wondered just how many ways his CO would find to maim, and finally kill him, if he did just that. With a shudder at the thought, he finally pulled out of the drive.

Francesca walked into the guest room after his headlights had disappeared. Sturgis had placed her luggage there at her direction, so she only unpacked a nightgown and the toiletries that she would need before morning. After that, she decided to have a glass of wine before bed to relax her after the stimulation of his kisses.

Smiling as she went into the kitchen, she remembered how hard it had been for him to leave her, and wondered what he was thinking about on his drive home.

Thursday, May 22, 2003

2200 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

As AJ pulled the Escalade into the drive, he noticed that there was a light on in the kitchen. Knowing that they had not left that light on, he ordered Kara to stay in the vehicle with the twins, and reached across her to the glove compartment. Pulling out his gun, he started to get out, when Kara stopped him. "AJ, where do you think you are going?"

"To find out who is in the house, you stay here with the twins."

"Like I hell I will, Squid! I am going with you!"

He turned to face her and in a voice she had never heard directed at her he replied, "No, you are NOT. You are going to stay here, where it is relatively safe, and if need be, protect our children if someone gets by me, DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?" This was not her loving husband; this was the Navy SEAL in protection mode!

With a brush of her hand on his cheek, she answered, "Yes, it's clear, darling. But you keep yourself safe, or I will hurt you!" He spared her a brief grin before getting out of the vehicle and sneaking towards the house.

AJ wondered what the intruder had done to Frisky. 'Stupid name for a guard dog!' he thought, but Kara had not let him name her Dammit like he had wanted. And she was probably right; he would have hated the twins to get in trouble for 'cussing' when they were only calling the dog!

Silent as a cat, AJ opened the door and slid inside, away from a worried Kara's view. She prayed.

AJ had his gun pointed at the door to the kitchen when a female form was silhouetted against light coming from behind her. "Stay were you are!" he barked.

The female gasped and dropped the glass of wine that she had in her hand. It shattered on the floor as she threw her hands into the air. "Don't shoot, Papa'! I was only stealing a glass of wine!"

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Francesca!"

"Si, Papa'."

"You are not supposed to be here 'til tomorrow!"

"Well, if I had known you would shoot me for being a day early…"

That was when AJ realized that he still had his gun aimed at her! Uncocking it and lowering it, he put the safety back on and shoved it into his pocket. "Of course I am not going to shoot you!"

"Where are Kara and the twins?"

"I left them in the Escalade when I thought there was an intruder."

"Maybe you should let them know it is safe to come in," she suggested with a smile.

He sighed and grinned at his daughter, "Yes, and then you will explain why you are a day early, and giving your old man a heart attack."

Francesca went back into the kitchen and was mopping up the spilled wine and broken glass when Kara and AJ came back carrying in the sleeping twins. They quickly tucked them into their cribs and then came back into the living room where Francesca had just finished the clean up.

Kara hugged her stepdaughter when she came back into the room, "What brings you here a day early, Fran?" she asked.

"I was just able to get away sooner, and thought that I would spend more time with my favorite brother and sister," she answered. "However, I did not know that Papa' would try to shoot me for it!" she grinned.

"I was not going to shoot you! As soon as I realized who you were, I put the gun away."

"Well, not quite 'as soon as', but close enough," she smiled back at him.

Going over to his daughter, AJ hugged her and said, "Well, next time, call first!'

"Why don't I make us all some coffee?" Kara suggested with a laugh.

"The caffeine would not be good with the jet lag for me at this hour, Kara," Francesca replied.

"I was going to make decaf."

"None for Papa', then?"

"She has me drinking that stuff at night, now," sighed AJ.

Francesca looked at Kara in amazement! "You have made changes in his life!" she giggled.

Kara laughed at this also, and AJ just stood there looking on at the two of them. His wife and daughter were only a year apart in age and got along more like sisters, so, when they ganged up on him he was lost. He dreaded the day when the twins were old enough to join the battle. So much for king of his castle, but he had never been happier.

They chatted for about an hour while drinking coffee, about plans for the weekend and all that had happened since they had last seen Francesca. For her part, however, she did not share the fact that she had begun dating Sturgis. She felt that information could wait for a time when they were all not so tired.

The plan for the next day was to just relax. Kara seemed reluctant to do anything that would take her away from the house. She was hoping for a call from Woodie about her test results, so she wanted to stay close to the phone. Before long, everyone admitted they were tired and headed to bed.

Friday, 23 May 2003

1145 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Francesca had called Sturgis at the office, shortly after he had gotten in for the day. She informed him that she was free for lunch and could come by if he wanted to see her. Without hesitation, he told her that he did. He had found it very difficult to think of anything but her, since their kiss last night!

With her visitors badge clipped to her blouse, Francesca strolled into the bullpen and saw her father coming out of the break room with a mug of coffee. "Francesca! Did I forget that you were coming for lunch?" he asked.

"No, Papa', I am here to meet someone else," she explained.

Taking her by the arm, AJ led her into his office, "Who could you be here to see Francesca? You don't need a military lawyer for anything…"

Her musical laugh rang out, "No, Papa', I have a date with one of your military lawyers!"

Startled for a few seconds by this revelation, he quickly recovered, and anger quickly filling his voice, "What? I will not have a daughter of mine go out with…"

To be continued…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"But, Papa'!" she interrupted to protest.

AJ broke in before she could continue, "There is no way I will let you go out with him, Francesca!"

"Papa', you have not even asked who it is!"

"Whom else could you be here to see, but Rabb?" he demanded.

"Commander Rabb is not your only lawyer, Papa'!"

The argument could be heard all through the bullpen. AJ had not closed his office door when he had taken Francesca in.

When Francesca had appeared in the bullpen, Mac and Bud had been in Harm's office discussing their latest case. So, when the argument between father and daughter started, Mac raised her eyebrow at Harm, assuming that it was him that Francesca was here to see.

Bud looked at Harm and said, "Sir?"

Then they heard the Admiral announce that Francesca was not allowed to date Rabb! Both of them gazed at the man in question and gave him a sympathetic look.

Harm shook his head in confusion, "I didn't know she was even coming to see me!"

"Sure!" Mac smirked.

Meanwhile, Sturgis had come out of his office when he heard the argument start. He was halfway across the bullpen to intervene, when he heard AJ announce that he thought she was here to see Harm.

"Papa', stop! You have it all wrong! I am not here to see Harm. I am here to see…"

"Me, Sir!" Sturgis said as he came to attention in AJ's doorway.

"Sturgis!" Francesca exclaimed, turning to gaze at the man who had just spoken.

"Sturgis?" the Admiral exclaimed, staring at the man who just admitted to having a date with his daughter.

"Yes, Sir, Francesca is here to have lunch with me. May I come in and close the door, Admiral?"

"Um, yes, of course." As Commander Turner did this, AJ turned and looked at his daughter who was still gazing at Sturgis. 'She looks like she has forgotten that I am in the room!' AJ thought.

"Sir, I have been communicating with Francesca for several months now, and I would have told you that I was hoping to date her on Memorial Day, but as things turned out, she came in a day early because I was feeling down. We had dinner last night, and then I dropped her at your home. Things just happened faster than either of us planned. I never meant to leave you in the dark about this."

"It is all my fault, Papa'. I did come in a day early, and I was going to tell you about this last night, but when you almost shot me…"

"What!" Sturgis exclaimed, looking from one to the other, waiting for an explanation.

"I did not…" AJ started to say at the same time that Francesca began to speak.

"Papa' thought I was an intruder and he came into the house in combat mode, with his gun drawn. After that, it just slipped my mind to tell him about us, Carino," she told Sturgis, stepping closer to him and putting her hand on his arm.

Had his daughter just called Sturgis 'sweetheart'? That sounded like more than one date to him! Calming himself down, now that he knew she was not planning on dating Rabb, AJ suggested they sit in the leather chairs near the fireplace. "So how did this all come about?" he asked.

"When we met at your house at the Christmas party," Francesca began to tell the story, "we discovered that we both loved to cook, so we began emailing each other with our favorite recipes."

"We would also talk about how our days were going and we found that we had many common interests, Sir," Sturgis picked up the tale.

"And from that you decided to date?" AJ questioned.

"Not just from that, Sir. I can tell you that I found myself looking forward to my phone calls, emails, and IR chats with Francesca more than anything else in my days. I would find myself counting the hours until we spoke again. It was then that I knew that I wanted to see where a relationship between us could go. I have the utmost respect for her and would not take lightly our dating."

When AJ did not answer right away, Francesca spoke up, "Papa' while I honor your role as my father, I have to be honest with you. I will date Sturgis, whether or not you approve!"

"Francesca!" Sturgis exclaimed.

"What? It is true! I think that you are very special, and I will not stop seeing you because my Papa' does not approve. If I have to go to a hotel for my stay, I will!"

"Francesca!" Sturgis exclaimed again.

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"There is no need to go to a hotel, daughter!" AJ stated. "My concern is that this is happening too quickly. The two of you hardly know each other."

"I'm sorry, but that is not true, Sir," Sturgis contradicted his CO. "Francesca and I have had the chance to come to know each other very well in all of our conversations. In fact, we have had the benefit of not being distracted by physical attractions that might have interfered with that, if she had been here, instead of a continent away." Leaning forward in his chair as the intensity of what he was saying increased, "We have talked for hours, without even holding hands, as others would have if they had been dating already. I respect and lo…like your daughter, Sir."

Both AJ and Francesca noticed the slip he had made, each of them had different reactions. AJ was alarmed that this relationship was progressing too fast, and Francesca was thrilled to know that Sturgis was having the same feelings that she had!

"Papa', we are only having lunch, and I am only in town until Monday. Please understand that we want to spend some time together," Francesca pleaded.

"I do understand that, Francesca. I am only concerned for your welfare."

"As am I, Admiral. I can promise you that she will be safe with me. I will take care of her," Sturgis told him.

"Yes, I can see that you do care for her," AJ stood and offered his hand to Sturgis, "Just know you will answer to me if you break her heart."

"I don't intend to do that, Sir," Sturgis said, standing and shaking AJ's hand.

"You two have a good lunch," AJ said and kissed his daughter on the cheek as they were leaving. The door had not been closed very long before he was behind his desk and picking up the phone to call home. He needed to talk to Kara about this; she would be able to help him put things in perspective for him.

"AJ, she's your daughter, of course you are concerned for her! But from what I have seen of Commander Turner, I feel that he is an honorable man and will keep his word to care for her." AJ could hear her hesitation before she continued, "AJ, could your reluctance to their dating be because of his race?"

"No! That is not an issue at all, Kara."

"Okay, calm down, darling, I was just making sure. You do know that that question has probably crossed Sturgis' mind, don't you?" she questioned gently.

"No, actually I had not even thought of that. How can I make it clear to him that it is not a problem, without it being awkward?"

"Why don't we have him over to dinner, either tonight or tomorrow? That would show both of them that you are giving them a chance?"

"I knew that you would have the answer! Guess that's why I love you so!" he chuckled.

"Well, that and the hot sex!" she laughed back.

"Yes, there is that!" It was a good thing that he was in his office with the door closed, because even after a year of marriage that woman could still cause him to blush!

"Why don't you check with Commander Turner which night is better for him when they get back from lunch? Then give me a call if it is tonight so I can get things ready," Kara suggested before hanging up.

AJ spent the next hour trying to work, while he waited for his daughter and her date to get back from lunch. If he was this concerned about his full-grown daughter dating, AJ dreaded Andi starting to date. At least he would have several years to prepare for that, or maybe he would just keep her locked in her room!

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Sturgis, I am so sorry that Papa' reacted the way that he did today. I never expected him to do that!" Francesca said after they were settled at their table for lunch.

"He was just being protective of you, Francesca. Harm is my best friend, and I can tell you, that if I had a daughter, I wouldn't want her dating him either. He is a good man, but his relationships with women don't last."

"Yes, but even after he knew that it was not Harm, but you, that I was going out with, Papa' was still…concerned."

"It is because he loves you, Francesca! I understand that completely," he smiled at her and took her hand.

'Is he telling me he loves me too?' Francesca wondered, but she felt that it was too soon to ask. "Yes, he does. I had hoped that now he has the twins to worry about, he would realize that his grown daughter can take care of herself."

Sturgis laughed, "What's the old saying, 'A man's son is his son, till he takes a wife, but a man's daughter, is his little girl all her life,'?"

Francesca gave a rueful laugh, "Yes, it would seem that that is true!"

Their lunch was over way to quickly for both of them that day. Reluctantly, they returned to JAG HQ so Sturgis could return to work and Francesca could pick up her rental car. When they entered the bullpen, PO Tiner came up to them and told them that the Admiral wanted to see them in his office. Both followed Tiner, and went in after he had announced them.

"Have a nice lunch?" AJ greeted them when they entered the room.

"Yes, Sir," Sturgis answered.

"Yes, Papa'."

"The reason I asked you to come in, Commander, was that I spoke to my wife over lunch and she asked me to extend a dinner invitation to you. Would you like to join us for dinner either tonight or tomorrow evening?"

Francesca stared at her father in surprise, was this the same man that they had left an hour ago? Sturgis was also surprised, but willing to accept the change in his CO. "Yes, Sir, this evening would be fine. Is there something that I could bring? Wine, maybe?"

"That won't be necessary, I am sure that Kara has that all planned already. 1930 hours, then?"

"Yes, Sir!" Sturgis replied.

"Wonderful, then I will see you both tonight. Good-bye, Francesca," he said kissing his daughter on the cheek as she prepared to leave. "Dismissed, Commander," he added.

In the bullpen, Francesca turned to Sturgis and said, "This is wonderful! Papa' seems to be willing to give us a chance now."

Before Sturgis could reply to this, Harm saw them both and came over to them. "Francesca, hello, I am sorry about earlier, I didn't know that you had come to see me," Harm said with his typical grin.

Francesca look confused, so Sturgis replied, "She didn't, Harm, old buddy. She came to see me."

"But the Admiral…"

"Made a mistake," Sturgis interrupted.

"Si', Papa' thought I was here to have lunch with you Commander Rabb, but I was in truth here to see Sturgis!" Francesca chimed in, now that she understood what Harm was talking about.

"Oh," Harm said, clearly disappointed, "I didn't know the two of you were seeing each other."

"Yes, but if I don't go now, I am going to be late for court," Sturgis answered. "I will see you tonight, Francesca," he said and leaned over to give her a kiss on the cheek, very similar to the one her father had given her just a few minutes ago. However, the tingle Francesca felt from this kiss was not at all the same.

"Ciao, Carino," she said with a smile as she watched him walk away. Turning to Harm she was about to say good-bye to him also.

"So, do you have any time free on this visit to have dinner with me?" Harm asked.

"All my free time is spoken for, Commander, but I am sure that I will see you at the picnic on Monday," she told him, "I must go now, my step-mama is expecting me to help with the twins this afternoon."

Harm stood there and watched her leave, wondering how she could prefer Sturgis to him.

To be continued…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Friday, May 23, 2003

1920 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Sturgis pulled into the Chegwidden's driveway ten minutes early for his dinner with them. He still couldn't get over the fact that the Admiral had invited him to dinner after he had clearly expressed his concern about he and Francesca dating. But here he was, and he would face anything that the Admiral had planned for him, in his desire to become closer to the woman he loved.

The Admiral opened the door to Sturgis' knock, and after inviting him in, asked what he wanted to drink. Sturgis was answering as Kara and Francesca came out of the kitchen, "Iced tea, if you have it, Sir."

"We are off duty and you are a guest in my home, Sturgis. Tonight it's AJ."

Kara went back to the kitchen to get Sturgis his tea, and Francesca came over to where he was standing near her father, to greet him. "Ciao, Carino," she said and stood up on tiptoe to kiss him on each cheek.

Glancing at the Admiral to see how he was reacting to this, Sturgis looked a bit flustered. He was surprised, however, when his CO didn't seem to react at all to his daughter's action. Kara came back with his tea and handed it to him, suggesting that they all sit down. As this was about to happen, there was a loud crash from one of the rooms down the hall. AJ and Kara were running to the sound in an instant, and when Francesca followed closely, so did Sturgis.

Arriving at the doorway of the twins' bedroom, the adults found that a lamp had been pulled or knocked off the dresser and had broken. Andi and Jerry were both pointing at Frisky as the guilty party. Kara apologized to their guest and went into the room to lift the children away from the broken mess. Popping each into their crib until she could clean the area, AJ also took hold of Frisky's collar and imprisoned her in the mudroom for the rest of the evening.

Dinner was a bit delayed, but the food had not suffered for it. It took a little time for everyone to relax with each other, although the mishap with the twins and the lamp served to break the ice. By the end of the meal, everyone was laughing at a story that Sturgis told about his father and a missing sermon that their dog had stolen when Sturgis had been nine. It seemed that Chaplain Turner had thought that Sturgis had taken it, and was about to punish him, when the dog had come into the room with the pages in his teeth. The sermon that week had been changed to "Thou shalt teach your pets not to steal!"

They played cards after dinner was cleared away, with each couple-playing partners. Sturgis and Francesca were not well matched when it came to card playing. She was an impulsive and unpredictable player, while he was methodical and planned every play out. They lost miserably, amid much laughter and teasing.

When Sturgis finally suggested that it was time for him to be going, the only reason he was agreed with, was that it was no longer Friday, but very early Saturday morning, and Kara and AJ knew the twins would be up before long! Francesca said she would walk him to his car and the two of them left the house.

It was a lovely evening with a clear view of the stars and moon. They strolled slowly to his car, neither wanting the evening to end just yet. "Do you think we are being watched from the living room?" Sturgis asked when they finally reached his vehicle.

"I do not think so, Carino. They said they were going to bed and I am sure that is what they did. Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you good-night and I don't want an audience," came his soft answer.

"I could run back in and check or you could just take your chances," she offered with a smile.

"I think I will take my chances," he grinned. Cupping her face gently in his hands, he lowered his head until their lips met. It was a gentle, tender kiss, one that said, 'I care for you' rather than heated by passion.

She sighed in pleasure when he lifted his head, "Sturgis, Carino, you are so dear to me."

"And you to me, Francesca," he whispered and kissed her again. "I know that you will want to spend time this weekend with your family, but will you have dinner with me tomorrow evening? There is this wonderful Indian place I would like to take you to."

"Yes, I will. I love Indian food!"

"The tables are very low, you need to be careful what you wear," he grinned.

"I think I have something that would work," she smiled back.

"I better let you go back in before your father sends the dog after me!"

"Ciao, Carino, I will see you tomorrow."

"Yes, I will pick you up at 1900…7pm," he smiled at himself for putting everything into military time.

She grinned back, "I knew what you meant…had to learn because Papa' is always using it."

They kissed once more and he finally got in his car and left. She watched until his taillights were out of sight.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Saturday, for the Chegwidden's and Francesca, was spent playing with the twins and the dog, in the yard. They even ate lunch out on the patio. After lunch, there was a water fight when AJ tried to give Frisky a bath and she ran to the twins for protection. Two one-year-olds were not much cover for such a large dog to hide behind. Within minutes everyone was drenched and laughing. The dog finally got her bath when Kara took the twins in for their bath and a nap.

When Sturgis arrived to pick up Francesca, he brought Kara a bouquet of spring flowers. She thanked him and went to put them in a vase, as AJ asked him to come in for a drink. He declined the drink, when he saw that Francesca was ready to go. Sturgis brought his hand out from behind his back and gave a single red rose that he had been hiding.

Tears came into her eyes because she knew the meaning of a red rose. Her father and mother were both interested in the language of flowers and had taught it to her. She wondered if Sturgis knew what it meant. Looking up into his eyes, she realized that he did! He loved her! Looking over at her father who was standing near by, she saw that he knew what Sturgis was trying to tell her.

AJ saw the love that both his daughter and Sturgis, had in their eyes for one another, and sighed. His daughter was grown and he had hardly spent time with her. Now there was a man in her life that would take even more of her time. He knew he was being a bit selfish but he had missed so much of her life, that he guarded his time with her, jealously. But knowing that she loved and was loved, was a good feeling too. He just hoped that she would be happy. She deserved it after what happened to Luscino.

As Sturgis opened the car door for her a few minutes later, he saw that Francesca had heeded his warning about the low tables. She had on a full skirt that would allow her to maneuver her legs in whatever manner she needed to get them under the table. He gave just a slight smile as he remembered the problems Bobbi had the night he had taken her to this restaurant.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Francesca suggested that they each order their favorite meal for the other one to try. At Sturgis' skeptical look, she laughed and said that that way, if the other one did not like it, they could simply trade plates. He agreed to the suggestion when he saw the merriment dancing in her eyes.

Choosing the spiciest dish that he could handle, Sturgis was surprised when her choice was his second favorite meal from the menu! The food arrived and Francesca found that the dish he ordered for her was wonderful. Taking turns, they fed each other with their hands from both plates on the table. There was much laughter and touching during the meal.

They were so wrapped up in each other, that neither noticed the man who spent most of the meal staring at them. The only reason that the man did not get a picture of them was that his wife, who he was with, would not let him. It was the same reporter that had photographed the slap from Bobbi at Callisto's.

After their wonderful dinner, Sturgis suggested that they go dancing, and Francesca eagerly agreed. Sturgis took her to One Step Down, a jazz bar that he had heard of. They suited each other well on the dance floor, both skilled, but not expert dancers. Being in each other's arms was enough for them.

It was well after midnight when Sturgis finally pulled his car into the driveway of his CO's home. He turned to Francesca and said, "I don't want this evening to end. It puts us one day closer to the time when you have to return to Italy."

"I know, Carino, for the first time, I am sad about the return trip. Usually, I am eager to be home again after being away, but not this time," a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Please don't cry! If you start, I might too!" he told her, brushing the tear from her cheek with his finger. Tilting her head up, he tenderly kissed her.

"Oh, Sturgis," she sighed, as she melded into him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss. Running her hands over his hair and shoulders, her breath was coming in gasps.

"Francesca, if I don't let you go into the house now, I might not be able to," he moaned.

"And if I don't want to go in?"

"Then we are both in trouble," he groaned.

"Why, Carino?"

"Because the first time I make love to you, I don't want it to be in the front seat of a car, worrying that your father will turn on the porch light at any minute."

"Yes, you are right," she reluctantly agreed.

To be continued…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning there was an article in the Washington Post's society section, titled: 'Congresswoman's Victim In Recovery!' The story said that Commander Sturgis Turner, who had been slapped in public by Congresswoman Bobbi Latham, had been seen at a local Indian eatery with an unknown beauty. It seems he is recovering from the slap just fine!

Bobbi had gone home to visit her mother over the holiday, so she did not see the Post's article until Tuesday, after Francesca had gone back to Italy. Her reason for leaving town was that she didn't want to be in anywhere near the picnic, where she had planned to announce her engagement was being held, for fear she would show up and cause a scene.

Sunday, May 25, 2003

0900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

AJ and Kara saw the article in the paper the next day, as did many of the other JAG staff. They were, however, glad to see that Francesca was not named in the story. The plan for the day was to go to the Mall, to attend an Ethnic Festival. There would be food, music, and dancing from many different countries. Sturgis was meeting Francesca and the rest of the Chegwidden family there.

It was a fun excursion for all, with the exception that they had a hard time finding anything that Andi and Jerry would eat. Their taste for exotic food had not yet developed. AJ finally stopped in at McDonald's and got them each a happy meal.

When Sturgis offered to give Francesca a ride home later that evening, AJ and Kara decided to stop by the Roberts' and see how Harriett was doing. She had been off of work for the last week with the impending arrival of their child. However, she had been helping to organize tomorrow's picnic and Kara wanted to see if she needed any last minute help.

Bud opened the door to their knock and was surprised to find his CO and his wife there. Kara and Harriett had become good friends during the last year and the children all played together, often. AJ also would come by to visit his namesake. Still, they did not often drop by without calling first, hence Bud's surprise.

Andi and Jerry were racing up the stairs, looking for AJ, as soon as the door had opened, and almost knocked Bud off his feet. Kara's warning to be careful, and not to run, were heard, but ignored, as they raced to AJ's room.

Harriett was resting on the couch when they came into the living room. She started to try and struggle to her feet, but both Kara and AJ rushed to tell her to stay put. Bud offered them coffee that he had just made, and they all sat down to visit while the children could be heard playing upstairs.

In McLean, Francesca invited Sturgis to come in when they got to her father's house. He looked into her eyes and said, "After last night, here in the car, I don't think that it is a good idea for me to come in, Francesca."

"Please, Carino, I want to kiss you in comfort, not here in the car. Papa' and Kara are going to stop at the Roberts', we have time before they get home," she pleaded.

Unable to resist her, he got out of the car and came around to her side to help her out. Once in the house, Francesca asked him if he wanted some wine.

"You are intoxicating enough for me, darling."

"Darling?"

"I'm sorry, Francesca, it just slipped out."

"Is that how you think of me?" she questioned.

"Yes, but I know it is too soon for talk like that."

"Sturgis, Carino, did you think I did not know what the red rose you gave me yesterday said?"

"Said?"

"Yes, each flower has a meaning, it is called the language of flowers. You did not know?"

"No, I didn't. What does a red rose mean?"

"It says, 'I love you', but you did not know that?" she asked sadly.

"Francesca, I might not have known that the flower said that, but my heart was saying it anyway."

"You love me?" there was an eager light in her eyes as she spoke.

"Yes, I do," he took her in his arms and held her close. "I know that this is very sudden, but I do love you, and I hope that we can have a future together."

"I hope that too!" she said and hugged him tightly. They spent the next hour kissing and cuddling on the sofa. One of the things they talked about, when they would talk, was how soon she could come for another visit. Sturgis was also planning a visit to Italy as soon as his vacation time came up. To the couple on the couch, it seemed like they had just got to the house, when Kara and AJ arrived home. They realized it had been almost two hours.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 21

This chapter might seem familiar to some of you. It was stolen! It actually was the epilog of Baby! Baby! and it will fit nicely here and bring us up to date in the story line.

Chapter 21

Monday, May 26, 2003

Memorial Day

1000 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

'The past year has definitely been a full one,' Kara thought as she prepared for the annual JAG picnic/pot luck, softball game. She had resigned her commission shortly after her wedding to AJ so she could remain at home and raise their children.

At Thanksgiving, AJ, Kara, and the twins, had gone to Italy to visit Francesca. Then a month later, she came to the states for Christmas, and attended the holiday party AJ threw for his staff.

On New Years Day, Becky and George Wood became the proud parents of a beautiful baby girl. They named her Victoria Pearl, after their mothers.

It had been a rough year for the Robert's family, with Bud losing his leg and his fight to remain at JAG, but things were looking up now, and Harriett was pregnant again.

The twins were on their feet and, not walking, but running everywhere! AJ Roberts, now a healthy four-year-old, took every chance he could get, to be around the twins. When the three were together, it reminded Kara so much of her relationship with Andi and Jerry. Harriett later told Kara, that after his birthday party, her son had informed her that he was planning to marry Andrea Chegwidden someday.

Her mind was brought back to the present when the phone interrupted her thoughts. Kara put the phone down with a smile, as AJ came into the room with a twin under each arm. They were kicking and squealing, and as happy as they could be! Both loved being carried around like that by their daddy.

"Who was on the phone, Darlin'?"

"It was Woodie," she replied, sometime in the last year Kara had picked up AJ's nickname for her doctor, George Wood.

"Is that old seadog trying to make time with my wife? He warned me once to leave his wife alone, sounds like I might need to return the warning!" he grinned to let her know he was kidding.

"No, he just called to give me the test results," Kara told him, as she took one of the twins and headed into the nursery to get them changed for the picnic.

"Test? What test?" he demanded, following her with the other twin still tucked under his arm.

"The one that I passed…or is it failed? I've never been quite sure, since they stopped saying, 'the rabbit died'?" she admitted with a huge grin. Kara popped Andrea into her playpen as she went to get clothes.

AJ hurriedly put Jeremy next to his sister, as he lifted his wife into his arms and started to swing her around the room, "Kara! Darlin'? Do you mean to tell me we are going to have a baby?"

"No, darling, we are not going to have a baby…" she said, pretending to be sad. Just as the excitement began to fade from his face, Kara added, "Not A baby, AJ, Baby! Baby!"

To be continued…


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

AJ's shout of delight could be heard throughout the house and brought Francesca running to the twins' room to see what was going on. "What is all the shouting about?" she asked, when she arrived and found her father twirling Kara around the room.

He stopped and silently asked for Kara's okay to tell his daughter, he was thrilled when she smiled and nodded. Looking at Francesca again he said, "You are going to be a sister again…twice more!"

"OH!" she exclaimed and hugged them both. Andi and Jerry felt that they had been left out of the fun long enough and demanded hugs too. They were too young to understand what was going on, but felt left out of the hugging process.

"Okay, everyone! We need to get a move on or we will be late for the picnic!" Kara declared.

As soon as the twins had been released from their seat belts, after arriving at the park, they made a beeline for young AJ Roberts who was standing near his parents. They hit him like a ton of bricks and all three children went down in a tangle of arms and legs and laughter.

When they were all back on their feet again, the twins were clamoring to go and play in the sand box, but AJ said he had to do something first. He walked over to Admiral AJ and stood at attention, waiting to be acknowledged.

AJ Chegwidden looked down at his four year old namesake and asked, "What is it, son?"

"Admiral AJ, my daddy said that it was 'popper' (he meant proper) for me to ask you something."

"And what is that?" AJ asked without any idea of the shock that was coming.

"Daddy said for me to ask 'mission for me to marry Andi!"

AJ stood there in shock. He had always known that someday, he would have to give his daughter up to a man when she wanted to marry. But he had thought that the first man to ask that of him would be asking for Francesca, NOT his one-year-old daughter Andrea! It took him several minutes to recover his composure and when he finally did he looked around to see his wife, Little AJ's parents, and most of the JAG staff, standing there, waiting to see what his answer would be.

For a moment his eyes met Sturgis' and they shared a knowing look, that one day before long, Sturgis would be asking him that same question about AJ's oldest daughter. But now he needed to answer the young, make that VERY young, man standing, still at attention, in front of him.

He smiled at Little AJ and told him, "If you still feel the same way, twenty years from today, you have my blessing to marry her."

"Thanks, Admiral AJ!" was his answer and he ran off to play in the sand box with the twins, seemingly without a care in the world!

The rest of the crowd got a huge laugh at Little AJ's easy acceptance of the twenty year waiting limit. At his age he had no concept of that amount of time. Kara walked over to her husband and said, "I think you handled that very well, darling."

He gave her a sheepish smile and answered, "Well, at least I have had practice now for when someone asks for Francesca's hand."

"Someone?" she smiled gently.

"Yes, I can see it coming, too. I just don't want to think of loosing her."

"You will never loose her, AJ. She loves you very much and she will always be a part of your life."

Taking her in his arms for a hug he said, "You always know exactly the right thing to say, don't you?"

"Always!" she agreed, and he laughed.

This year's picnic was as big a success as the one the year before. Mainly because the Chegwidden's had again arranged for the main course! They brought honey-grilled shrimp for all the adults and hot dogs for the children. At dinner, toasts were made to congratulate AJ and Kara on their anniversary, and the Roberts' on the imminent birth of their next child. Then as the applause died away, AJ stood and said that he had another announcement to make.

"I know that it is only May, but today, Kara told me what my Christmas present is going to be," he paused and looked around at the group gathered there. They were either looking expectant at the announcement, or confused at why their CO would be talking about Christmas in May. Clearing his throat, AJ continued, "Kara and I are expecting again! In December we will be adding to our family!"

To be continued…

**Honey Grilled Shrimp**

**Prep Time:** approx. 15 Minutes **Cook Time:** approx. 5 Minutes

**Ingredients**

1/2 teaspoon garlic powder 1/4 tablespoon ground black pepper 1 cup Worcestershire sauce 2 tablespoons dry white wine 2 tablespoons Italian-style salad dressing 1 pound large shrimp, peeled and deveined with tails attached 1/4 cup honey 1/4 cup butter, melted 2 tablespoons Worcestershire sauce

**Directions**

**1 **Combine garlic powder, black pepper, 1-cup Worcestershire sauce, wine and salad dressing. Place shrimp in a glass or plastic container, cover with sauce and let marinate 1 hour.

**2 **Mix together honey, melted butter and 2 tablespoons Worcestershire sauce.

**3 **Place shrimp on skewers and cook on a hot grill until firm, about 5 minutes. Brush the shrimp with the honey/butter mixture as they cook.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Tuesday, May 27, 2003

0800 EST

Dulles International Airport

"Five weeks until I can see you again! It's too long," Sturgis told Francesca, holding her in his arms, as they waited for her flight to be called. They had decided last night, when he took her home, that she would return for the Fourth of July holiday weekend.

"I know, I wish it could be sooner. Is there any chance that you will have a case in Italy before then?" she grinned at him.

"I would say the chances of that are 'slim to none'," he sighed.

Her flight was called and she reluctantly said she had to go. "We will still have our emails and chats. Don't forget me!" she pleaded.

"Like that could happen!" Sturgis held her close and kissed her passionately, trying to convey all the things he was feeling in one kiss. It was not enough, he hated to let her go, but her boarding call came and he had to release her so she could run to make the flight.

That evening when Sturgis got home from work, he called in a pizza order because he was too tired to cook for himself. After taking a quick shower while he waited for it to arrive, he changed into sweats, and then grabbed a bottled water. The doorbell finally rang and he answered it with cash in hand.

However, it was not the pizza delivery boy at the door, it was a very angry Bobbi Latham! She was standing there with a newspaper in her hand and spoke before Sturgis could ask her why she was there.

"So this is the reason you broke it off with me?" she demanded. "You were seeing someone else?"

"I was NOT seeing someone else, Bobbi!"

"Like hell! It's right here in the paper, that you were seen with an 'unknown beauty', who is she?"

"Bobbi, that is none of your business!"

"Then you admit it! You were seeing someone else!"

"No! Fran…she and I did not start dating until you and I had broken up!"

"Until you broke it off with me, you mean! I had nothing to do with us 'breaking up'!"

"Be that as it may, I was not seeing anyone at the time…when you and I…"

"Well, you sure as hell got cozy with her fast, then! You must have been planning it all along!"

"Bobbi, I have known her for sometime and when I felt that I was free to date her I asked her out. But that is still none of your concern!"

"And if I make it my concern?"

"There is no future for us, Bobbi, I have moved on, you should try to, also," Sturgis tried to calmly suggest to her.

Fury boiled in her blood and she threw the paper she held in his face, screaming, "I will find out who she is and you both will be sorry!" just as the pizza delivery boy came walking down the hall.

Seeing him, Bobbi turned and stomped off. Sturgis wearily paid the boy and gave him a hefty tip because of the confrontation he had witnessed. Then went inside and put the pizza right into the fridge. He was much to upset to eat at that point.

Logging onto the computer he sent Francesca an instant message. Ten minutes later his computer beeped to let him know it had been answered.

'I am sorry, Carino, did you wait long for me?' Francesca typed.

'No, just ten minutes. Did I interrupt something?'

'The long flight always makes me feel dirty, I was taking a bubble bath.'

'Oh, um…that is a sweet mental picture.'

'Sturgis!'

'Yes?'

'Are you being bad?'

'Would you like me to be?'

'I would rather you have been bad when I was there, not thousands of miles away!'

'So, I am not even allowed to dream of you in a bubble bath?'

'Will you also dream of running my wonderfully soft sponge all over my body?'

He groaned when he read that, 'Thank you, my love, you have just given me cause to need a cold shower before bed!'

'Do you think I am sorry about that?'

'I know you're not, you wicked girl!'

'You are right, Carino! I love being 'wicked' for you!'

'It is much to long until I see you again!'

'We just parted today!"

'One day without you is too long!'

'I know! I hope the time will pass quickly!'

'So do I, but I doubt it will be quick enough. Goodnight, my love.'

'Goodnight, Carino.'

To be continued…


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

June passed much too slowly for Sturgis; he was simply counting the days until Francesca was back in the United States. He would get the strangest feelings at times though, as if someone were watching him, following him. He never got the feeling at work, but occasionally at lunchtime and very often in the evenings. But he never saw anyone at those times; it was just a feeling that would not go away.

On June 10th, Harriett gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and it was announced that they were naming her Mackenzie Margaret Roberts. They named her Mackenzie after Mac, and Margaret after Bud's mother.

Also during June, PO Tiner left JAG to start attending law school. Jennifer Coates took his place, and was proving to be a pleasant addition to the staff. In one of her more talkative moods, Jen admitted to everyone who happened to be in the break room at the time, that she and Jason Tiner were dating. The news was soon all over the office.

During the month, emails, phone calls, and their lunchtime IR chats continued. They also continued to exchange recipes, each trying to outdo the other with their creativity. Francesca decided that the one she liked best of the current selection was the burrito pie, and Sturgis liked the lemon lush that she sent, the best. However, their main topic of conversation was how much they were missing each other. They wanted to find a way to spend more time together, but with their current careers, it was simply not possible.

Sturgis did have one spot of bright news for her, he had confirmed his vacation for the first two weeks of August and had purchased a ticket to Italy. Francesca was overjoyed that they would have two full weeks together, instead of just a long weekend like they had had so far.

During one of their lunchtime IR chats, he asked about hotels near her apartment and she hesitated for a moment, not wanting to seem forward, and then invited him to stay at her place. 'Do you have a guest room?' he typed back.

'No, I don't, Carino,' came her answer.

He sat there for a minute, staring at the monitor, realizing what she was suggesting. It wasn't as if he had not thought about being intimate with Francesca, but he thought it would just happen naturally, when they both felt the time was right. It seemed so odd to be discussing it like this, planning it, as it were. Finally, he typed in, 'Why don't we wait on that plan until we see how your visit next week goes?'

'I did not offend you?' she asked.

'No, Francesca, you didn't, but before we plan on living together for my visit, I would like to make sure that would not be awkward. Let's see how your visit goes and then I can either make hotel reservations, or plan to stay with you. Okay?'

'That is fine with me, Carino. I just wish there was a way to make the next eight days go faster!'

'As do I, Francesca, as do I! Well, I have to sign off now, I am due in court in fifteen minutes.'

'Okay, ciao, Carino.'

'Ciao, Francesca.'

Bobbi Latham had been trying to find out who the new woman in Sturgis' life was, but was having no luck at all. She finally decided to take the bull by the horns and call his best friend for the information.

Commander Harmon Rabb's phone rang, "Rabb."

"Commander, Bobbi Latham here. How are you?"

"Fine, Congresswoman, how are you?" he asked, wary of why she would be calling him.

"Well, thank you. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?"

'Ah ha! Here it comes!' he thought, "And what would that be?"

"Well, I know you are Sturgis are good friends and I was hoping you could tell me how serious this new relationship is?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Because I still care for him and was hoping that if it were not very serious, we might have a chance to get back together."

To be continued…

Burrito Pie

2 pounds ground beef

1 onion, chopped

2 teaspoons minced garlic

1 (2 ounce) can black olives, sliced

1 (4 ounce) can diced green chili peppers

1 (10 ounce) can diced tomatoes with green chili peppers

1 (16 ounce) jar taco sauce

2 (16 ounce) cans refried beans

12 (8 inch) flour tortillas

9 ounces shredded Colby cheese

1 Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C).

2 In a large skillet over medium heat, sauté the ground beef for 5 minutes. Add the onion and garlic, and sauté for 5 more minutes. Drain any excess fat, if desired. Mix in the olives, green chili peppers, tomatoes with green chili peppers, taco sauce and refried beans. Stir mixture thoroughly, reduce heat to low, and let simmer for 15 to 20 minutes.

3 Spread a thin layer of the meat mixture in the bottom of a 4 quart casserole dish. Cover with a layer of tortillas followed by more meat mixture, then a layer of cheese. Repeat tortilla, meat, cheese pattern until all the tortillas are used, topping off with a layer of meat mixture and cheese.

4 Bake for 20 to 30 minutes in the preheated oven, or until cheese is slightly brown and bubbly.

Makes 16 servings

Lemon Lush

2 cups all-purpose flour

1 cup butter, softened

2 (8 ounce) packages cream cheese

1 cup white sugar

2 (3.4 ounce) packages instant lemon pudding mix

3 1/2 cups milk

1 (12 ounce) container frozen whipped topping, thawed

1 Preheat oven to 350 degrees F (175 degrees C). In a medium bowl, combine the flour and butter using a pastry cutter until a ball forms. Press into the bottom of a 9x13 inch-baking dish.

2 Bake for 25 minutes in the preheated oven, or until lightly golden. Remove from oven and allow to cool completely.

3 In a medium bowl, beat the cream cheese and sugar together until smooth and well blended. Spread evenly over the cooled crust. In another bowl, whisk together the lemon pudding mix and milk for 3 to 5 minutes. Spread over the cream cheese layer. Chill until set, then top with whipped topping.

Makes 12 servings


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"As far as I know they have only been out together twice," Harm told her.

"Do you mean that in five weeks time they have only seen each other twice?" Bobbi asked.

"Yes, because she has been out of the country."

"So, she travels a lot?"

"Not that I know of."

"So, he is not really serious about this Fran person, if they are not seeing that much of each other?" she tried to get more information out of him.

"I've never heard her called Fran before, it's always been Francesca," Harm admitted.

"Francesca?"

"Yes, the Admiral's daughter."

"The Admiral's daughter?"

"Yes, Admiral Chegwidden's daughter," he clarified.

"Isn't there some regulation against that?"

"Well, no, the regulation is only against people in the same chain of command dating, and Sturgis is dating his daughter not the admiral himself!"

"Very funny, Commander!" she snapped and slammed down the phone.

Harm looked at the receiver still in his hand and wondered what had gotten into her? Then he shrugged it off, not really caring what it was. He went back to planning his closing remarks for the case he was currently working on.

Thursday, July 3, 2003

1200 EST

Dulles International Airport

Sturgis was glad that Francesca was coming in at noon so he could be at the airport to meet her. She came off the plane and ran into his waiting arms. Her squeal of delight, made several other passengers, standing nearby, smile at the reunion they were witnessing.

When he could finally speak after the kisses she had been bestowing on him, Sturgis asked, "Why are your father or Kara not here to meet you too?"

"I did not tell them I was coming. I thought I would surprise them," she told him.

"After the last time? Your father almost shot you!" he exclaimed.

Francesca gave an exaggerated sigh, "Ok, if you must know, I had an ulterior motive for not telling Papa' I was coming this time," she had a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"And what would that be?" he questioned her.

"If I told them I was coming, they would expect me to stay with them."

Now he was cautious, "Where are you planning to stay?"

"I have made reservations here in town, so you would not have to make the long drive to come and see me," she explained with a soft smile. She knew that Sturgis was concerned about beginning their sexual relationship, but she had no such qualms. Francesca was very European in her attitudes toward sex, and while not an exhibitionist, she was also not inhibited in any way either.

"How is your father going to react to that, Francesca?"

"Carino, I am a grown woman, and Papa' will have to realize that someday. Now, why don't we go to lunch, and then I can return to the office with you? Papa' will be much less likely to shoot me there, in front of so many witnesses," she suggested with a laugh as she linked her arm with his.

"You're right, he is much more likely to shoot me!" Sturgis laughed.

"I won't let him, Carino! I will protect you!" she assured him.

"Oh, and that would look good to your father, too! The man who loves his daughter hiding behind her skirts!"

She smiled at him; still not used to hearing him say that he loved her, it delighted her heart each time she heard it. "I love you also, Sturgis. Papa' will have to understand."

They walked into the bullpen together, and Harm saw them first, he didn't look happy at seeing the two of them together. The Admiral was in his office and Francesca asked PO Coates if she would allow her to go in and surprise him. Jen said yes, that he had not given a 'do not disturb' order, so it should be fine.

With a light tap on the door to let him know that it was going to open, Francesca pushed it in before she was invited to do so. AJ was just about to blast whoever it was that had not waited to be invited in; when he saw that it was his daughter. "Francesca! What are you doing here?" he asked getting up and coming around his desk to hug her.

"I came to visit Sturgis, Papa'," she told him as she hugged her father.

"Why didn't you let us know you were coming? We would have picked you up at the airport and gotten your room ready!"

"Papa', I am staying in town this trip, and Sturgis met my flight."

"You're staying in town? With him?" AJ did not like the way this conversation was going.

"No, Papa', I am not staying with Sturgis, I am staying at the Willard. I came to spend time with him and the drive to and from your house in McLean is quite a distance, so I thought it would be better, this time, to stay here in town."

"You love him, don't you, daughter?" he asked gently.

"Si', Papa', I do. He is very special to me and I am thinking that we will have a future together. Is that all right with you?"

"Sturgis is a very good man, it is just that I hate to loose you, so soon after we have gotten to know each other again," AJ reluctantly admitted.

"You will not loose me, Papa', but you might be gaining a son-in-law one day!" she smiled brightly.

To be continued…


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After she had left the office, AJ had to admit to himself that he, Kara, and the twins, were not the main attraction for her visits any longer. She was now focused on seeing Sturgis as much as possible, and as she suggested, there might be an announcement in the near future. He then needed to face the complication of whether the SECNAV would allow him to have his son-in-law in his chain of command. AJ was also concerned at how living on two different continents would affect their relationship in the long run. Maybe he could have Sturgis transferred to Naples.

Meanwhile, Bobbi Latham was sitting in a car right outside of JAG headquarters planning ways to get Sturgis back. She had followed him when he left at lunchtime to go to the airport, and she had been standing nearby when he greeted Francesca. Her fury burned bright when he kissed her hello, and it had not dimmed when she followed them to JAG and saw them go into the building arm in arm. Figuring that Sturgis would have to work for the rest of the afternoon, she now sat in wait for Francesca to come out, so she could find out where she was staying.

A cab pulled up to the gate and was admitted. A few minutes later, Francesca came out and got into it. Bobbi followed the cab to the Willard hotel and she allowed the valet to park her car as she followed her quarry into the hotel. Standing at the rack of 'what to do in the city' brochures, she listened while Francesca checked in and discovered that she was in room 1254. Filing that away for later, she walked back out of the hotel and returned to work to begin her plan to get 'her man' back!

Back at JAG, Sturgis had to restrain himself when he found that he couldn't stop looking at his watch and counting the time until he could leave to pick Francesca up. He berated himself for not bringing a change of clothes to work with him so he wouldn't have to stop at home and change first. Although he was sure that Francesca would probably not mind going out to dinner with him in his uniform, he wanted to show her that he had put forth the effort to make tonight special.

Francesca on the other hand was having a wonderful afternoon. She had unpacked her suitcases, taken her toiletries into the bathroom and settled into an incredibly sensuous bubble bath. She only used LilacRose products and loved the fantastic line of aromatherapy products they produced. They were only available online and Francesca had been using them exclusively ever since she had first tried them. Today, she chose a sandalwood and lime bath salts. She had every intention of trying to seduce Sturgis to spend the night with her.

She had been on the pill for several years now, because she had an active, but selective sex life. Although, there had been no one serious in her life since she had killed her last lover. Grinning to herself, she thought that that might not be the best thing to tell Sturgis though, if she wanted him to spend the night with her! Getting out of her bath, she applied her favorite LilacRose perfume of sandalwood and vanilla to her pulse points and began to dress for their date.

Being a fashion designer, Francesca knew what looked good on her and most of the clothes she designed were done with herself in mind. Most, but not all, of the clothes that were in her wardrobe were of her own design. There were a few designers that she liked and occasionally she purchased a gown or outfit by someone else. This evening however she planned to wear one of her own designs, but she needed to select what to put under it first! She considered wearing nothing under the dress, but thought that might be a bit brazen for a minister's son!

In honor of the holiday tomorrow, Francesca had chosen a blood red halter sundress with a plunging neckline and a non-existent back, to the waist. She was not able to wear a bra under such a dress, but luckily she did not need one. Pulling a transparent pair of red lace panties and red thigh high silk stockings out of the dresser, she quickly brushed her hair, and stepped into a pair of five-inch high-heeled sandals. Adding earrings and a bracelet to the outfit, she checked her watch and found that she was ready with five minutes to spare. A record for her! She giggled, 'I must be in love'!

To be continued…


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Thursday, July 3, 2003

1900 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

AJ had not been able to get into the front door of his home, without being molested, since Andi and Jerry were old enough to walk. When Frisky was added into the fray, he was lucky to stay on his feet. He wondered how it would be in a year when there were two more children added to the mob that greeted him every night. But he loved it! Coming home was a joy, because his home was filled with love and laughter since Kara and the twins had come into his life. He was a very lucky man!

Kara came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron when she heard AJ pull up in front of the house. She laughed as she enjoyed the sight of her husband being mobbed at the door. "You could help me, you know!" he complained.

"But, darling, you know I am not to overdo in my condition!" she claimed, putting on her tummy, where she was just beginning to show signs of her pregnancy.

"Don't give me that, Kara Chegwidden! You know very well, you were trying to put together baby furniture well into your eighth month, during your last pregnancy!"

"Yes, my love, but during my last pregnancy, I didn't have a big brave Navy SEAL to do everything for me! And this time, there is a frisky dog and two small tornados in the mix! Two more Chegwidden's, do you think the world is ready for them?" she laughed and patted her tummy. "More importantly, are we ready for them?"

Trudging across the room with a twin attached to each leg, and a dog trying her best to trip the bunch of them, he reached his wife and gave her a tender kiss. "Well, I certainly am! But then I have the easy part, I just get to wait, and take care of you!"

"Do you know how much I love you, AJ Chegwidden?" she asked with a tear gleaming in her eye.

Patting her tummy, he smirked, "Yes!"

Laughing, she swatted his arm, and said, "Oh! You!" turning on her heel, she started back to the kitchen. As she stepped away, AJ gave her a tender pat on her bottom, which got him another swat as she reached behind herself to smack his hand.

Smiling he followed her into the kitchen, with the twins still hanging from his legs, "You will never guess who is in town!"

"Will I never guess, because I am too stupid, or is it that you just think that, since I am now a just a housewife, and mother, that I don't get out enough?" she asked with a teasing grin.

"Not at all! I only meant that…You were teasing weren't you?" he gave her a scolding glance.

"AJ, you are so easy!"

"Please, don't tell my staff that!" he begged.

"Darling, they know it! Since we have been married, you have become a teddy bear to work for…at least, that is what Harriett tells me!"

"I will have to be meaner to them all!"

Kara laughed at that mental picture, "Yes, you will, darling. Now, tell me who is in town."

He looked startled, as if he had forgotten what had started the conversation. "Sorry, love. Francesca!"

"Really? Why didn't she tell us she was coming? Is she in the car waiting to surprise me?"

"No, she is staying in town this time…" he waited for her to react.

"Ah!" was all Kara said, with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?" he questioned.

"Darling, your daughter is a grown up!"

"I know that!"

"I am not sure you do, in here," she patted his heart.

"She told me today that we might have a son-in-law one day soon."

"I am not surprised. She and Sturgis seemed perfect together during her last visit. I wonder how they will handle the long distance thing?"

"I have been thinking that he could be transferred to Naples."

"You would lose a great attorney."

"True, but I am pretty sure that the SECNAV wouldn't allow me to have my son-in-law in my chain of command."

"There is that!" she laughed.

To be continued…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Sturgis arrived at the Willard to pick Francesca for their date that evening, and waited in the lobby for her to come down, after calling her room to let her know he was there. She stepped out of the elevator a few minutes later, and took his breath away! The dress she was wearing was flame red and his blood felt like that flame had heated it!

Francesca saw Sturgis as soon as she got off of the elevator and from the look on his face when he saw her, he approved of her dress! Smiling she hurried into his waiting arms. Their kiss was one fit for public display, but the person watching from the shadows did not approve at all! If Sturgis' blood had been heated by the dress Francesca was wearing, it was the kiss that heated the blood of the person watching them!

When he took her in his arms for their kiss, Sturgis found out that her dress had no back! His blood pressure shot up even further! Finally, able to pull away from the kiss, he suggested that they leave for the restaurant, when in fact, what he really wanted to suggest was that they go back up to her room!

He guided her out to his car, neither one of them noticing that they were being followed. Once at the famous Roosevelt Room restaurant, they followed the maitre d' to a candle lit table with a lovely flower arrangement in the middle. A band was playing soft jazz in the background and there was a nice sized dance floor nearby. They placed their drink order and Sturgis asked the question that had been on his mind the whole day, "Francesca, how did your father react to you staying in town this trip?"

"He was a bit concerned for me, but I assured him that I was a big girl and had been making these kinds of decisions myself for many years now."

'Wonderful, my CO knows that his daughter wants to sleep with me!' he thought, and worried how that would affect their working relationship. Trying to put it from his mind he said, "Have I told you how beautiful you are tonight? This candlelight captures your beauty and makes you glow." Taking a red rose from the arrangement that is sitting on the table he hands it to her, saying, "This rose is heavenly, but you are more beautiful that it. You take my breath away!"

Francesca teased him saying, "You have very European blood running through your veins, Carino, to give a compliment like that! Most men do not know how to deliver a complement that does not sound like it has been said a thousand times before!"

They smiled at each other, so deeply and newly in love. As the waiter arrived with their wine and poured it for them, Sturgis picked up his glass to toast her, saying, "To the most beautiful woman in the room!" The desire in his eyes was clear to see.

As they waited for their food to arrive, Sturgis asked her to dance, she accepted by placing her hand in his and allowing him to lead her onto the floor. They danced through several songs until they saw their food arrive and returned to the table. Pouring more wine, they began to eat, when Sturgis felt something strange on his leg!

She was playing footsies with him under the table! Francesca had slipped off one sandal and was running her stocking-clad-toe up and down his ankle under his pant leg! The jolt of desire that this gave him, made him very glad that he was sitting down and that the tablecloth was long. He thought that he had himself under control when her foot started to climb! Sturgis was taking a sip of wine when he nearly choked as her foot came to rest against his crotch!

His head snapped up and looked at her in shock. She smiled serenely back at him as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. However, under the cover of the tablecloth there was something very out of the ordinary going on! She was giving him a foot job? Sturgis could not believe what was happening to him, but she was arousing him with her foot and her smile.

"Francesca if you don't stop I will not be able to leave this restaurant without wearing this tablecloth to cover the mess I will be making!" he admitted hoarsely.

To be continued…


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Her giggle was almost his undoing! She reluctantly pulled her foot back and slid it back into her sandal. When he could once again concentrate on eating, he finished his meal. After their meal he asked her to dance again, and she eagerly moved into his arms. She felt so at home there!

Holding her close, Sturgis inhaled her fragrance. It was as intoxicating as the night itself! Breathing deeply, he tried to memorize that scent. He could always remember the greatest moments in his life by the scents involved. From his favorite memories of his grandmother's kitchen, to the awful smells of the hospital where his mother died. But this was a wonderful memory he was recording.

As they were dancing, Francesca brushed the back of his neck as her arms slid around his neck. Sturgis tighten his hold on her and pulled her closer to him. Smiling as she felt the evidence of his desire for her, she dreamt of later that night.

"Francesca, I know that you took a room here in town in the hopes that we would begin our physical relationship this weekend, but have you really thought this through? I don't want to rush you in any way."

"Sturgis, I feel like it is me, rushing you! I was the one that suggested that you stay with me when you come to Italy on your vacation, and me that got the hotel room instead of staying with my father this visit. I don't want you to think that we have to make love because of that, but I also want you to know that I do love you and am ready to move our relationship on to the next level whenever you are ready too."

"I want to make love to you more than I can say, but with my upbringing, I was taught that you didn't do that with girls or women you respected and wanted to marry."

"Marry?" she asked breathlessly.

He smiled tenderly at her, "Where did you think this was leading, darling?"

"You really want to marry me?"

"Well, I hadn't intended to propose just yet, but I can see our relationship heading in that direction. Can't you, Francesca?"

"Yes, I can, and you're right that it might be too soon to talk about marriage yet, but I can see it in our future…someday!" she smiled up at him.

Neither one wanted to leave the dance floor that night since they felt so at home in each others arms, but eventually they knew that it was time to make the move to leave. They both wanted to take the next step in their relationship, but it was also something that neither wanted to mess up. In the car, on the way back to the hotel, there was an awkward moment when Sturgis asked, "Francesca, if I stay, do I need to make a stop at the drug store, before we get to the hotel?"

"Not unless you are worried about disease, Carino. I am on the pill and have been for several years now. I am also not a health risk, I had a complete physical just a few weeks ago," she smiled at him tenderly, pleased that he had the consideration to ask her.

"I just had my yearly physical last month, so I am healthy, too. So, I guess that means that we can go right to the hotel?"

"Yes, my love, but if you're not sure that you are ready, it doesn't have to be tonight," she assured him.

"Francesca, I am more than ready to make love to you, I just want you to know that it is not just sex that I am after. I respect and love you!"

"I know that, Sturgis, I would not be asking you to stay the night with me if it was any other way."

They walked arm and arm into the Willard, again unaware that they were being watched. Both were so wrapped up in each other, they would not have noticed a parade going by them! Francesca opened her purse when they stood outside of her room, and handed Sturgis the key card for him to open the door. He smiled at her; there was no turning back now. He would stay until morning, if she let him!

Once inside the room, Francesca placed her purse on the dresser and turned to Sturgis, he took her in his arms and kissed her tenderly.

To be continued…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Francesca turned to Sturgis and said, "Will you take a seat on the bed darling?" When he did as she asked, she turned towards the large mirror on the dresser. With her back to him, she slowly stepped out of her high-heeled sandals. Then she raised her skirt just enough to reach her thigh-high hose and slowly begin to slide them down her legs, one at a time. She watched his expression in the mirror and she saw that his eyes were beginning to glaze over with desire. Unbuttoning the single button on her dress she allowed the front to fall to her waist. She stood there topless for him to see in the mirror.

Sliding her dress over her hips she let it fall to the floor. She now stood there in just her panties. Slowly sliding them down her hips and over her legs, she bent only at the waist to get them all the way to her ankles, giving him an excellent view of her shapely fanny. Stepping out of the panties, she straightened up, and still gazing into the mirror, she lifted her arms, her hands ran behind her neck to lift her curls and draw them to the top of her head. She stood there poised for just a moment, watching Sturgis in the mirror. Dropping her hair, she slowly turned to face him, with half lowered lids she walked slowly to the bed. Stopping just out of his reach she asked, "Do I please you, Sturgis?"

"How can you doubt that, my love?" he replied in a husky voice and reached out for her.

She smiled at his answer, but did not step into his arms as he expected her to do. But reached for his shirt and lifted it over his head in one quick movement. Then, she got down on her knees in front of him! Unbuttoning the top of his trousers and then unzipping them, she encouraged him to sit up a bit so she could slide his pants and underwear off. Looking up, she smiled and said, "I have always found that sucking a man's penis is like sucking a lollypop, and I love lollypops, Darling!" and she laughed. Taking him in her hand, which was no easy task because he was so huge, she saw the large vein on the back of his manhood was throbbing. Thinking that would be a good place to start, she leaned close and licked her way up that vein. He moaned. She saw a drop of fluid appear on the tip of his cock and reached up to lick it off, flicking the head as she did so.

Taking her tongue, she ran it around the head and then back down to the base. Reaching for his balls she gently squeezed them as she licked her way back up his shaft. Continuing to lick as though she truly had a lollypop in her hands, Francesca finally took him into her mouth and started to slowly move him in and out. She watched him from her position on her knees; he seemed to be enjoying this new movement very much. She was getting very wet, herself, the more excited he became.

She increased the speed of her movement and started to suck as a babe would at its mother's breast, which drew him, deeper into her mouth. He moaned her name, which excited Francesca so much she thought she would have an orgasm at just the pleasure she was giving the man she loved. He arched into her mouth trying to get deeper. He placed his hand on her head, not to push, but to make contact and run his fingers through her beautiful hair. Finally he could stand the sweet torment no longer calling her name, he said, "Francesca, back away now, Darling! I am about to cum!"

Francesca did not obey his command, instead, she continued to suck, and suck hard, as she watched his strained face, knowing that at any moment he was all hers...and moments later, he was! She drank down every delicious drop of his cum as it shot down her throat and over her tongue. He tasted so good!

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

When at last Sturgis could move again, he helped her to her feet and kissed her deeply. He could still taste himself on her tongue; it was a strange and new experience for him. "Francesca, that was incredible! But now I want to please you in the same way."

"I would not object to that, Carino," she told him with a smile, and pulled him to the bed so they could lay down side by side.

When his tongue caressed her lips, she opened her mouth to allow his tongue to slip inside. Pressing herself as close to Sturgis as she could get, she inhaled his scent. It reminded her of the outdoors. He slid his tongue into her mouth, loving the taste of her. He cupped her face with his hands as he deepened the kiss, he pulled his head back just a tiny bit to take a breath, "My god, you are so beautiful!" he said before kissing her eyes, her cheeks, her mouth, again. His hands slid from her lovely face to her shoulders and down to her breasts. Caressing them was not enough...he wanted to taste her!

Her breasts throbbed from need and she was wet below. She spread her legs so she could feel his arousal press against her; oh, she needed that so very badly. She needed this man deep inside her and knew he would only bring her pleasure. As his lips touched her nipple, she arched off the bed and moaned. Then a thrill shot through as his hand caressed the other one.

Ever so slowly his hand slid down her body, caressing and worshiping her as he went. Finally reaching the juncture of her thighs, he found that her legs were already parted for him. He smiled into their kiss as he felt her wetness. She was so excited and ready for him. Stroking her clit, Sturgis felt her nearly arch up off of the bed, her desire was so great. After just a few minutes of this gently action, he slid his fingers farther down her wet slit.

She wanted to scream when he inserted his finger inside her wet core and when he started stroking in and out of her. She cried his name, over and over as she had her first orgasm. Her muscles clenched and released as she rode it out, and her inner muscles griped his finger and held it as though she would never let it go.

Kissing his way down her body, his mouth soon replaced his hand at her womanhood. Sucking and nibbling on her clit, while his first finger gained a companion, and he stroked both of them in and out of her, she came again before he lifted his head. "Are you ready for me, my love?" he asked tenderly.

Sturgis hoped that she was truly ready for him because he did not think that he was going to be able to take this first time with her slowly. Pausing at her entrance for just enough time to look into her eyes for permission to continue, he stroked into her when he got it.

He was so large! She had seen that when she undressed him and took him in her mouth, but never had she felt so completely full before! He filled her completely! But he didn't hurt her, it was just a full feeling, and now, she needed him to move. She stroked his back and moved her hands down to his buttocks, holding them she pulled him to her and arched up at the same time hoping he would take her hint.

Sturgis understood her, and knew that she was ready for him to start moving within her. Pumping in and out of her, he said, "My darling, I am so sorry that I  
cannot make this last as long as I wanted for you…but you are so hot and beautiful that I can't hold back!" With just a few more strokes, he was cumming…It was like the 4th came early! He was sure that he saw fireworks!

Little did he know, that was exactly what she wanted, what she needed! Just as he made his final strokes, Francesca had another strong orgasm. Raking her nails down his back and biting his shoulder, her muscles clenched as she felt him reach his release also. She could feel each muscle tighten and grip, including the ones within her inner core, she wondered if Sturgis could feel them to. She  
whispered, "I love you, Carino," words that were written on her heart.

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Snuggled in each other's arms after their wonderful lovemaking, Sturgis gave a happy sigh. Hearing this, Francesca smiled, "So, did I please you, my love?"

"More than I can say, darling!" he pulled her closed and kissed her sweet lips. "Did I meet your standards?"

"Sturgis!" she rebuked, "did I not seem pleased?"

"Yes, you did, but I wanted to make sure that I keep you happy. With all those Italian men that are right there…"

"So you think I am the kind to have many men in my life?" she was not sure whether to be truly upset by this conversation or could he be teasing her?

"No! Not at all! That is not what I meant, Francesca, I am sorry if you even thought that!" he raised up on one elbow and looked directly into her eyes, "I was just trying to make sure, in my own clumsy way, that you were really happy with me. I am sorry!"

"Carino! You make me very happy; there is no one in my life, but you, except for my family. The only thing I hate is that we live so far apart, it is hard to see enough of each other."

"Yes, that is something we need to consider if we are going to plan a future," he replied with a yawn that slipped out without warning.

She smiled at him and suggested that they sleep, adding that they would have a full and active day tomorrow.

"Oh?" he asked tiredly.

"I was hoping that you would come on the picnic with Papa', Kara, and the twins and I, and then afterwards we were going to watch the fireworks over the Tidal Basin."

"Mmmmm, I would like that," he said and within second was asleep. She snuggled down into his arms and went to sleep herself.

Friday, July 4, 2003

1200 EST

At the park.

Francesca and Sturgis arrived at the appointed meeting place to find that AJ, Kara, and the twins had pulled in just moments before. The tiny terrors ran to greet their big sister at full force, only Sturgis standing behind her, kept her from falling to the ground under the combined velocity of these two. When she finished greeting the twins, Francesca gave Kara and her Papa' a hug. Kara, never the shy one, walked over and hugged Sturgis, too. But his first encounter with AJ after the night he and Francesca had just spent together was a bit uncomfortable.

AJ could tell by their body language that his daughter and Sturgis were now on intimate terms. He was not sure how he felt about that and it showed as he greeted Sturgis with just a handshake. Then he looked at his daughter who came over and wrapped her arm around Sturgis' waist and smiled up at him, he could see how happy she was, and the smile that Sturgis gave her in return, spoke to AJ. He knew that look well, it was the same one he wore everyday since meeting Kara. Sturgis was in love with his daughter, and she seemed very pleased by that. It was good enough for AJ; with an accepting grin he turned the handshake that was still going on into a clap on the back in what passed for a manly hug. Sturgis knew that he had just been accepted into this family!

The picnic was a load of fun, but even so, the adults were grateful for the peace and quite when the twins finally collapsed for a nap midway through the afternoon. However, the quiet did not last since they were up two hours later and back at full steam for the rest of the day!

All four adults were pleasantly tired from running after them by the time it was dark and the fireworks started. They spread out a couple of blankets on the ground in their chosen spot and settled down to watch the display. This was really the twins' first experience with fireworks since they had been too young last year. It seemed they spent more time with their heads hidden in their parent's laps than they did looking up.

Sturgis leaned over and whispered into Francesca's ear, after one particularly beautiful burst of color in the sky, "These are not half as beautiful as the ones I saw last night!"

Looking confused, she said, "There were no fireworks last night, Carino!"

"Yes, there were, darling! Yes there were," his knowing grin told her what he was talking about and she blushed!

To be continued…


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Sturgis and Francesca helped AJ and Kara carry the twins and all their belongings back to the Escalade after the fireworks. They all said good-bye to each other as they prepared to go their separate ways. AJ looked Sturgis in the eye and said, "If the two of you are not busy tomorrow afternoon, why don't you come out to the house for lunch?"

"We would love to, Sir," Sturgis answered for both of them.

"No need for the 'Sir' when we are off duty, Sturgis," AJ told him.

"Sorry, Si…AJ, just a form of respect I learned at Pop's knee, and then the military made it pretty much permanent!" Sturgis grinned.

"Fine, just know it is not necessary outside of office hours," and he got into the Escalade and drove his family home.

Getting into his car, where Francesca was waiting, he told her that they had a lunch date with her father. "I am glad that he is seeming to accept us as a couple now, it is hard for him to let go. I cannot imagine how it will be when Andi is in love."

"I thought she was already engaged!" Sturgis replied with a laugh.

"Oh, dear, I had forgotten that!" she gave a heavy sigh, "Oh depressing! My one-year-old half-sister is engaged before me!"

They both laughed at her silliness, and they were still chuckling as they pulled up at the hotel. "Will you come in tonight, Sturgis?"

"As long as you want me to, Francesca, I will stay every night!" was his answer.

"Oh, how I wish I could stay longer than Sunday, my darling!" she whispered as they crossed the lobby. Sturgis could hardly wait until the elevator doors closed to take her in his arms and kiss her with the desperate passion he was feeling. Every time he thought of them parting, he got this ache in his gut. That was how he knew he was going to have to find a way to have her in his life permanently!

Up in her room Francesca sat back on the bed and watched Sturgis undress; it was a wonder within itself. What a magnificent body he had! She wanted him so much! She could wait no longer, and stood to go over to him, she ran her hands on the tight curls on his chest. Finding that his nipples were already hard little pebbles she leaned over and started to lave them with her tongue, over and over again.

Sturgis moaned at her actions, he slowly removed her sundress that she had been wearing all day, to find very sexy lingerie underneath it. It was like unwrapping a gift every time he saw her come out of her outer clothing! When they were both naked he led her to the bed and was surprised when she twirled around and pushed him back so he fell onto the bed!

"I will have my wicked way with you, Sir!" she told him. She crawled up on the bed and sat astraddle of him. Leaning down she took his nipple into her mouth, taking turns, she sucked them both, she could have swore she heard him gasp. Looking up into his face she could see the pleasure there, that, and the fact that she could feel his erection pushing at the lower part of her back, gave her the courage to continue on downward.

Sliding her hips past his erection, she massaged his stomach muscles and lightly drew her nails along the lower part of his stomach, causing a spasm that did cause him to gasp. Sliding farther down Francesca touched his thickly muscled thighs, she massaged, squeezed and lightly stroked them, she stopped and placed a gentle kiss on each one, before going down to his feet. There she  
massaged his feet and ran a nail up the bottom of his foot.

Looking up she smiled; she wanted to see if he was ticklish on his feet. Then she kept eye contact with him as she placed his big toe into her mouth, and sucked gently upon it to see what his reaction would be. He seemed to be holding himself in a stiff salute, except he had his hands behind his head.

To be continued…


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Francesca saw that he was more than ready for what she had in mind next! She wanted to touch his manhood, and it was already at attention! Slowly moving up the bed she watched his face, she reached out and took his penis into her hand, and while it was hard as a rock, it still felt as smooth as silk. Holding it in one hand, she stroked it with the other. At the tip was a tiny drop of glistening fluid, taking her finger, she touched it and ran it around the top until it was wet, almost as wet as she was.

With a firm grip on him, she gloved his penis in one hand, and started to  
stroke it up and down, as though he were entering her and pulling out. While she continued the stroking motion, she cupped his balls and gently squeezed. Then she looked up to see what affect all this was having on Sturgis.

His eyes were closed in intense bliss...his control was almost gone at this point... "Francesca you are incredible!" he gasped.

Her eyes gleamed as an idea came to her and she moved to straddle him. She rose up and positioned his cock at her very wet entrance, sliding down on him. She was still surprised that she could take all of him! He was so large. But she did and then started to slowly raise herself until he was almost all the way out and then take him all the way back inside. "How does this feel to you, Carino?"

"Oh, Darling, it feels fantastic!" He put his knees up a bit so she could use his legs as a backrest, and taking her hands in his, to steady her, he watched as her beautiful breasts bounced as she rode him. "Does that feel good to you, Francesca? Do you like what you are doing?"

"Sturgis, I haven't stopped enjoying what I have been doing since you took off your clothes!" Soon she started to quicken her pace, the feel of him inside of her, his legs at her back, his hands holding hers and most of all his very scent covered her. She could feel every delicious inch inside her and she was full, so very full, and the friction caused from "riding him" was building a passion inside of her that she never knew existed. She could feel her nipples harden and they tingled for his touch. She quickened her pace again, as though she were racing for something that was just out of reach.

Sensing that she was getting close to orgasm, Sturgis let go of her hands and reached out to cup her breasts in his hands, tweaking her nipples just a bit, he grinned at her moan of pleasure. Then he allowed one hand to slide down her belly and reach between their connected bodies...placing his thumb on her clit he stroked it, as she rode him...waiting for her to climax...

Too many feelings were bombarding her all at once. He was everywhere, causing such marvelous sensations to run throughout her body. Arching her head back and grinding her body into his, she gasped out his name and her muscles started to spasm both inside and out. Her orgasm ripped through her, causing her to shudder her release, until she could do no more then collapse on top of him with their bodies still joined.

"Happy, love?" he asked with a grin as she lay on top of him. Without waiting for an answer, he flipped her over onto her back, remaining inside of her the entire time...it was not until then that she realized he was still hard...he had not cum yet! "Ready for more, love?" he asked and started pumping in and out of her.

"Oh, Carino, I have never been happier. Yes, my love, yes...faster, Sturgis,  
faster. Ooooh…please!"

He stroked in and out of her until he could feel her orgasm building, then as he came, he called out her name. "Francescaaaaaaa!" When he was spent, he collapsed to her side, so his weight would not be too much for her, and gently  
kissed her sweet lips.

"That was amazing, Sturgis. Are you happy?" she asked.

"Ssssshhhh, don't bother me, woman! I have died and gone to heaven..." he  
closed his eyes with a smile…

To be continued…


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

Saturday, July 5, 2003

1200 EST

Chegwidden Home

McLean, Virginia

Lunch the next day was a fun event, made even more so by the incident that happened after the meal! It seemed that the twins had had their first dental appointment that morning, but had been told that they could not have their treat until after they ate lunch. So, as soon as the meal was over, they ran to grab the treat they had gotten from the dentist.

Andi and Jerry ran back into the room each with a lollypop hanging out of their mouths. Francesca started giggling as soon as she realized what they had; her reaction caused Sturgis to look closer. When he realized that they were lollypops, he started to choke on his coffee. AJ reached over to thump Sturgis on the back, when Francesca said, "Kara, do you remember your wedding bouquet?"

Kara looked at her stepdaughter, and then at the choking, Sturgis and started laughing, "Yes, I do!" she told her.

AJ heard the comment about the bouquet and his eyes darted between Sturgis and his daughter…and KNEW why the man was choking! AJ thumped harder than needed for the next few seconds. Sturgis finally pulled away for fear of being bruised. His eyes met AJ's and he knew that AJ knew! He stuttered into speech, "Sir, I…um…"

"Sturgis," AJ held his hand up for silence, and got it immediately, "I just hope that your intentions are honorable."

"They are, Sir!" he told the man he hoped would one day be his father-in-law.

Because the women were still sharing laughter, they had missed the interchange between the two men.

The rest of the afternoon passed pleasantly, with no other major incidents. As Sturgis and Francesca were getting ready to leave, AJ asked, "So, what do the two of you have planned for tomorrow?"

Kara seeing the look of disappointment on her stepdaughter's face, when she thought that her father would rope her into spending another day with him, and not alone with the man she loved, jumped in with, "AJ, don't forget that we are going over to the Woods for most of the day tomorrow."

"We are?" he looked startled at this announcement.

"Yes, I told you about it over a week ago," she answered.

Francesca gave Kara a grateful smile as they prepared to leave, and an extra tight hug for the lie she knew that her stepmother just told on her behalf.

When they had left, Kara asked AJ if he would start the twins' bath for her. He always enjoyed helping with this nightly event, so did not mind at all. As soon as he was busy running the water into the tub, Kara got on the phone to Becky Woods. "Becky! I need for you to have us over for lunch tomorrow, is that possible?" Kara pleaded.

"Sure, Kara, but what is going on?"

"AJ wanted to have Francesca spend the day with us tomorrow, and I could tell that she wanted to be alone with her boyfriend. So, I told AJ we were going to your house tomorrow, and implied that it had been planned for a week or more."

"How did you imply that?" Becky laughed.

"Okay! I just told him it was! Happy now?" Kara grumbled.

Laughing even harder, Becky agreed that she was happy with that explanation and that Kara would 'owe' her one for this favor! Kara agreed to pay the price.

The next day everything was just fine, until George made a comment about having to cancel his golf game that he had planned for two weeks, to have lunch with his 'old seadog pal'! AJ looked at Kara, who was blushing with guilt, and he knew that she had arranged this day, on the spur of the moment, to give Francesca a day alone with Sturgis.

The look that he gave her, promised retribution when they got home. Then he explained the entire reason that his game had to be canceled to George. The men gave both women a hard time for the rest of the day by planting themselves in front of George's large screen television and watching the game!

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

The next day, Francesca and Sturgis spent the entire day in her hotel room. They were rarely out of the robes that the hotel provided, and spent most of the day making love, eating from room service, or just talking about the future. Neither one of them wanted the day to end, Francesca's flight was at 2200 hours that evening and both were avoiding talking about her leaving. It would be twenty-six days till Sturgis would be arriving in Italy on his vacation, and it seemed more like twenty-six years to the two wrapped in each other's arms that day.

Finally, it could be put off no longer, Francesca was packed and it was time to leave for the airport. Both were silent as they left the hotel, the drive was short and silent also. Tears slid down her cheeks as they stood in the terminal waiting for her flight to be called, "Oh, Sturgis, I did not know it would hurt this much to leave you!"

His voice was hoarse as he answered her, "I know, we have to find a way to be together, Francesca, these partings are killing me!"

With a heavy heart she walked away as the flight was called, she wanted to look back, but knew that if she did she would run back to him and throw herself into his arms. She couldn't do that, she had a life and commitments in Italy. It was the first time that she came close to hating her work.

Sturgis left the airport with his shoulders slumped; it would be a terrible month until he could see her again. He had to find a way to stop these partings!

Two weeks went by with aching slowness, everyone at JAG knew something was wrong with Sturgis, but only AJ knew the reason. Finally, he had to do something about Sturgis' mood, it was affecting his work. Calling him into his office, AJ said, "Sit down, son."

"Sir?" Sturgis questioned the informal form of address in the office.

As Sturgis took the leather chair in the conversation area, instead of in front of his CO's desk, AJ sat down in the one next to him. "You have been in a blue funk since my daughter left for Italy, it is having a detrimental effect on your work."

"I apologize, Sir, I will correct that at once."

"Sturgis, you work is important, but so is your emotional wellbeing. What is it has you acting like you lost your best friend?"

"It's worse than loosing my best friend, Sir. I am in love with your daughter and I am finding it very hard to live without her!"

"Then why aren't you doing something about it?" AJ demanded.

"Sir?"

"If you can't live without her then why are you?"

"I…I don't know. What would you suggest?"

"That depends on what your intentions are."

"I want to marry her, Sir! With your permission, of course, Sir!"

"And if I said 'no'?" AJ grinned at him.

"Then I might have to disobey you, Sir!" Sturgis jumped to his feet.

"Sit down, Sturgis, I was only trying to find out how much you meant what you said. You have my blessing, she loves you and I can tell that you love her. Just make her happy, that is all I ask," AJ offered his hand to Sturgis and shook it when he responded to the gesture.

"Do you think that there is any way that she might be willing to live here in the States, Sir?"

"I don't know that, Sturgis, you would have to ask her that yourself. I can tell you that Kara and I would love to see more of her and it would be wonderful if she lived here."

"Well, Sir, I will do my best to convince her of that. But if she feels that she needs to stay in Italy for her career…I might have to ask for a transfer."

"I had already thought of that, and I am sure that I could find you a position in the Naples office, if it comes to that."

"Thank you, Sir," Sturgis shook AJ's hand again and left the office.

AJ realized that he was so distracted that Sturgis had not waited to be dismissed. He smiled at that, but hoped that this would not become a habit!

To be continued…


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Friday, August 1, 2003

2200 EST

Dulles International Airport

Sturgis had grabbed a cab to the airport so he would not have to leave his car in long-term parking. He was walking on air through the terminal because at the end of the four-hour flight he would see the woman he loved! He had a ring in his luggage that he hoped she would be wearing very soon!

He saw her almost as soon as he came off of the plane; he had a moment before she spotted him, to take in just how lovely she was. When she looked up and saw him she gave a squeal of delight and flew into his arms. Sturgis swung her off of her feet and twirled her around, locking her lips in a searing kiss even before he set her on her feet again. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and she was trying to keep from ripping his clothes off, right there and then!

"I missed you so, Carino!" she gasped when the kiss finally broke. "It seemed like a year that we have been apart!

"More like two years!" he told her and kissed her again.

"I am guessing that since we did not talk about this again, that you are staying with me for your visit?" she asked with desire burning in her eyes.

"Yes! Let's just get my bag and we are out of here."

"Bag? One bag? For two weeks?" she gasped outraged.

"Yes, Francesca, one bag for two weeks," he grinned at her, "I am not a fashion plate that needs fifteen pieces of luggage for a short trip!"

"I did not have fifteen pieces of luggage when I came for a visit!" she pouted.

"No, you didn't," he soothed her, "You only had six, of course, you were in the States for five days…" he gave a shout of laughter at her affronted look and continued, "So, by that calculation, for a two week stay, you would have needed about eighteen pieces!"

She mumbled something under her breath that he did not catch, but he also noticed that she did not deny his claim!

When they reached the parking lot, he got his first look at her car and was not surprised. It was a tiny, Italian-made, sports car, in metallic silver, and the seats were black leather. Throwing his bag into the trunk, which could have passed for a glove compartment in his car, he climbed in and wrapped his legs around his ears. Or at least it felt that way, when he was crammed in next to her.

Her apartment was just as he pictured it would be, attractive and expensively decorated, and it suited her personality wonderfully. It was not frilly or lacey, but it was definitely feminine, just not overly so, so he would not feel uncomfortable being there. However, he did not have much time to look around, because they were wrapped in each other's arms as soon as the door closed behind them.

When they finally came up for air after that first kiss, she pulled him through her living room, quickly, and into her bedroom. They ripped clothes off of each other, neither one caring where things landed in their haste to be naked with each other.

Finally when they were both naked, Francesca stood back and stared at him. Sturgis was set on fire by her eyes. The hunger in her look was something he  
had not seen directed at him in a very long time. He stood taller and straighter as her desire gave him confidence. His manhood rose to the invitation in her eyes. By the time her steamy stare seared its way to his groin, he was fully erect.

He pulled her close and kissed her. His lips were expressing more than his  
words ever could. Moving his hands to cup her bottom, he gently thrust his  
manhood against her belly. Sturgis' kisses became more urgent as her hands  
caressed the back of his head, holding him close and encouraging him to  
devour her mouth. He drew a ragged breath and whispered her name.

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Her eyes blazed with desire. She wanted him and could mentally feel him inside her already. As she stood there looking at him, she felt the moisture between her legs. Never had she dreamed it was possible to love someone as much as she loved Sturgis, and to want him as much.

Sturgis dropped to his knees in front of her, his mouth searching for her breast  
and finding it almost by instinct. Taking possession of her nipple, he sucked it into his mouth and paid loving attention to it with his tongue. Gently playing with her other nipple with his hand, so it would not get lonely until his mouth could devote time to it, he switched back and forth several times.

Francesca stood with her head thrown back and her lips slightly parted, barely breathing...afraid to breathe…afraid he would stop what he was doing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her hand at the back of his head. She caressed his neck upward to his head and back again, arching her shoulders, until finally, "Please, Carino, suck hard, my darling," she begged.

Kissing his way to her womanhood, he delicately licked her inner folds. Gently taking her clit into his mouth and sucked. The feelings he was creating in her were sending a fire though her blood. Sliding a finger into her moist center, he sucked harder on her clit. This caused the fire to burn so much hotter, Francesca arched upward to get as much of her lower body into Sturgis' mouth as possible. At this point she was trembling violently. He could feel her breathing become rapid and shallow and knew she was close to cumming. Inserting a second finger into her, she flew over the edge into heaven!

The orgasm was so strong, that Francesca had no idea what had happened to her, until finally, her heart started to pump blood at a reasonable rate again and her lungs allowed her to breathe again. Then she opened her eyes and saw the man she loved, Sturgis. He waited until her breathing settled down, she looked up at him, wondering what he was going to do next. He waited for her eyes to meet his, and then he brought the two fingers that had just been inside of her to his lips. He licked them first, just tasting her juices, and then he put them in his mouth and sucked them clean.

Francesca could not believe how that simple act, once again built a fire in her. To see how he had simply licked her juices off his fingers while watching her ignited a fire inside her again. This time she wanted him inside her, all of him. Every hard, thick, long inch of him! She wanted him thrusting hard and fast until they both were satisfied.

Taking his rigid cock in his hand, Sturgis ran it up and down her wet slit. Teasing her, tormenting her, tickling her clit with the head of his cock. When she was thrashing on the bed, he finally slid into her tight sheath in one fluid motion. He could wait no longer, and started to stroke in and out. Their tongues dueled in time to his thrusts; he could feel that she was once again having trouble drawing a deep breath. Sturgis caught her gasps into his mouth and they echoed into his soul.

Her fingernails raked down his back as the tension built within her. He pounded his cock home, so very close to his own release. But he wanted her to cum with him! Lowering his head to her breast, he took her nipple in his mouth and gently bit down; she flew into orgasm as he exploded deep inside of her. As he made to move off her, because he was afraid he was too heavy for her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him, and muttered, "No, sweetheart, I love the way you feel pressed close to me, and the closer the better."

To be continued…


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

When they had recovered enough to talk, Sturgis rolled onto his side so he could look at her glowing face. "I had planned out this evening a bit differently than this, not that I am complaining, mind you, but I had something I wanted to ask you, before we got to this point."

"I am sorry, Carino! Could you just ask me, now, and pretend that it was earlier? Or we could pretend that we did not have sex and you could ask me then we could make love again!" she smiled at her second solution.

He laughed! She always made him so happy. Getting up from the bed, he went back to the living room to retrieve the ring box from his bag. Walking back into the bedroom, he saw that she was propped up in bed, looking at him. Her heated stare had him stirring again, even though they had just had mind-numbing sex, he found he was ready again!

Kneeling down next to the bed, he leaned in close to her, and asked, "Francesca Paretti, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Tears sprang into her eyes, and she threw herself into his arms, "Si! Carino, Si! Si! Si!"

"Darling, wait to strangle me till you can get the insurance!" he laughed.

"Che? {What?}" she asked.

"Nothing, darling," he laughed again. Holding out the ring box, he said, "I thought you might like to take a look at this." He opened the box and removed a solitaire diamond ring, in an empress cut, set in a white gold band. It was not an elaborate ring, but lovely and elegant, just like he thought of her.

She gasped in delight, "Oh, Sturgis, it is beautiful! I love it! Put it on for me, please!" she asked him.

He slid it onto her finger and she was surprised that it fit perfectly. Then she remembered that Kara had asked her ring size, one day, last week, when they had talked on the phone. Grinning at Sturgis, she said, "So, you had help planning this?"

"How did you know?"

"Kara asked me for my ring size, last week."

"Yes, I asked your father's blessing, and then, when I was over there to dinner one night, I mentioned that I wanted to bring a ring with me. Kara said she would find out your size for me."

"Thank you, Sturgis, I would have hated to have remove it to have it sized. This is perfect!"

"I love you so much, Francesca!" he kissed her tenderly, and she deepened the kiss as their passions heated.

As he joined her on the bed, Sturgis kissed her again and then let his lips trail down her neck, to her shoulders, and on to the tips of her beautiful breasts. As his lips teased one nipple, his hand caressed the other, he kept switching back and forth...with his free hand he stroked her waist to her hips and to her thighs. He slowly ran his hand up her inner thighs, parting her legs for him to caress her mound. When he found her wet center, he slid his finger to her opening, inserting one finger into her wetness and placing his thumb on her clit.

Reaching up and holding his head to her breast, Francesca moaned...at the touch of his hand on her womanhood, she spread her legs to give him better access, and at the same time arching up begging for his touch..."Sturgis, I want you too, my love."

"I want you too, my love!" he said. He rose up on the bed when he felt her wetness. As she lay there, he gently took her ankles in his hands and placed her legs over his shoulders, grinning at startled look she gave him from his quick actions. Now his mouth was at the perfect height for what he had in mind. He smiled at the shocked look on her face and buried his head between her legs...

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

"Ooooohh Sturgis! Oh, darling, yes..." locking her ankles in the behind his neck, she arched up into his mouth..."more, darling, more..." He was happy to comply, licking and sucking his way up and down her slit. He finally settled on her clit and sucked it into his mouth. Nibbling just enough to give her a jolt, he slid a finger into her wet center...

Whimpering, she twisted and used the inner muscles to squeeze his finger. She reached down and caressed his head, wanting nothing more than to scream at him to take her, make love with her now. But she had come to know him and knew he would do everything within his power to see that she was more than satisfied. Oh, that mouth, and the things he could do with it, that silver-tongued devil! Oh, more, she needed so much more, she needed him inside her!

He continued to suck on her clit, as he slid another finger into her and began working his way in and out of her with ever increasing speed..."Come for me, baby...I love how your juices flow when you do! I want to lick you clean and start again!" That is all it took, the feeling of his fingers sliding in and out faster, his mouth working as it sucked on her clit, and last, but most of all, not least, his wonderful voice talking to her, telling her how he loved to feel her body as she came.

Francesca gasped calling out his name, "Sturgis, oh, my darling!" as her muscles spasmed and nothing else mattered, but the man and the magic he gave her.

"You taste so good. The sweetest nectar in the world!...I want you to come for me again, baby!" he growled, and began working his fingers in and out, once again, after he had cleaned up her cum juices with his mouth...

"Oh, Sturgis, I love what you do to me with your mouth, but I want you inside of me so we can both share the pleasure. I want you inside me so we can make love to each other," begged Francesca.

"But I want to see how wild I can drive you, darling!" he grinned evilly at her and started sucking again...

"Carino! Oh, Sturgis!" Shifting to move closer and deeper into his mouth, "Wild, I'll show you wild, turn about is fair play," she moaned. Gripping the bedcovers, and her head rolling from side to side, she pleaded for release that was just out of reach...

He slid a third finger into her and lightly bit down on her clit...sending her over the edge with a pleased grin on his face...before she even had a chance to recover, he was at it again!

Arching her hips, trying to get into rhythm with his fingers, she started to move. Feeling the movement, the friction, along with his mouth attached to her clit, the sucking didn't take long to cause her to shatter, and although, she thought there was no more, she flooded his mouth and weakly lay there as the spasms shook her body. Sturgis rose to his feet, and helped her to lie straight on the bed, as she recovered from her third orgasm; he laid down next to her and kissed her deeply, sharing her taste with her. His fingers caressed her breasts as they kissed and then he broke the kiss to move down to her breasts with his mouth. He suckled on one breast and then the other as if he were nursing from her. Her nipples became pebble hard and he nipped them with his teeth when they did. His hand strayed down to her curls again and began to play with her clit...she was soon on her way again.

Weakly, Francesca protested, "No, please, Sturgis, make love with me, please..."

"I am, darling, I am!" he smiled and pinched her clit until she came again, then he kissed her deeply and got on his knees between her legs. She was so weak from coming by then, that he could have done anything and she could not have stopped him, but he loved her and only wanted to give her pleasure, something that she had had so little in her life. Taking his rock hard cock in his hand, he stroked it up and down her dripping slit, and she moaned, in one swift motion he slid completely into her and stopped.

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Finally, my love, you're home!" Using every ounce of strength she had, Francesca arched up, she to wanted to drive him wild. She reached up and took his nipples in her hands and pinched them lightly and he groaned his pleasure at her.

Stroking in and out of her at a fast pace, Sturgis was about to cum, but he wanted her with him. "Ohhhh, so close, Francesca, come with me, darling!" he stroked into her harder, she could feel him swelling inside of her and ready to burst, "NOW, Francesca, now!" he gasped...

Grabbing his arms and using them to grind herself against Sturgis, she threw her head back and moaned. He called her name and the spasms took her and she lost track of time, nothing existed, but the two people entwined in this room.

After the intensity of their lovemaking, neither could stay awake for long, they whispered words of love in each other's ears for a few minutes and then drifted off.

Francesca was up first because she was not battling jet lag. She quietly crawled out of bed, took a shower, and then went into the kitchen to start breakfast.

It was the wonderful scents coming from the kitchen that woke Sturgis about an hour later. He stretched and took stock of his surroundings. He had not taken time to look around last night and he smiled as he remembered the passion they had shared. She was wearing his ring! She had really said 'yes'! He was an engaged man! He was very happy.

Sturgis got out of bed and grabbing his boxers, slid into them and went looking for his fiancée! He found her in the kitchen taking something out of the oven. She was wearing a white silk robe that was almost transparent with the sun coming through the window behind her. The sight was enough to get his mind off of how hungry he was!

"Good morning, Carino!" she said when she saw him. Placing a kiss on his lips she told him to sit down that breakfast was ready.

"This feels very homey! Like we have been doing it for years," he smiled at her, as she placed a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I need to get in the practice of feeding you!" she told him. "We will have to see if you like my cooking."

"Well, whatever you have made this morning smells fantastic! What is it?"

"It is just a breakfast casserole. I hope you like it," she said as she served him a large portion.

Taking a huge forkful, he savored the wonderful combination of flavors that his tongue met. "This is superb, Francesca! What all is in it?"

"I cannot tell you all my secrets, Sturgis!" she teased as she took pleasure in his enjoyment of the food she had prepared.

"I will know ALL your secrets!" he exclaimed as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her into his lap. She squealed and tried to get away, but he held her fast. "Are you going to confess?" Sturgis demanded.

"No!" she told him and struggled to be free again.

"Okay, then you will have to be tortured into telling!"

Having been roughed up by past lovers, she closed her eyes and prepared to be hurt. She had hoped that Sturgis was not like the others, but it seemed all men were alike! Francesca did not have long to wait until Sturgis began his torture of her. She was amazed, however, when he did! There was no way she had ever expected the form his torture would take! He began to tickle her!

She squirmed and twisted in his lap, trying to get away from his vicious fingers, but they were everywhere at once! She could not get away, no matter how hard she tried. Begging and pleading were to no avail, either, he would not stop! "Alright, I will tell you!" she practically screamed after several minutes of this torture.

"See! That was not so hard!" he smirked as he cuddled her to him after her surrender. "Now, tell me what is in this wonderful casserole!"

To be continued…

Breakfast Casserole

2pkgs refrigerated crescent tolls

1 cp shredded Swiss or mozzarella cheese

½ cp chopped onion

¼ cp butter

1/3 cp flour

¼ tsp thyme

¼ tsp pepper

1 cp chicken broth

¾ cp milk

2 cps ham

1 ½ cps loose-packed frozen hash browns

5 hard-boiled eggs chopped

2 tlb milk

For curst separate one pgk of rolls into bottom of 13x9 pan bake for 8 to 12 mins at 375 until golden brown

For filling cook onion in butter until tender add in flour thyme and pepper mix well add broth and milk cook till thick and bubbly then stir in ham potatoes and eggs heat through pour into crust

Separate remaining rolls and place them on top for a upper crust brush with milk and bake for 20 to 25 mins at 375 or until crust is golden brown


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

After confessing the secret ingredients in her casserole, both of them went back to eating, and Francesca asked Sturgis what he wanted to do that day. "Well I suppose since I am here, I should do some sight seeing, but mainly I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

"I can take some days off of work while you are here, Carino, but I have had so many off lately, that I cannot take the whole two weeks off."

"I didn't expect you to, darling. I was not able to do that when you were in the States. Why should your job be any different?" he questioned with a smile.

"I am so glad that you understand!" she exclaimed. "So many men think it is only their careers that are important!"

"Then you have been going out with the wrong kind of men!" Sturgis told her.

"Yes, I will have to be more careful in the future!" she said with a grin.

"What?" he frowned, "There will be no other dating! We are engaged now!"

Francesca sighed, "Do you mean we will not go out until we are married?"

"What?"

"Well, you said no more dating…"

"I meant OTHER men!"

"OH!" she giggled.

Sturgis, finally realizing that he was being teased, pulled her back into his lap for more torture! Francesca giggled and wiggled on his lap, trying to get free, but to no avail. However, in her struggles her robe came open, that combined with her movements in his lap, had Sturgis ready for some 'other' kind of action. He stood with her still in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

By the time they finally made it back to the kitchen, the meal was cold and needed to be popped into the microwave to be reheated. Francesca suggested some things that she wanted to show him while they were eating their belated meal. He agreed and they quickly finished eating and dressed for a day out on the town.

"I thought that we could visit Gaeta today, it is the homeport for the 6th Fleet flagship, and all the support personnel, and Papa' loved seeing it when he was here visiting!"

Sturgis agreed that it was something that he would like to see also, and she began telling him about it as they drove towards the lovely little town. "A 14th century wall divides Gaeta, keeping 'Gaeta Vecchia' (Old Gaeta) on the peninsula from becoming one with the modern Gaeta. Gaeta Vecchia has buildings dating back to the 13th century, most of which have been refurbished, and remodeled to meet modern needs. The streets are very narrow!" she grinned at him, turning her head as she drove to look at him.

He had not been worried about her statement until he saw that she often took her eyes off the road, to look over at him, on the trip! She continued her running dialog on the town they were heading for, "I forgot to mention that, for such a small town, Gaeta does have an awful lot of churches. Most are kept closed and are opened only on special holidays. Most of them are in Gaeta Vecchia and are no much larger than a chapel, but considering you can walk from the point of the peninsula to the outskirts of town in about an hour, 300 churches are a bit much, don't you think?"

"It never ceases to amaze me how vast and rich Italian history is!" Sturgis told her.

"Gaeta lays on the Tyrrhenian Sea coast, between Rome and Naples. It has a natural gulf, ideal for fishing vessels, although it is too shallow for warships. There is a funny story about the USS Guadalcanal and the gulf! The skipper refused to be towed in reverse to the pier on a very windy day, and when the lines snapped, the wind pushed it from twenty fathoms in the channel, to less than five fathoms in the middle of the gulf. They had eight tugs pulling on it, and it didn't budge an inch, until all the water had been dumped and the fuel had been unloaded!"

Sturgis chuckled over the misadventures of the poor Guadalcanal, "How awful for her skipper! That had to be the funniest sight but not something that a CO would ever want known! I hope no one was injured when the towline parted. That could become a deadly danger."

To be continued…


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Tuesday, August 5, 2003

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

AJ had been waiting for a call back from the SECNAV on the 'Sturgis situation', since he had called Sheffield on the first of the month. As soon as AJ knew that the engagement was imminent, he started making plans to transfer Sturgis out of his chain of command. The SECNAV had told him that he had a few ideas and that he would get back to AJ as soon as he had something worked out.

The call came through right after the morning staff meeting. AJ was sitting at his desk going over the morning mail with PO Coates. When the phone rang, Coates looked at the Admiral, as if asking permission to answer it.

At his resigned nod, she picked it up with a sheepish smile, "JAG Headquarters, Admiral Chegwidden's office…Yes, Mr. Secretary, he is in, let me buzz him…" She looked up at AJ, and with the mouthpiece pressed against his shoulder, said, "It's the SECNAV for you, Sir." He waved his hand for the phone and she passed the receiver over to him.

What AJ didn't know was, that an old friend of his- that is what she had told Secretary Sheffield, when she came to see him that morning with the promotion list- was in the office when he placed the call to Admiral Chegwidden. Bobbi Latham sat there while Secretary Sheffield talked with AJ, the entire time she had a small recorder going, hoping to catch some pieces of conversation that could be useful towards getting Francesca out of Sturgis' life!

"Yes, Mr. Secretary?…Yes, Sir, I'm sitting down." 'This can't be good!' AJ thought, as he dismissed Coates with a wave of his hand, and indicated that she close the door behind her on the way out.

"I have some news for you AJ, about that problem we discussed a few days ago." Edward Sheffield said.

"What is it, Sir?"

"If you daughter becomes engaged to Commander Turner it will not affect you because you will no longer be the JAG."

"I am afraid that I don't understand, Sir."

"Admiral Morris will be taking over as JAG on the 15th! I hope that you can have him up to speed by then?"

AJ was so stunned by this announcement that he did not answer right away. He had been the Judge Advocate General for eight years now! And suddenly it was all over! In just ten day's time, he would…he would be what? He thought, 'The SECNAV has not said yet where I will be going!' Suddenly, he realized that Sheffield was waiting for him to answer. "Yes, Sir, I can have him up to speed by then. Will Colonel Mackenzie continue on as his Chief of Staff?"

At Sheffield's 'yes', AJ continued, "She will be a great asset to him, she is very familiar with the ins and outs of the office."

There was a pause as Sheffield waited for AJ to ask what was to become of him. When that did not happen, he relented and said, "I suppose you would like to know where you will be heading, Admiral?"

"I serve at your bidding, Sir!" AJ said, sitting straighter in his chair, even though he could not be seen. He was waiting for the SECNAV to request his retirement.

A laugh came across the line, "You will be staying in town, if that is your concern…" When Chegwidden still said nothing, Sheffield thought with a sigh, 'I am just not going to get a rise out of this man today!' "You will be the new General Counsel!"

"But, Sir! That's a three star position!" AJ exclaimed.

"Oh! Did I forget to mention that you were getting your third star, too?"

"Thank you, Sir!" came the stunned response from the now Vice Admiral Chegwidden.

"You've earned it, AJ! I don't know what bug Nelson had up his rear, but he kept your career on the back burner way too long! This should have happened ages ago, AJ."

"Thank you again, Sir. Your confidence in me means a lot."

"The ceremony will be on the 15th. I assume that you will want your family and staff there?"

"Yes, Sir. I assume this needs to be on the QT for now?"

"Only until the lists are published on the tenth. Well, I have a few more calls to make, AJ, but I wanted to start from the top."

"Good bye, Sir."

To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

AJ hung up, and before he had time to absorb the news he had just gotten, PO Coates came in after a perfunctory tap on the door. She had obviously been watching for the light on the phone to go off, signaling the end of his call with the SECNAV.

"Ready to go back to the mail, Sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Coates, come in," and together they finished the mail. AJ could tell that she was dying to ask what the call had been about, but for once, she restrained herself. As soon as she had left his office, AJ picked up the phone and called home.

"Darlin', what did you have planned for dinner tonight?"

"I was just going to grill some burgers, AJ. Is there something special you wanted?"

"Actually, I thought you might get a sitter for the twins and let me take you out tonight."

"Okay, what have you done? Or where are you being sent, that I will need to hear it in a public place, AJ Chegwidden?" she asked with a nervous laugh.

"Its good news, my love, but if you don't want to hear it, then I guess I could call Becky and see if she wants to go to dinner with me…"

"That will be the day! Now, where were you taking me, so I know how to dress?" she asked. When he named the fanciest restaurant in DC, Kara was again wondering what this could be about, but he seemed to want to surprise her, so she forced herself not to ask.

0700 EST

Naples, Italy

"Sturgis, wake up!" Francesca came into the bedroom with a steaming mug of coffee and waved it under his nose, to speed the process along.

Reaching for the cup, he was surprised when she pulled it back about a foot and wiggled it again, enticing him to reach further for it. He did so, and she moved it out of reach again! "Francesca! What are you doing? Is that coffee for me, or not?"

"Only if you get out of bed, Carino!"

"It is 0700!" he exclaimed checking the bedside clock.

"Today is market day! We have to get there early! I have already let you sleep an extra half an hour, while I dressed and made coffee! Now get up!" she grinned and placed the mug of coffee on top of the dresser, all the way across the room, so he would have to get out of bed to get it.

Market day is wonderful in Italy. It is done across the entire country once a week. Sturgis found out that it was much like the farmer's markets that they had in the US, except that here in Italy, you can find everything from appliances and house linens to underwear and school supplies. The merchants set up before 0700 and are gone by 1400, only to do the same thing again tomorrow in another town. They turn the town streets into open-air malls for that time frame so that people can walk and browse.

The section of the foodstuff was amazing! The veggies were so fresh and cheap, that Sturgis could not stop marveling. He was also pleased with the wide selection: all sorts of sweet bell peppers, garlic, onions, carrots, potatoes, all dug up that morning, fresh eggs, olives, all sorts of salamis. He quickly had a basket full of the wonderful produce, which he told Francesca that he would use to make her a dinner that would blow her mind that night.

She told him that, whatever he was going to make, she would make an appetizer for the meal that would outdo what ever he was making! And the challenge was on! Francesca bought some of the weirdest looking cheese that Sturgis had ever seen; she called it, mozzarella di bufala and said it was used in any dish that calls for cheese (lasagna, manicotti, cannelloni, you get the idea). They just squeeze the water out of it! It is also eaten alone, as a snack. She was going to make 'Mozzarella en carrozza', she told him that all you had to do was to bread the cheese, and fry to a deep golden brown.

To be continued…


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

That evening, dinner was as wonderful as Sturgis had promised, and he also found the he loved the flavor of the cheese that she introduced him to, so Francesca said that she would make 'Insalata Caprese' with it, the next day, for lunch.

After dinner, Francesca, with a sultry glance, suggested that they take a shower together in the interest of saving water. Sturgis laughed at her reasoning, but hurried to follow her to the bathroom. Slowly undressing each other, they kissed and caressed the other's body, as the water warmed to the right temperature. Stepping into the shower together, Sturgis took her sponge and body gel and began to lather it up.

He slowly ran the soft sponge over her curves. Continuing for several minutes, without reaching her aching center, Francesca could stand the torment no longer! She took the sponge from him and started her own brand of torture on him. He groaned, when she went down on her knees in front of him to caress his shaft with the sponge. Staring up at him, from her kneeling position, she said, "I want you inside of me, I need you to fill me now!"

Pulling her to her feet, he turned her around and bent her over; she had her  
hands against the wall of the shower, with him behind her. He entered her with one sure stroke, and she gasped at the speed of his actions. Both were so aroused that it took very little time for them both to reach the pinnacle together. They barely made it to the bed before collapsing for the night.

The next day, Francesca took him to Caserta Vecchia, a medieval citadel perched atop a mountain like an eagle's nest, and to complete the effect, it still has the ruins of a 9th century castle. All that is left standing of the castle is a 3-story-high turret, plus big stone blocks lying around helter-skelter. Down the mountain, and at sea level, is modern Caserta. Its treasure is the Royal Palace, considered by many to be the Italian version of Versailles. The gardens were the best feature. The palace is still used for state affairs and fund raising galas. It also houses a series of government offices; most of them deal with the arts or the preservation of national treasures.

While they were touring it, they came across what Francesca called a 'pesepre' in one of the 'salotti' (sitting chambers). It was a large, extended nativity scene. The person who had arranged it had it looking like a village in the late Italian Renaissance. It had the Nativity in the middle, with the village surrounding it, complete with butcher shops, farms, animals, homes, and geography. The human figures were dressed in actual cloth, in poses that lent life to the entire scene. They had the figures in several scales to provide a three dimensional perspective, particularly when looking at the far side of villages or rivers.

The pesepre in was about 40'x40', and had close to one thousand figures in all sizes and forms. According to the brochure, that the tour guide gave them, most of the figures were over 100 years old. It said that Italian families had been collecting figures for their pesepres, and passing them from generation to generation, some had even survived the atrocities of WWII.

When they returned to Naples, Francesca told him that there was a street that the Americans called 'Christmas Alley', where all they do is make and sell anything and everything you may need for a pesepre. Sturgis wanted to purchase an entire scene for AJ and Kara. Francesca tried to stop him, telling him that it was much too expensive, but he insisted! She told him that if her father would be very upset if he knew that Sturgis had spent over two thousand dollars on the gift!

He simply grinned and said, "Then, don't tell him!"

To be continued…

'Insalata Caprese': slices of fresh ripe tomatoes, layered with slices of the mozzarella di bufala, (reg mozz will do if you don't have the other) drizzled with a touch of extra virgin olive oil and topped with fresh basil, you can also add tarragon and oregano.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

It was Monday; Francesca was at work, she did not want to be, but she was. She hated to leave Sturgis that morning, now here it was, only a few hours later, and she was already counting the hours until she could leave so she could be with him again! The call came through for her just before lunch; there was no answer to her, "Pronto, {hello}" just a recording that would burn itself into her mind for a long time to come!

She listened and recognized her father's voice, and another man, whom she could only guess was his boss:

"I have some news for you AJ, about that problem we discussed a few days ago."

"What is it, Sir?"

"If you daughter becomes engaged to Commander Turner it will not affect you because you will no longer be the JAG."

And the call terminated.

Francesca sat there stunned for several minutes, not knowing what to do. Then it came to her, she could not let her love life ruin her Papa's career! She would have to end it with Sturgis. But how to do it, to make him believe it? And she would have to make it a quick break, because she knew that she could not look at him for long without breaking down and telling him the truth. So it would have to be fast, and brutal!

She left work, telling everyone that she was going out to lunch and headed to her apartment. Finding Sturgis in the kitchen making himself a snack, she said, "This is not working out! Here is your ring back and I want you out of here by the time I get off work tonight!" Turning around, after placing her precious engagement ring on the counter, she headed for the door.

"Francesca! Wait! What is going on here? There has to be some exp…" The last was cut off as she slammed the door. He followed her into the driveway, but she was fast and had left her car running. By the time he got there, she was already pulling into the street.

It took Sturgis some time to figure out what he was going to do about this, he knew that he would have to honor her wishes, if she really was calling off the engagement, but he did not want to let her go without a fight. So, he packed his bag and called a nearby hotel to reserve a room for that night. Then he sat down in her living room, with his bag at the door, to wait for her to come home.

Francesca came home, sadder than she had ever been in her life. She loved Sturgis, but there was no way that she would take her happiness at the cost of her father's job! She would just have to find a way to get over him. Letting herself into the apartment, the first thing she saw was his bag sitting near the door. Then she saw him standing up from the couch, she wanted to run!

"Francesca, what have I done to make you break the engagement off? I love you! Can we talk about this?"

"NO! I can't talk to you about it, Sturgis! Please just go!" she started to cry.

"Darling! Please! What is it?" he moved towards her to take her in his arms.

Seeing this, she covered her mouth with her hand to hold in the sobs, and ran for her bedroom. Slamming the door and throwing herself onto the bed, she cried her heart out.

Sturgis, hearing her weeping, felt his heart sink. There was something dreadfully wrong here, but he knew that he would not be able to get to the bottom of it with her crying like that. Deciding that she needed time to calm down, he picked up his bag after calling a cab, and went to the hotel. He would call her tomorrow and hope that they could talk, whatever this was, out.

To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

He tried for three days to get her to talk to him, calling her apartment and work numbers over and over again, until she began screening her calls and not picking up if it was him. Defeated, he rebooked his return flight to the States. He flew home on Saturday the ninth and even though he was not due back at work until the eighteenth, decided that work would keep his mind off of Francesca. He went in on Monday the eleventh as if nothing had happened, ignoring the fact that he was back from vacation a week early.

When Coates informed AJ that Commander Turner was back from vacation early, he got up and headed to Sturgis' office. There was something wrong! AJ was sure of it. "Commander?" he inquired standing in Sturgis' office doorway.

"Yes, Sir?" Sturgis got to his feet.

"You're back early from your vacation…"

"Yes, Sir."

"Care to explain?"

"No, Sir."

"I thought the plan was for the two of you to come back together next weekend and announce your engagement?"

"There is no engagement, Sir."

"What happened, son?"

"Sir, I'd rather not say."

"This is in regards to my daughter! I would like to know what happened!"

"Then you should call her, Sir."

Realizing that Sturgis was going to say no more on the subject, AJ said, "Carry on," and headed back to his own office to call his daughter.

Getting her answering machine, AJ left a message for Francesca to call him as soon as she got in, that he wanted to talk to her. Distracted by the problems of his daughter and Sturgis, AJ was a bit startled when Admiral Morris was shown into his office.

"Morning, AJ, ready for the announcement to the troops?"

"What?"

"Ready to tell the staff about your new job?" then Admiral Morris seemed to realize that there was something wrong. "What has you so distracted, AJ?"

"Personal things, Stiles, sorry. Sure, let's make the announcement now." The two men headed into the bullpen, Coates called everyone to attention and those in their offices came out also.

"I would like to inform all of you, that as of the 15th, Admiral Morris will be taking over as the new JAG. I hope that you will all join with me in congratulating him on the new position and continue to work for him as well as you have for me."

The reactions in the bullpen were mixed, there was some polite clapping over the announcement, Harriett started crying right away, even though she tried to hide it, and then people started to step forward and congratulate Admiral Morris and welcome him as the new JAG.

It was Mac that finally asked the question on everyone's mind, "But what about you, Sir?" she asked of AJ.

But it was Admiral Morris that answered the question, "I would like you all to join me in saluting VICE Admiral Chegwidden, the new General Counsel!" and with that he snapped a salute at AJ, as did everyone in the bullpen. Then applause rang out again and another round of congratulations began.

Friday, August 15, 2003

1700 EST

Reception Hall

Sturgis and AJ had called Italy everyday, but the result was the same for both of them. They always got Francesca's answering machine. Sturgis had just about decided to stop trying to reach her, but his heart was aching so badly that even hearing her voice on her answering machine helped a little.

Kara was also concerned about her stepdaughter. When it was clear that Francesca was not going to answer her father's calls or return them either, Kara decided to try calling. She, however, met with the same result. No answer, and no return call.

So, on the night that AJ's promotion was announced, they still had not been able to reach Francesca to tell her the news.

Even though they had been married for more than a year, Kara still got a special thrill out of seeing AJ in his dress uniform. He was such an imposing figure of a man. Kara looked beautiful herself in her maternity evening gown. She had hated buying a dress she would probably never wear again, but knew how important this event was to her husband so had gone out and purchased a wonderful gown.

To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

At the reception, Sturgis had just checked his coat and cover when Bobbi Latham approached him. Wary because of their last meeting, he just nodded to her as she stopped in front of him.

'My plan is finally coming together!' Bobbi thought, as she prepared to set the final steps in motion. "Sturgis! I wanted to tell you how sorry I was for how I acted the last time I saw you! Do you think there is a chance that you could ever forgive me?"

He really didn't care one way or another, so, saw no reason to hold a grudge over her actions. "Sure, Bobbi, forgiven and forgotten."

"Thank you, Sturgis. That means a lot to me! How have you been?"

Not wanting to go into what had happened, he simply replied, "Fine, and you?"

"Fine, also. Except that my escort for this evening stood me up." Looking around, as if she had just noticed that there was no one with him, instead of letting on that she was the one that had orchestrated the occasion, she asked, "Are you here alone?"

"Yes," was all he said.

"Do you suppose that we might sit together then?" she asked with a slight smile.

Thinking how nice it was to actually be near a woman who showed an interest in him, he said, "Why not?" and linked his arm with her. They walked into the reception hall that way.

They danced and chatted the evening away, while Sturgis tried to avoid the glares from his former CO. Every time he saw AJ heading his way to try and talk to him, Sturgis would get to his feet and ask Bobbi to dance. He actually managed to avoid AJ the entire evening that way, and he and Bobbi left the reception together.

However, all Sturgis did, to her disappointment, was to give her a ride home and walk her to her door. He didn't even kiss her good night.

Because of the weekend, Sturgis had almost forgotten that he needed to avoid AJ about being seen with Bobbi. That was until Monday morning when he stepped into the bullpen and was told by PO Coates that the Admiral wanted to see him as soon as he walked in!

Unable to disobey that command while at work, even though it was AJ's last day at JAG, Sturgis headed for his former CO's office. "You wanted to see me, Sir?" he asked standing at attention in front of AJ's desk.

"Yes, I would like to know why you brought Bobbi Latham to the reception Friday night!" AJ barked.

"I didn't, Sir! We met at the coat check and talked a few minutes, she said her escort had bailed on her and since I was alone, we simply sat together."

"You did more than sit with her! You spent the entire evening with her, and avoiding me, I might add!"

"Because I did not want to have this very confrontation, Sir! My personal life is just that, personal! And I would like to keep it that way."

"You were engaged to my daughter just a few days ago!"

"And now I am not, Sir!"

AJ was going to say something more, but he saw the impassive look on Sturgis' face and knew that it would get him nowhere. "Dismissed, Commander."

"Thank you, Sir!" Sturgis did an about face and left the office.

After that, time passed slowly, but it did pass. Sturgis and Bobbi saw each other occasionally, but not nearly as often as she wanted them too! And before anyone knew it, six weeks had passed.

AJ and Kara had still not talked to Francesca about the broken engagement, although, they had exchanged a few emails. Francesca resolutely refused to say anything at all about Sturgis.

By this time AJ had settled into his new position and so had Admiral Morris. Things were going smoothly in both offices. The only major change at JAG had been the loss of Harriett.

To be continued…


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Thursday, October 2, 2003

1000 EST

Office of the General Counsel

Washington, DC

"Admiral, Chaplain Turner is here to see you, Sir," Harriett said into the intercom. Because AJ had used his 'Admiral's Privilege' to keep Harriett there at JAG with Bud, she could no longer stay after AJ transferred. To solve the problem, and keep her in DC near her family, AJ had requested she become his aid in his new position. Harriett and the SECNAV had both agreed to this plan and the move was made easily.

"Send him in!" AJ was always glad to see this old friend. Harriett opened the door for the Chaplain and he hobbled in slowly with the use of two canes. AJ thought how much worse he looked now, than the last time he had seen him. Offering him the nearest chair, AJ sat down also and said, "William, what brings you here?"

"Good morning, Admiral."

"I thought we had decided the last time we met that it was AJ and William?"

"Today I think it needs to be, Admiral," he told AJ.

"Alright, then what can I do for you?"

"I need a lawyer."

"Your son…?"

"I can't ask this of him, Admiral," was the answer AJ got.

"And this is?"

"I need to put my affairs in order," William gave AJ a meaningful look.

"Is there some time table about this?" AJ asked.

"Yes, the doctors have given me six months."

AJ looked saddened and concerned, "William, I am so sorry!"

"This time comes for everyone, AJ, and I am ready to meet my maker. Plus, I will see my wife again. It has been too long!"

"Have you told Sturgis?"

"No, not yet. I wanted to get things in order first. The only thing that is still undone is to see those children of ours married! I am hoping that we will be in-laws together before I go."

'He doesn't know!' AJ thought. 'How in the world am I going to tell him, after what he just told me?' "William, how long has it been since you talked to your son?"

"Just before he left for Italy on vacation, why?"

"Then you had not heard. William, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but it seems that the engagement never happened."

"What happened?"

"I have no idea. Sturgis came back from Italy early and will not talk about it, and I have been trying to get Francesca to tell me what happened ever since and she will not say anything either."

"Well, then it seems like I have more than one thing to talk to him about. AJ, here are the things that I wanted to make sure were settled," William handed AJ a written sheet of paper, "if you need any more information than that, my phone number is on the top of the sheet. I can come in anytime you have them ready, to sign them. The only sermon I have scheduled right now is my traditional one at the Christmas service." He slowly rose to leave, and as he reached the door, he added, "If I can find out anything from Sturgis about the engagement, I will let you know."

"Thank you, William, I will get right on this paperwork for you and give you a call when it is done."

Later that evening, after calling to make sure that he would be home, William Turner paid a call to his son's apartment. Sturgis opened the door to him and was as surprised as AJ had been, at the change in his father's appearance.

"Come in, Pop, have a seat. Can I get you anything to drink? To eat?" Sturgis asked as his father took a seat in one of his easy chairs.

"Nothing, son, thank you. I just wanted to talk with you, we haven't had much time for that lately."

"This talk needed to be in person? You usually just call…" Sturgis said as he sat on the couch near his father's chair.

"Yes, I had something I wanted to tell you, and then when I stopped by to see AJ this morning, I found out that there was something more that we needed to talk about. I was under the impression that you were engaged to be married, but I learned today that that's not true."

To be continued…


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

"I really don't want to talk about that, Pop."

"Sturgis, I can see it in your eyes, that this is a painful subject, but you know that you can tell me anything. What happened, son? You were so happy and excited about proposing before your trip. You seemed sure enough that she would say yes, that you bought that lovely ring….."

"Pop, there is nothing to say," Sturgis got up and started pacing, he could tell his father was not going to let this drop and go on to the other thing he had come to talk about until he was satisfied.

"My greatest wish was to see you married and as happy as your mother and I were before…"

That stopped Sturgis mid-pace. "Before what, Pop?"

"Well, that was the other thing that I needed to talk to you about. Son, my doctor tells me that I have cancer."

"Pop!" Sturgis went over to his chair and squatted down in front of him, reaching out for his hand. "There are a lot of treatments for that these days…" He stopped talking when he saw his father shaking his head 'no'.

"Son, that might give me a few more months, but weighed against the quality of those months, I decided it was not worth it."

"You're dying?" there was a catch in Sturgis' voice.

"They give me six months. That was why I was hoping to see you married before then. Please tell me what happened, son."

Sturgis stood and went to sit on the couch again, "I don't really know, Pop. She accepted the ring, everything was fine, and then, three days later, she came home from work and said it was off. She would give me no explanation, just asked me to leave. I have been trying to contact her since, after giving her some time to calm down, but she won't take or return my calls."

The next day, Chaplain Turner waited until he knew that Francesca Paretti would be home from work before placing a call to her apartment.

"Pronto!"

"Miss Paretti? This is Chaplain Turner," he said.

Francesca had stopped screening her calls, because both Sturgis and her father had given up on trying to reach her that way, so she felt safe answering her phone now. However, she was not prepared for Sturgis' father to be calling her. "Si?"

"Miss Paretti, Sturgis told me about your broken engagement last night."

"Just last night?" she inquired with a gasp. She could not believe that Sturgis was hiding the fact that they were not getting married from his father.

"We have both been busy lately, and I had gone to see him on another matter and that is when he told me."

"I see."

"I hate to see my son hurting and his heart is breaking over this, my dear, I was wondering if you could tell me what happened? All I could get from him was that he did not know your reasons for not wanting to marry him."

"I really do not wish to talk about it, Sir," she told him with a catch in her voice.

"My dear, may I call you Francesca? I can hear that you are hurting too, is there something that I can do?"

"No, there is nothing that can be done!" she was softly crying by this time.

"My child, please allow me to help the two of you!" William pleaded.

"There is nothing that you can do! I will not hurt my Papa' that way!" she wept.

"Are you saying that your father does not approve of the marriage? I have spoken to him and he seems as confused about this break up as Sturgis is!"

"No, Papa' was happy about us, but I know how much he loves being JAG!"

"My dear, your father is no longer JAG."

"You mean they fired him anyway!" there was hysterical weeping from the phone now.

To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

"No! They promoted him!"

"But he did not tell me!"

"He told me that you would not take his calls!"

"But he should have told me that!"

"My dear, how could he if you would not talk to him?"

"Oh…" more crying.

"Why would you think that AJ would lose his job if you married Sturgis?"

"That is what the call said!"

"What call, my dear?"

"I shouldn't say…"

"Francesca, you know that anything that you tell me will be kept in strictest confidence, but if you were threatened, then that is a crime! Your father should know!"

"NO! He would lose his…" she stopped when she realized that this was no longer a threat. "You are sure that he was promoted?"

"Yes, my dear, I visited him in his new office, just yesterday!"

"Why didn't he tell…" again, she stopped when she remembered that this had been answered.

"If someone has threatened you and your father, Francesca, you should come forward with the information so this person can be caught and punished!"

"But it was just a tape that someone played of Papa's boss saying that if his daughter married Sturgis, he would no longer be JAG."

"My dear, we really should get this straightened out. Let me go and talk to your father about it, he will know what to do.'

"Alright," the crying seemed to be stopped at this point, "If you are sure that he will not loose his new job over this?"

"I am sure he won't, my dear! May I ask you a question, before I go and talk with your father?"

"Si?"

"Do you love my son?"

"With all my heart!" and she was crying again!

"Then, when this matter is settled, there is a chance for the two of you?" William asked with hope in his voice.

"If he will forgive me for breaking it off with him," she answered softly.

"I am sure he will, Francesca, he loves you, too!"

All he could hear was crying again. "My dear, I will go and speak to your father, and then call you with what I find out."

"Okay, thank you, Chaplain Turner!"

"Don't mention it, child! Anything to get the two of you together again!"

As soon as he got off of the phone with Francesca, William headed over to AJ's new office to tell him what he had just found out.

"Chaplain!"

Turner laughed, "It's William today, AJ, I'm here about the children."

"Well, come in and sit down, William," AJ invited.

"I spoke to Sturgis last night and he told me that he did not know why Francesca broke off the engagement."

"So they were engaged?"

"Yes, he said that they were for three days and then she broke it off, but would not give him a reason."

"That leaves us right where we were, then," AJ commented.

"Well, it would have, if I had not spoken to Francesca just before coming over here."

"You spoke to her?" AJ was shocked.

"Yes, and it took a while, but she told me why she broke it off."

"She wouldn't even tell me!"

"I think its something to do with the 'Chaplain' tone of voice. As I said, it took some time, but she finally told me what happened. AJ, she was threatened with you losing your job over their relationship."

"What!"

"It seems that someone called her and played a tape of your boss saying that if she married Sturgis you would no longer be JAG."

"That was said when the SECNAV called, but he added that it was because I was being promoted."

"Well, obviously that part was not played for her, because she was very surprised that you were not the JAG any longer."

"I have not had a chance to tell her because she was avoiding talking to me."

"Well, she knows now that you were promoted, and that there is nothing in the way of them getting together. I got her to admit that she loves my son. But you and I need to see if we can figure out who threatened her."

"Yes, I think that will require a phone call to the SECNAV." AJ picked up the phone and placed the call. "Mr. Secretary, sorry to bother you, but I have a question. The day you called me about my promotion, did anyone else know about that call?"

To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

"I didn't tell anyone that I was making the call, if that is what you mean, AJ," Edward Sheffield told him.

"Well, Sir, it seems that someone found a way to tape our conversation, and they used it to blackmail my daughter into breaking her engagement to Commander Turner."

"Oh, dear!" There was a long pause before he continued, "Congresswoman Latham was in the office that day when I made the call to you, AJ, but I can't imagine how she could have had anything to do with something like blackmail! I mean, why would she?"

"She had been dating Commander Turner before he began seeing my daughter, and they have been seeing each other again since the break up…that might be her reason."

"You will be looking into the matter, AJ?"

"Yes, Mr. Secretary."

"Good, keep me informed."

"I will, Sir." After hanging up the phone, AJ turned to William, "It seems we have a prime suspect."

"Yes, but what are we going to do with the information?"

"We need a plan to entrap her." AJ fell silent thinking.

Saturday, October 4, 2003

1300 EST

Francesca Paretti arrived at Dulles International Airport and got a cab to the Willard Hotel. After checking in, she tried to get up the courage to call Sturgis. She had not told anyone she was coming after her conversation with Chaplain Turner. She had thought about calling Sturgis, but felt that she needed to see him in person.

Taking a cab to his apartment, she stood outside his door trying to find the words she needed to say, before knocking. She hoped that they would come to her when she saw him, because they were not, as she stood there.

Sturgis answered the knock at his door never suspecting that he would find Francesca on the other side. He was stunned to see her!

Her eyes devoured him; she wanted to be in his arms so badly! But she had to get through this explanation first. Opening her mouth to speak, she burst into tears instead.

If Sturgis had been stunned to see her, he was even more so when she began to cry. With a puzzled look he said, "Francesca?"

"Oh, Carino! I am so sorry! I never meant to hurt you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want to do it…" she stopped, because she didn't know if she wanted to tell him about the phone call. "Can you ever forgive me?"

He softly questioned, "Forgive you for what?"

"Sturgis, I don't know how to tell you! I was such a fool!" Tears were still flowing down her cheeks.

Opening the door farther for her to come in, he led the way into the living room and sat next to her on the sofa. "Francesca, you can tell me anything!"

"That is what your father said!"

"Pop! When did you talk to him?"

"He called last night…"

Sturgis interrupted her sharply, "How could he?" Thinking that his father had used his illness to guilt her into coming back to him.

"He loves you! He wanted to know why I had hurt his son!"

"I can't believe he interfered that way!"

"He's your Papa', that is what they do!"

"So, you told him what you couldn't tell me?" he asked in a hurt voice.

"He is very easy to talk to, Carino," she whispered.

"So, what happened?" he questioned, still in the dark.

Francesca's tears started to flow again, "I'm so sorry, Carino, I hurt us both."

Softly, he answered, "You tore my heart out, Francesca."

Sobbing hysterically, she collapsed into his arms, catching him by surprise. He held her close, her nearness brought all the love he felt for her flooding back to him. He felt himself begin to cry, as well. When he could compose himself enough to speak, he pleaded, "Darling, please tell me what happened."

"They threatened Papa'."

"They threatened Admiral Chegwidden?" he asked disbelievingly.

"No, not him, his job."

"Why?"

"If we got married."

"What?"

"They said that he would be fired if we got married."

"Who?"

"I don't know! It was just a recording of a phone call!"

To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

After discussing the matter thoroughly, Chaplain Turner and AJ came to the conclusion that any plan that they came up with, needed to include Sturgis. They would make arrangements to meet with him that evening or tomorrow and talk over their ideas with the younger man.

Once William had left his office, AJ tried to get a hold of Francesca. But even though he called her several times during the rest of the day, all he got was her machine. It seemed like she was still avoiding his calls. This really hurt AJ, the fact that she would talk to Chaplain Turner, whom she hardly knew, instead of her own father! He went home that evening with a heavy heart.

His first clue that there was something unusual going on, was that the twins and the dog did not mug him at the front door. His second clue was that his living room was full of people. Or at least it seemed that way when he first went in, because he was not expecting anyone other than Kara and the twins to be there.

When his mind could finally sort out all that were there, he was amazed! William Turner sat in his recliner, the most comfortable chair in the room. Kara had got up at his entrance and was on her way across the room to greet him. Sturgis was sitting on the couch with his arm around Francesca!

Kara greeted him with a smile and a kiss on the cheek and taking his arm drew him farther into the room. By this time, Francesca was on her feet and hurrying towards her father.

"Papa', I am so sorry for not taking you calls! But all is well again now!" she exclaimed and threw herself in his arms for a hearty hug. When she pulled away, after a long minute, she showed him the engagement ring that was now back on her finger. "Sturgis and I are getting married!"

Sturgis jumped to his feet at this announcement and said, "With your permission, Sir!" Francesca laughed at this, but AJ looked at the younger man trying to access the behind the scenes emotions.

"Are you sure, Sturgis?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir, I never stopped loving her and want nothing more in my life, than to spend the rest of it making Francesca happy!" he replied while still standing at attention.

"Then, yes, you have my blessing," AJ told him with a smile, "And you can sit down now!" he added with a laugh. Both Sturgis and Francesca once again took their places on the couch. AJ sat next to Kara on the love seat and he automatically placed his arm around her shoulders and cuddled her close to his side.

"So, what's going on here?" AJ asked.

"We have been discussing wedding plans, Papa'!" Francesca told him excitedly.

He smiled at her indulgently and inquired, "Well, what have you decided so far?"

"Valentine's Day had been chosen as the date," Kara told him and AJ's eyes turned sharply to William.

"Its fine, AJ," William said, "The doctors have said that I have till March and there is a lot to do before the wedding."

"Yes, we want to wait until the holidays are over, because so many people are already have their schedules booked up at this time of the year," Sturgis added.

"And I need to decide what to do with my fashion line and then move here to the States," chimed in Francesca.

"You're moving here!" AJ asked eagerly.

"Si, Papa'! Both Sturgis and I have family here and it seems the best choice."

"Pop will perform the ceremony, and we have checked that the chapel is available for that day," Sturgis went on.

"Papa', you will give me away, Si'?"

"Of course I will! Have you talked to your mother about coming for the wedding?"

"Yes, she is pleased that I am to be married here. And I have asked Kara to be my matron-of-honor."

AJ looked at his wife, whose eyes were suspiciously bright at this honor. He was pleased that the two of them had become so close. "Well, it sounds like everything is coming along nicely. Have you had time to consider what is to be done about Congresswoman Latham?"

To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

"No, Sir, we were waiting for you to get home to begin that discussion," Sturgis told him.

"Son, I thought we established a while ago that you were going to call me AJ?"

Looking sheepish, Sturgis said, "Yes, Si…AJ, we did."

He finished amongst the laughter in the room at his near slip. "Why don't we hold that talk until we are at the table?" Kara suggested when the laughter died. "Dinner is ready and I just need to serve it."

"Let me help you, Kara," Francesca offered getting to her feet as her father helped Kara to get up. The two women worked to get the meal on the table as AJ sat the table with plates and utensils.

"By the way, where are the twins and the dog?" he asked as Kara brought in the roast.

"Becky Woods came by and got the twins for the night and Frisky is in the mudroom so she wouldn't knock Chaplain Turner over."

"Good idea, darling."

Sturgis helped his father out of AJ's recliner when they were called in to dinner and as everyone got settled and served, the discussion about what to do about Bobbi Latham began.

"Would you prosecute her, Papa'?"

"I can't, Francesca, Congresswoman Latham is not in the military. If this comes to a trial, it would be in a civilian court."

"I am not sure what she can be charged with," Sturgis interjected. "Breaking up an engagement is not a viable charge and we can't even get her on blackmail, because she demanded nothing."

"There is also the problem that our only witness to the fact that she had access to tape the call is the SECNAV and I doubt he would be willing to testify in court against a Congresswoman. That would be political suicide if the case did not go well," AJ stated.

"Yes, and unless we can come up with charges that is certainly a factor!" Sturgis agreed.

"Harassment might fly, but if Francesca were to bring that charge, we have the added complication of it becoming an international case because she is not a US citizen," AJ added.

"So, you are saying that there is nothing we can do?" Francesca asked almost in tears.

"No, not nothing, darling!" Sturgis said. "We are just discussing what we can do and considering all options."

"But it only sounds like what we can't do, not what we can do!" exclaimed the impatient Italian woman.

"That is how lawyers work, Francesca," Kara told her with a grin. "Always rule out things first, then consider what is left."

"Oh," her stepdaughter pouted a bit.

Sturgis put his arm around her and hugged her quickly. "We will get there, darling, I promise," he said gently.

Her smile lit up her face. AJ was so pleased to see the love in her eyes for Sturgis. He prayed that they would be as happy as he and Kara were. After several more minutes of conversation, and Sturgis' recital of all the times he had gotten the feeling of being watched, they really could not come up with much that could be done.

At Francesca's look of disappointment over this, Sturgis, reluctantly, admitted to her that he had been seeing Bobbi a few times since their breakup. He had been intending to volunteer to try and trap Bobbi into admitting on tape what she had done, but before he to that chance, Francesca jumped up from the table and ran into the guestroom crying. He got up to follow her, but AJ laid a restraining hand on his arm.

"You won't be able to talk to her now, son. Not until she calms down, her mother was the same way!" AJ advised him.

"I have to try!" Sturgis said and walked away from the dinner table.

William sighed, "He will learn, but he is young and thinks that love can fix everything!"

Knocking on the bedroom door, Sturgis waited for an answer, all he got was a muffled, "Go away!"

"Francesca, please let me in! I need to explain!"

"I never want to see you again!" she cried.

"You don't mean that!" he argued.

The three in the dining room winced at hearing that, knowing that was about the worse thing that he could have said at that point.

To be continued…


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

"You men are all alike! You are just like my Papa'! Mama wanted him to come after her, but NO he did not! And you did not come back for me either, you ran off with another woman!" She was conveniently forgetting how many times he had tried to call her that she would not talk to him..."Just leave me alone!"

Knowing now he should have listened to AJ and let her cool off, Sturgis tried his best to explain, "Darling, it was all very innocent."

"Innocent! Innocent! You go out with the woman who is the cause of our lost love, and you call that INNOCENT!" Her voice had risen to almost a screech by the end.

"Francesca, darling, please, I never intended to date her, we just met at your father's promotion party!"

"No! You never intended to do anything, did you Sturgis? You just want what you can't have, like all men!"

"Darling, I met her at a party and we were both alone. I was only being polite, or so I thought. Please, my love, forgive me! It is you I love. You are the woman that holds my heart, and now it is breaking. Say you'll forgive my mistake, please!" begged Sturgis.

"I am the one that causes your heart to break, not the evil Congresswoman?" asked Francesca.

"Only someone you love can hurt you, and you are the only one that I love, Francesca! Please let me in so we can talk without this door between us!"

"It is not locked, you can come in," she told him.

He opened the door, went in and closed it again behind him. Going over to the bed, he sat down next to her, not trying to take her in his arms right away because she still looked upset with him, but he felt it was a good start that she had let him come in.

"Darling, you do understand that I felt nothing for her? She was just someone to fill the void that you left in my life. We only went out a few times, and I had no idea that she was the one that had caused our break up."

"It does not matter how many times you went out with her! You should not have gone out with anyone!"

"It will never happen again, my love! Please, forgive me!" he begged.

"You really love only me?" she asked looking up at him.

"Only you, my darling, now and forever!"

"Oh, Carino!" she exclaimed and threw herself into his arms.

Sturgis held her close, glad that the fight was over, kissing the top of her head because it was buried in his chest, he sighed in relief. She lifted her tear-streaked face to him and kissed his lips passionately. The force behind the kiss knocked him over and he fell back onto the pillows. Francesca followed him down, laying on top of him.

Holding his face in her hands she kissed every inch of it, as she began to nibble on his ear, her hands found their way to his shirt and started to unbutton it. He tried to still her hands, but they escaped him and continued their work. Trying to protest, she stopped him by bringing her lips back to his so he could not talk.

It was when she started to unbuckle his belt that he rose up on the bed and pushed her from him, "Francesca! We can't do that here and now!" he gasped shocked that she would even think it.

"Why not, Carino?" she was truly confused at his rejection of her advances.

"Because both of our father's are in the other room!" he answered, appalled that she did not understand that.

"As long as they are not in here, what is the problem?" she asked with a seductive smile.

"Francesca!"

"What?" she tried to appear innocent, but failed miserably. She could not help it, she started laughing at the shocked look on his face, just as there was a knock at the door.

Sturgis struggled up off of the bed, trying to straighten his clothes as he got up.

"Is everything alright in there?" AJ's voice came from the other side of the door.

"Si, Papa', you may come in." Francesca grinned at Sturgis' outraged expression.

AJ opened the door to find his daughter still draped on the bed and Sturgis straightening his clothes. With a grin he inquired, "Would you two like to join us for desert, or have you already had it?"

"Sir!" Sturgis protested.

AJ walked back into the dining room still laughing.

To be continued…


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

The first indication that Bobbi had that her plan had failed was that Sturgis suddenly became unavailable after October 6th. The second was the formal announcement of his engagement in the Post!

The party was to be a costumed affair, scheduled for Halloween. The guests were to come as famous lovers or couples from history. Bobbi saw red! How dare he! After all her carefully planning and her devotion to him! She wondered if they could have found her out, but reassured herself that she had covered her tracks well and there was no way that they could know. Plus, if they had figured it out there would have been repercussions!

Now she had to come up with a plan to stop the wedding! Valentine's Day…how sickeningly sweet!

She tried to reach Sturgis both at his apartment and at work, but his calls were being screened both places. At JAG, the receptionist was instructed to say he was not in, in court, or just unavailable, and to take a message. At home, he simply left the answering machine on and did not pick up if his caller ID showed it was her. The guard at the gate at work would not let her in without a confirmed appointment with someone. If she came to his apartment, he simply did not answer the door if he saw her through the peephole. So it was, that up until the very evening of the party, she had still not been able to see or talk to Sturgis.

What Bobbi didn't know was that the engagement party was planned with her in mind. Hoping that she would feel safe enough to crash a costume party to try and get Sturgis back. Francesca was all for the plan even though Chaplain Turner was a bit surprised at this. He worried that she might think a scene at the party would ruin it. AJ explained her Italian blood allowed her to enjoy the drama and uproar that a scene like that would cause.

Their main concern was that they did not know to what extent Bobbi would go to, at a public event. AJ wanted to be sure that his daughter was protected. Francesca laughed a little sadly at that comment from him and reminded him of Luscino. That prompted Sturgis to ask who Luscino was.

AJ looked at Francesca and shrugged at her, leaving it up to her whether to tell Sturgis or not. "Carino, he was a bad choice I made years ago. We had broken up, but he ended up kidnapping me for blackmail purposes. My stepfather was in the mafia. Luscino Antinori was holding me to use against him and he shot Papa'. Things happened so fast after that, but he was going to shoot Papa' again so I shot and killed him. That is all I meant, that I could take care of myself if the Congresswoman tried to hurt me."

AJ told Kara that he would let her decide what couple from history they would go as and she suggested Anthony and Cleopatra to him. He agreed but told her, "There is no way I will wear a white bed sheet as a costume so come up with something else for me to wear!"

"All right, dear," she told him with a smirk and then later that day when she was telling Francesca about it they had a good laugh.

"So how short do you want the skirt on his outfit, Kara?" Francesca asked holding up the tunic she had made for her father.

With a wicked gleam in her eye, Kara indicated that it should be two inches shorter than Francesca had made it. Her stepdaughter's eyes widened and then she grinned and soon both were in a fit of giggles at what they were sure was going to be AJ's reaction to that! Francesca told Kara that she and Sturgis were going to go as King Arthur and Queen Guinevere. Chaplain Turner was going to be Othello.

Since they would be on the look out for Bobbi, everyone was asked to inform Kara who they were coming as, that way they would be on the watch for someone not accounted for. Mac said she was coming as Maid Marion, Harm refused to wear tights and be Robin Hood, instead said he was coming as The Red Baron.

No one was surprised when Clayton Webb said he was coming as James Bond, that way he could simply come in a tuxedo he already owned! Bud had talked Harriett into letting him come, as Captain James T. Kirk and she would be Carol Marcus, the mother of Kirk's son, David. Jennifer Coates was going to be Juliet and Jason Tiner was Romeo. Everyone got a huge laugh when Becky announced that she and George were coming as Lucy and Ricky Ricardo!

To be continued…


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Bobbi knew that she should avoid Sturgis' engagement party, her logical self told her it was the smart course of action. That if he was engaged, there was little to no hope of getting him back at this point. That's why she had purchased a bottle of Bacardi the day before the party. Her logical self told her just to drown him out of her life. Her emotional self stopped at the costume shop and rented a Delilah costume.

Her logical self said, "Don't use it."

Her emotional self promised that it wouldn't.

By the time the party was supposed to start, half the bottle was gone. Her emotional self had the costume on.

Her logical self said, "Take a cab, you are in no condition to drive!"

At Callisto's, where the party was being held, she got out of the cab and paid the driver. Her logical self said, "Go in, wish them well, and leave."

Her emotional self said, "Like HELL!"

Her logical self said, "This is not wise!"

Her emotional self said, "I need another drink!"

At the bar, she ordered her drink and watched everyone mingling. Her logical self registered that it was a nice party; her emotional self informed her logical self that she did not care! Then she spotted the 'happy couple', they were dancing together directly across the room from her.

Francesca was laughing and looking very happy to be in the arms of the man she loved. Bobbi's logical self said, "Who wouldn't be happy to be loved by him?"

Her emotional self said, "I want to rip her face off!"

Her logical self said, "That would be political suicide!"

Her emotional self said, "I only want to dance with him," and headed across the dance floor to tap Francesca on the shoulder and cut in on their dance.

Everyone in the room that had been on the alert for Bobbi to put in an appearance, was suddenly aware, that she was there, and their hackles rose. Tension escalated in the room, AJ, George, and Kara all wondered if they should interrupt the scene on the dance floor or let Sturgis and Francesca handle it on their own.

Bobbi's logical self asked politely, "May I cut in?"

Francesca's grip on Sturgis tightened, she didn't want to let him go. He calmly whispered, "It's only a dance, darling, and maybe we can avoid a confrontation if I do this. It will be alright."

Nodding to Bobbi, Francesca let go of her fiancée, and with a glare at Bobby she turned and walked over to where her father, Kara, and George were all standing together, watching the scene.

Bobbi's emotional self was flooded with joy at finally being in the arms of the man that she loved.

Her logical self said, "Plead your case now! This is your last chance!"

"Nice party," Bobbi said, and he could smell the rum on her breath.

"What are you doing here, Bobbi?"

"Why shouldn't I be here to wish you well?" she asked with a spark of anger.

"Because of the way we parted and the fact that if you had wanted to do that, you would have done it with Francesca here, not cutting in like you did."

"Is it so bad for me to want you back?" she asked pleadingly.

"Not bad, Bobbi, it's just not going to happen. I love Francesca and am going to marry her."

"But I love you!" she exclaimed loud enough for those around them to hear.

Francesca was watching them dance from the sidelines and muttered, "I am going to put a stop to this!"

But George stopped her with a restraining hand on her arm, "I am not letting my goddaughter get into a fight at her engagement party!" he told her.

"Well, I am not your goddaughter!" AJ declared, and started towards the couple.

George let go of Francesca and grabbed AJ by the arm, "You are not going to get involved!" While he was stopping his old friend, however, his goddaughter got away from him and headed out onto the dance floor.

"Bobbi, I think that it's time for you to go!" Sturgis told her.

"I am not leaving without you!" she declared.

"Yes, you are!" he insisted. It was at that point, that Bobbi saw red and hauled off and slapped him across the face.

Francesca had just arrived at their side when this happened, and with her ever-hot Italian temper, she spun Bobbi around, and with her fist clenched in rage, decked her! Bobbi slumped to the ground unconscious.

Sturgis, William, Kara, and George stood there in open-mouthed disbelief. AJ, having lived with Marcella's temper for many years, just walked over to the unconscious Congresswoman, scooped her up in his arms and carried her out to revive her and then put her in a cab. He was pretty sure that she would never bother Francesca and Sturgis again!

To be continued…


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

After the uproar at the engagement party and the pictures in the paper the next day, the next month seemed tame. The Post carried two pictures from the party, one of Bobbi slapping Sturgis, with the caption, 'Congresswoman Strikes Again!' and the other of Francesca knocking Bobbi cold, with the caption, 'Congresswoman Laid Low!'

Francesca had returned to Italy to sell her fashion line and then move to the States. She was living with Sturgis in his apartment while they shopped for a house. With the proceeds from her fashion line, she purchased a beautiful storefront building on the Mall in DC. She was going to open an exclusive boutique, selling her original fashions to the political elite!

Before anyone knew it, Thanksgiving was upon them and everyone gathered at the Chegwidden's to celebrate the day. Because of Kara's advanced condition- she was due to deliver the twins in just two weeks time- Francesca, Sturgis, and AJ did most of the cooking of the traditional meal. Everyone got a great laugh when Francesca told them about the stuffing recipe that Sturgis had sent her many months ago.

Chaplain Turner remembered sending his son that recipe and teased him for passing it along. The meal was a great success and everyone stayed late into the night, hating for the wonderful evening to end. They all knew that William's time was limited and wanted to make these last holidays with him something special to be remembered for a long time.

Francesca wanted to attend the bridal fair in Italy during the week between Christmas and New Year's to purchase her dress. Kara was going to go with her if she and the newborn set of twins were up to traveling by then.

Tuesday, December 2, 2003

0915 EST

Five days after Thanksgiving, AJ was just starting to go through his morning mail when Harriett came into the room looking all flustered. AJ looked up at her concerned at the expression on her face, "Harriett, what is it?"

"Sir!" she exclaimed excitedly, "Kara just called and she is heading to the hospital, she is in labor!"

AJ's pen and chair hit the ground at the same time, as he raced from the room. He was in such a hurry that he forgot to take his coat and cover! AJ made the fifteen-minute drive to Bethesda in less than nine minutes that morning, and raced up to the front desk to ask where Kara Chegwidden was.

"She was just brought into delivery, Sir," the receptionist replied quickly after checking the computer in front of her. She gave him directions and he hurried away.

He didn't have to worry about finding out what room she was in because she was being wheeled down the hall to the delivery room as he came onto the floor. George greeted him before Kara could, "About time you got here, old man! I thought I would be the one to give her a congratulatory kiss when she delivered!"

"Not on your luckiest day, you old letch!" AJ told him, as he walked beside Kara's bed holding her hand. "How are you, darling?"

"Better now you are here, sweetheart!" she gasped as another contraction hit. When it passed she teased, "George has been flirting with me something awful!"

"Should I kill him now? Or wait till after the delivery?" AJ asked his wife, shocking the nurse in the delivery room they had just entered.

"Well, unless you want to deliver them yourself, I would suggest waiting," she told him with a smirk at George for good measure.

"Be nice to me, woman, or I won't approve that trip to Italy you want to make!"

"Ooooh, mean!" she gasped as another contraction took hold of her.

"Okay, Kara, going to take a look at how you are doing now," George told her as he disappeared between her legs. "Nurse, make sure the mirror is adjusted so Kara can see what is happening. Looks like we are on the way, sweetie! The first head is crowning!"

"You make it sound like I am having a two headed monster instead of twins!" Kara laughed.

"With that old seadog as the father, there is no telling what these two will look like!" George told her.

"Yeah, like your looks are anything to write home about!" AJ growled.

"Will the two of you cut it out? Concentrate on what is going on here!" Kara snapped, only half teasing.

"Sorry, darling," AJ said, at the same time that George said, "Sorry, Kara."

To be continued…


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Minutes later, the first twin made an appearance, "You two have another son!" George told them as the baby gave his first lusty cry.

AJ smiled at Kara with love shining in his eyes, "Thank you, darling!"

"Silly! We both made him!" she teased.

When the nurse finally got his son cleaned up and while Kara was battling through the last of her labor pains to bring the second baby into the world, AJ was handed his son. Holding the tiny bundle for the first time was something he would never forget. He considered Jeremy his son in every way, but blood, but this tiny scrap in his arms now was his in everyway! AJ knew that he would love all of his children equally, but this was his SON! His chest swelled with pride for just a moment before he looked over at Kara and saw her looking back at him.

She shared a knowing look with him. 'She knew!' AJ thought and gave her a self-conscious smile. Kara nodded at him that she understood and did not mind. She knew that this was his son and how he must feel about that.

Fourteen minutes later Kara delivered a baby girl, as well. Once again, AJ thanked his wife with a kiss, and she told him that they were both very blessed, he could only agree. The tiny girl was placed on her mother's tummy and Kara reached out to stroke her head full of downy black hair. "She will loose that soon!" Kara laughed.

George laughed as well and replied, "You can tell the boy is AJ's! He is bald as a cue ball!"

Kara giggled as AJ caressed the tiny baldhead in question.

"So what are you going to name them?"

Kara smiled up at her husband and answered, "Douglas George, after AJ's father and best friend," she waited for George's reaction and smiled gently when she saw how choked up he had become, "And Julianna Noel, just because it is so pretty."

"Great choices," George told her when he could speak past the lump in his throat, and recorded the names on their birth certificates.

Andi and Jerry were tickled over their new brother and sister, thinking of them as moving dolls for them to play with. They enjoyed holding them, with help of course, and feeding them, also with help.

The twins had many visitors during their first few weeks on earth and the time passed quickly for the ever-growing family.

Christmas was extra special that year, both with joys and sadness. It was hard to believe that this would be Chaplain Turner's last Christmas sermon. The chapel was over crowded and the Chegwidden's were ever so glad they had come early to get front row seats. Francesca and Sturgis were sitting in the same pew with them.

There was not a dry eye in the chapel when Chaplain Turner spoke of living everyday that the Lord gives you to the fullest, and to take time to make sure those around you know how much you love and cherish them. He shared some funny family moments with the congregation and then brought AJ and Kara forward to have the newest twins Christened. They had not told anyone that this was going to happen at this service so there were many surprised whispers around the room.

When William asked Kara and AJ who would be the godparents to these children, they turned and for the first time asked Francesca and Sturgis to afford them that honor. Both stepped forward with tears of happiness on their cheeks and took on that responsibility with joy.

After the service no one wanted to be the first to break up the group, it seemed that they were all taking Chaplain Turner's words to heart and wanted to spend time with those that they loved the most. Someone suggested that they all head to a restaurant and have a very early breakfast, so that is what they all did. Only Harm was late for the meal, he had to stop and make is traditional visit to the Wall and his father.

To be continued…


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

Wednesday, December 31, 2003

1800 EST

Dulles International Airport

Francesca and Kara were as happy as two women could be without the men in their lives around. They were returning from Italy, where they had attended a fashion show to purchase Francesca's wedding gown and choose what her bridesmaids would wear.

Each one carried one of the month-old twins onto the plane and got much attention from the flight attendants. This did not surprise them however, because on the trip to Italy the same thing had happened. Babies were just a natural draw and month-old twins even more so.

Kara was returning from the restroom, after changing Doug's diaper, when she spotted Clayton Webb. Surprised to see him in business class, rather than in first class seating, she stopped to say hello.

Clay looked up when someone stopped next to his row. When he saw Kara standing there with the baby in her arms, he frowned at her. Shaking his head 'no' at her before she could speak, he glanced down at his wrist where she could then see that he was handcuffed to the man in the next seat.

Her eyes widened in surprise and she moved away as the jerk of Clay's head indicated that she should. Back in her seat, she told Francesca what she had seen. Her stepdaughter's eyes lit with eager speculation on what it could mean and who his prisoner was.

Kara laughed and suggested to her that maybe Clayton was the prisoner, and for just a moment she could see Francesca considering the possibility. Then Francesca giggled and swatted Kara's arm, "You silly! He would not be sitting on the outside of the row if he was the prisoner!"

They laughed over that and spent the rest of the flight laughing and chatting about Francesca's upcoming wedding. It was about twenty minutes before they were to land when things started to go wrong.

The plane shuddered and shook, and the flight attendants looked frightened! This was more than just normal turbulence; there was something very wrong. People started to worry and whisper, Kara turned to Francesca and she looked back at the woman she had come to know and love as her father's wife. They knew that this was not going to be pleasant. Suddenly the cabin went black and screams were the only thing that could be heard through out the plane.

Just a short time later, the pilot came over the intercom and announced that they had lost electrical power in the plane, but were working on getting it back, so there was no need to panic. Emergency lighting had come on and this had quieted the screaming, but there were still several women crying.

In the cockpit, the pilot had just realized that it was a much more serious problem than just the lights. The plane was on fire! Somehow the electrical short in the systems above the cockpit and caused a spark that caused a fire in the insulation of the plane.

Making the announcement that they were going to crash positions, once again had people screaming. The flight attendants tried to calm everyone down enough to get them to listen once again what to do in this situation. The pilot went on to tell them that he was going to try for the gentlest landing he could.

Kara pulled out her cell phone, as tears slid down her cheeks. AJ's phone rang…

"Hello...Hello, Kara, Darlin', is that you? I'm just barely picking up your signal."

"AJ, I love you," came her tear-filled voice, "I am SO sorry!"

"I love you too, honey," a now worried AJ said, "What are you sorry for, sweetheart. What's wrong?"

"I'm so sorry I brought the babies with me, AJ. If I hadn't, they would be safe with you. The plane is going down. I wanted to tell you I love you and ask you to forgive me," she sobbed quietly.

To be continued…


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Going down? Where, Kara? Are you close to the airport, sweetheart? Advise me of your location, and know I love you, Darlin'."

"Please, kiss Andi and Jerry for me, and always remember that I love you. I think we are close to the airport, we were getting ready for landing when we lost the engine...oh, god, there goes the other one! The pilot said he would try and get us down, but he did not sound confident, darling!"

"You and Francesca, strap the children in good, and then do the same for yourselves. Put you head between your legs. Hold on tight, and leave the rest to George and I, we'll have everything taken care of on this end, Darling. I love you, and you can kiss Andi and Jerry yourself in a little while. Quickly, do as I said, Kara."

"I love you, AJ, please don't ever forget me. Francesca wants to talk to Sturgis, if he is there," she said, and passed the phone to Francesca.

"Papa', I love you. Is Sturgis there?"

"I love you too, baby. Sturgis is here, so don't worry, we are going to take care of you."

"Carino?"

"Yes, Francesca, I am here, darling," there was a catch in his voice. He stood there, looking at his CO, who had tears streaming down his face.

"I love you, Sturgis! Will you please take care of Papa' for us?"

"Yes, darling, but please don't talk like this! You will be fine and we will get married!"

"No, Carino, I love you, but that will not be."

"Francesca! We can see the plane now! You're going to make it!" Sturgis shouted into the phone as the plane came into sight heading for the airport.

Emergency vehicles were racing onto the runway as the three men raced to help. AJ simply flashed his ID, and told them the George was a doctor, and would certainly be needed. They were allowed through without any more fuss.

The plane landed hard, the nose gear breaking off as it skidded down the runway, the scream of metal on concrete was ear piercing! AJ, George and Sturgis ran to the plane and began helping people out as fast as they could. Sturgis found Kara and Francesca in the mass of people and helped them towards the exit. He signaled to AJ that they were all right and rushed back to the plane to be of further assistance.

George was busy trying to free Clayton Webb from the dead man next to him. Clay had suffered a blow to the head also, and had been unconscious when George found him, but slowly was coming around as George searched for the key to the handcuffs. Clay showed him where they were and he was quickly released. However, when Clay tried to stand up, he passed out again from the pain in his head.

Grabbing Webb under the arms, George hauled him to his feet and then over his shoulder in a fireman lift, he hurried out of the plane with the unconscious man. Placing him on the ground near Kara and Francesca, he raced back into the plane.

As the plane exploded, it knocked AJ to the ground, he fell protecting the children he was carrying, and took the brunt of the fireball on his back, rather than let the children be hurt. Sturgis, seeing what had happened, hurried over and helped to put the flames out, as the kids saw their parents and ran over to them. AJ looked up when the flames from his shirt were out and realized that he had seen George heading into the plane just moments before the explosion.

Spinning on his heel, he started running for the plane. Kara, seeing this shouted to Sturgis to stop him. She and Francesca were still holding the twins and could not have stopped him with their arms full. As it was, Sturgis had to tackle AJ to the ground, to get him to stop. His shouts had done no good, and neither had the hand on his arm, as he ran. Both men could feel the heat from the fire as they lay there, panting from the exertion.

AJ laid there, watching the plane burn, his best friend was in there! The fire crews were working to get the flames out but there was no hope. Anyone that had been alive in that plane, when it blew, had to be dead. He and George had been through so much together, war and prison camp, and now, he was killed here, at home, when his life was the best it could be, with a wonderful wife and beautiful baby at home. 'Oh, god! How am I going to tell Becky?' he thought, as the realization hit that he would never see Woody again. But he knew that he had to be the one to tell her, George had been more than a friend to him through the years, they had been SEALs together, that meant they were brothers! 'And all I could do was just lay here and let him die alone!' AJ berated himself.

To be continued…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Sturgis and AJ returned to where Kara and Francesca were sitting with the twins, and AJ raggedly told them what had happened to George. Kara deposited Douglas into Sturgis' arms; he was startled by, and leery of this burden. Kara took AJ into her arms, and at the feel of her tender embrace, he finally let himself go. Tears poured down his cheeks for the loss of his brother.

Leaving the twins with Francesca and Sturgis, AJ and Kara left to go and break the news to Becky. The silence in the Escalade was tangible; neither knew what to say to the other. Finally, Kara just reached over and placed her hand on his thigh, offering what comfort she could. He looked at her and gave a brief half smile of acknowledgement at the effort.

Wednesday, December 31, 2003

2200 EST

Becky Woods had just put Victoria down for the night and was preparing to start a late dinner for herself and George when he got home. Then the knock came on her door. Unsuspecting that this would change her life forever, she hurried down the stairs and opened the door. There stood AJ, burnt, bandaged, dirty, and wearing a different shirt than when he had left just a few hours ago, with George. Kara was with him, her face showing signs that she had recently been crying; George was nowhere to be seen. Becky knew in an instant that something was VERY wrong.

"AJ, Kara, come in…something is wrong, isn't it?"

"Yes, Darlin', something is very wrong. I wish there were an easy way to tell you this, but the plane Kara and Francesca came in on, crashed."

He would have continued, but Becky interrupted him, "Oh, my god! Kara, are you alright?" Becky asked her friend, hugging her close. Kara hugged her back as she started to cry again.

"Yes, Becky, thank you, I'm fine. So are the twins and Francesca. But you should sit down, sweetie," she said indicating the couch.

When Becky was seated, Kara sat down on one side of her and AJ on the other. "What is it? There is something else, isn't there?"

AJ spoke this time, "When the plane crashed into the runway, George, Sturgis, and I were right there, and we began helping to evacuate the plane. We had all made several trips into the plane helping those out that were to injured to get out themselves. I had just brought out two children, when I saw George heading to look for more survivors..." he put his arm around Becky's shoulders, "it blew up... Becky, George was inside at the time..."

"George, dead? No, AJ, he can't be dead; he was just with you a few hours ago! He can't be…" Becky cried as she turned quickly to look at Kara, as if begging her to say that AJ was lying. She knew from the look on Kara's face that she was not going to tell her that. Suddenly, she gasped and started to sob, collapsing into Kara's arms.

AJ looked like he had just kicked a puppy, he didn't know what to do to help his best friend's wife after just telling her he was dead. He had thought that he might lose his wife and children when Kara placed that call from the plane, but he was able to get them all out safely. Then he lost his best and oldest friend in the rescue attempts of the other passengers. He knew his heart was aching, he could not imagine what Becky must be feeling. Then again, maybe he could, he thought back to the time when Kara was missing last year, when the Senator's wife had kidnapped her, and to just a short time ago when he got that call from the plane.

When Becky's sobs quieted somewhat, AJ spoke softly to her, "Becky, I know that right now this will bring you little comfort, but George did die a hero, he pulled so many from that plane before it blew up. You know that the SEAL's have a motto of never leaving a brother behind. I want you to know that he will not be forgotten for this, and his memory will be honored for his actions today."

To be continued…


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Wednesday, January 7, 2004

1000 EST

George Woods Memorial Service

The day was cold and a light snow had just started to fall as people began to arrive at the chapel. All felt the solemnity of the occasion. Soft organ music played in the background as the congregation settled into their seats. Kara and AJ sat on either side of Becky Woods lending what moral support they could to her in this hour of grief. They had all left their children at home, because they were just too young to have understood what was going on.

Chaplain Turner slowly moved to the pulpit, his eyes sad, and his heart heavy. "Friends we are gathered here today to say good-bye to a very dear friend, George Woods. This man gave of himself daily, not just on the last day of his life. He gave his warmth and compassion to each and every person he came in contact with. We all know that he brought many miracles into the world; he delivered two such miracles to his best friend and his wife only one month ago. So many people will remember this man on so many levels. He was a loving and caring father to his daughter, Victoria, and a devoted husband to his wife, Becky."

He paused to look around the room again before continuing; "He cared about his friends and was a man who stood by them no matter what others thought. You've sat here and heard how brave, honorable and courageous George was, but he was also kind, loving and giving. He will be remembered fondly by so many!"

Chaplain Turner nodded to AJ who stood, saluted the coffin of his dearest friend, and then walked to the pulpit. Looking out over the grieving congregation, AJ cleared his throat and began, "What can I say about George Woods to someone who never met him? Well, to start with, he was my friend. Friend is a role that George did not take lightly. It meant he was there for you no matter what or when. He was a courageous man that answered the call of his Country. They broke the mold when they made George, which is a shame, because we could use more like him. He worked hard and become a member of the elite Special Forces call the SEALs. George and I went on many missions together in Vietnam and were captured and spent time in a POW camp. But he was strong and never gave up hope. Well, we made it out and home to those that we loved. The SEALs have a motto, "Never leave a man behind." But I let George down. I couldn't bring him out of that burning plane and had to leave my man, my friend behind. Then I realized I had brought him back with me."

AJ touched his chest, over his heart, "I carried him back here, in my heart. I didn't let my honorable courageous friend down. No, I carried him out with me, and will always carry him with me, wherever I go. So, George, this is not goodbye, but farewell, until we meet again, my friend! Hooyah, my friend! Hooyah!" AJ stepped down; his eyes filled with tears, and once again saluted his friend's coffin then took his seat with his wife and Becky.

Returning to the pulpit for his final words, Chaplain Turner said, "Let us pray…. Lord, we thank you for the example this man's life has been to each of us. Through his actions, dear Lord, many lives were saved, many that are sitting in this room today. Lord, let us not ask why, but accept your decision that George is where he is meant to be, where you want him to be. Lord, help us to remember George, this kind, gentle soul who always did what was required of him. Amen."

And the congregation answered, "Amen."

Later at the graveside there was a twenty-one-gun salute and the folded flag was handed over to a quietly crying Becky. One thing surprised AJ at the graveside. Clayton Webb approached Becky and said to her, "I wanted you to know that your husband saved my life the day of the crash. He didn't have to; he just gave of himself selflessly that day. I wish that I had known him, from the things that I heard Admiral Chegwidden say today; I think he would have been someone that I would have liked to have known. His loss will be greatly felt."

To be continued…


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

After George's memorial service, Kara spent her time divided between plans for Francesca's wedding and trying to keep Becky's spirits up. Becky continued to refuse to see anyone, and two weeks after the funeral was still not even thinking about going back to work.

"Becky, you need something to keep your mind busy! You are not doing you or Vicky any good this way," Kara told her one day, when she was over at Becky's, fixing her lunch. Kara suspected that she never ate unless someone was there to make sure she did. Oh, she fed her daughter, but she was not eating herself, Kara could tell from the ten-pound weight loss in just a few weeks.

"I just can't sit there all day and listen to someone else's problems when I want to say to them, 'Oh you think you have it rough? Try losing the love of your life!'," she buried her face in her hands and wept.

"Oh, Becky! I am so sorry, love! How I wish there was something I could do to help!" Kara was crying too.

"You do, just be being here, and I know I am a burden, taking you away from your family and your beautiful babies."

"You are my friend and you need me, that is all that matters! But you do need to get out more and see other people!" Kara would have said more but the doorbell rang. She noticed how Becky cringed when it did, and remembered that AJ had rung the bell when they came to tell her about George. Maybe she should talk to AJ about getting the sound of the bell changed.

At the door, she was surprised to see Clayton Webb. And even more so when she saw that he had a food dish in his hands!

"Mrs. Chegwidden!" he said, startled at finding Kara there.

"Hello, Mr. Webb, won't you come in? Becky is in the living room. Shall I take that to the kitchen?" she asked nodding at the dish he carried.

"Oh, yes," he said handing it over, "It's seafood lasagna, I know she has a child and figured that even kids like lasagna."

"Thank you, I am sure that they will both love it. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yes, I enjoy cooking when I get the time." He gave her a self-depreciating grin.

"I bet you are a great cook! So many men are. I know AJ loves to cook whenever I will let him in the kitchen," she smiled back at him. "Why don't you go in and say hello to Becky and tell her that I will be back later. I should get home and check on both sets of twins!"

"Okay, thank you," he said and walked into the living room, where Becky had had time to wipe her face off while Kara and Clay were talking at the door.

"Oh! Mr. Webb!"

"I hope that I am not intruding, Mrs. Woods. I just wanted to come by and pay my respects, and to see how you were doing. Is there anything that I can do for you?"

"Where is Kara?" Becky seemed unsure of what to say to him and wanted her friend near by.

"She said that she had to run home and check on the children, but she would be back later. Was there something that you needed?"

"No…um I just wondered where she had gone. Um…would you like to sit down?"

"Yes, if you are not too busy."

"Oh, please sit down," Becky indicated the couch next to where she had been sitting. "Did you want something to drink?"

"No, I am fine, thank you," he sat on the couch leaving enough room so as not to appear to be crowding her.

"It was nice of you to stop by," she seemed at a loss again as to why he was there.

"Mrs…may I call you Becky?" he asked.

"Oh, yes please do," she answered shyly.

"As I said I just wanted to make sure that you are alright. I feel that I owe my life to your husband…" he stopped speaking when she started to cry. Not quite sure what to do he reached out and patted her back, Becky seeking comfort collapsed into his arms which went around her. Clay started to rock her back and forth a little bit trying to sooth her. "I am so sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

To be continued…

**Seafood Lasagna**

**Prep Time:** approx. 5 Minutes **Cook Time:** approx. 1 Hour 15 Minutes

**This lasagna features a white sauce made with cream of mushroom soup, white wine, crabmeat, and shrimp. A wonderful dish to serve guests either at a luncheon or for a dinner party.**

**Ingredients**

8 lasagna noodles

2 tablespoons butter

1 cup chopped onion

1 (8 ounce) package cream cheese, softened

1 1/2 cups cottage cheese, creamed

1 egg, beaten

2 teaspoons dried basil

1/2 teaspoon salt

1/8 teaspoon ground black pepper

2 (10.75 ounce) cans condensed cream of mushroom soup

1/3 cup milk

1 1/3 cups dry white wine

1 (6 ounce) can crabmeat

1 pound cooked salad shrimp

1/4 cup grated Parmesan cheese

1/2 cup shredded sharp Cheddar cheese

2 cups fresh sliced mushrooms

**Directions**

**1 **Cook noodles in a large pot of boiling salted water until done. Rinse and drain noodles. Set aside.

**2** Melt butter or margarine in a small sauté pan over medium heat. Add onion; cook and stir until tender. Add cream cheese, cottage cheese, egg, basil, and salt and pepper.

**3** In a medium bowl, combine soup, milk, and wine. Stir in crab, shrimp, and mushrooms.

**4** Place 4 noodles in the bottom of a well-oiled 9x13 inch pan. Spread 1/2 cheese mixture over the noodles, and spoon 1/2 soup mixture over cheese. Repeat layers.

**5** Bake, uncovered, at 350 degrees F (175 degrees C) for 45 minutes. Top with sharp cheese, and parmesan cheese. Brown lasagna under broiler. Remove from oven, and let stand 15 minutes before serving.


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

"No, its okay," Becky lifted her head to look at his face. "George was a wonderful man and it is nice that he is remembered that way by so many people. Thank you for sharing those moments with me at the funeral like you did. It really meant a lot."

"Please let me know if there is ever anything I can do for you or your daughter. I brought you a pan of lasagna that Kara put in the kitchen for you."

"Thank you, that is most kind! I know that you work for the government in some capacity, Mr. Webb, but what do you do in your spare time?"

"Please call me Clay, and I don't really have a lot of free time, but when I do, I enjoy riding. In fact, that is where I was heading today after I stopped here."

"Riding! Oh, I used to do a lot of that, but haven't in years!" she sighed with longing.

"Becky, you are welcome to come with me any time that you might like to," he offered.

"But you just said that you have so little free time and I would not want to intrude!"

"I would not have offered if I had not meant it, Becky. I have horses for all riding levels and I would love for you to join me. In fact why don't you come with me now?"

"Oh, I couldn't! Victoria will be up from her nap at any moment…" Just then, the child in question ran into the room looking for her mommy…stark naked!

"Mommy!" then the eager one year old saw the strange man, and made a quick detour, "MAN!" throwing her naked self into his startled arms.

"Well, Clay, do you often have naked females throw themselves into your arms?" Becky asked with her first laugh since George died.

"Not as often as I would like!" he answered without thinking and then blushed at what he had said.

Becky looked startled for just a minute and then burst into laughter.

"Mommy, happy?" Vicky asked.

Surprised to find herself laughing, Becky admitted, "Yes I guess I am, Vicky! And where are your clothes, young lady?"

"Poopy!" was her answer, and then a look that Becky knew oh too well came across her daughter's face. "Opps, mommy wet!"

But it wasn't mommy that was wet, it was Clayton Webb! His pants to be exact!

"Oh, good heavens! Take those pants off quick, Clay!" Becky told him.

Shocked at this comment because he had not yet realized that he had been peed on, he looked at her, trying to figure out if she was coming on to him!

"Clay, my daughter just relieved herself on you!" Becky told him with a panicked look, afraid that he was going to be very upset.

"What?" he said, standing up quickly, forgetting the child on his lap. Vicky slid to the floor with a plop and laughed.

Becky quickly scooped her up and started out of the room, "Clay, follow me and I will take care of that so it won't stain!"

He did as she asked, and she led the way into the downstairs bathroom. Sitting Vicky in the sink she turned to Clay while still keeping hold of the baby. "If you will give me your pants I will rinse them out and they will not leave a stain."

Clay turned red again, and admitted, "I can't."

"Why ever not?" Becky demanded.

"Because I am not wearing anything under them!"

"Oh!" She was blushing too now! Both of them stood there, helplessly, for a minute and then Becky spoke again, "I haven't had the heart to get rid of George's clothes yet, if you go up to our room you can find something to put on. Please be quick, so those pants don't stain."

"Are you sure you want me to wear his clothes?" Clay asked gently.

"He doesn't need them anymore, Clay, but thank you for your concern. Hurry now."

Clay hurried up the stairs and looked into two rooms before he found the master bedroom. The room was just as George had left it! His robe was still draped over the end of the bed, and there were a pair of men's socks tossed near, but not in, the hamper in the corner of the room. Clay felt like he was invading a sanctuary.

To be continued…


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Clay quickly went over to the bureau and pulled out a pair of jeans, holding them up to him self, he found that they were not going to fit. George was bigger at the waist and taller, too. Looking into the drawer again, he found a pair of navy blue (what else!) sweats and figured that they would do since they had a draw sting waist and elastic at the ankles.

Changing quickly, he took the damp pants back downstairs to Becky, who, by this time, had washed off Vicky and managed to get a diaper on her, at least. When he came in and handed her the pants she said, "I am sorry the room was in such a mess."

But he could tell from the look in her eyes that she was apologizing for sending him into a room that had become a shrine to her dead husband. Clay looked her in the eye and with an understanding that even he did not know where it came from said, "That is alright, Becky. If and when you want some help with sorting through his things, I would be glad to be of assistance."

"Thank you, Clay. Several people have offered, but I never felt that it was right. AJ was to close to him and it would have been very painful for him. Kara already does too much for me, and with four small children at home I hate to put any more on her shoulders. When I am ready, I will call on you, thank you again for the offer."

Thanking her, Clay watched as she rinsed out his dry clean only pants and then tossed them into the dryer, where he knew they would shrink beyond being wearable. He smiled and accepted the cup of coffee she offered to make while they were drying. When they were done he asked if it would be okay if he just returned the sweats another day so he did not have to change again and she agreed never once suspecting that she had just ruined a three hundred dollar pair of pants.

"That would be fine," she told him.

"So, I would once again, like to ask you to come riding with me. Will you please, Becky? It would do you good to get out."

"You're right, Clay, it would, but I have the baby."

"Bring her along! Two of us should be able to handle a tiny tot like her!" he encouraged. "She could ride in front of one of us on the saddles."

"Well, if you are sure she wouldn't be any trouble? I could drop her off at Kara's but with her four…"

"I am sure it will be fine. What do you need to do to get ready?" he asked ready to help with whatever it was. It took about twenty minutes for Becky to gather up all the baby things that Vicky would need for an afternoon out and change her clothes. She also had to get Vicky dressed twice! Because the child was in her nudist phase, Becky had dressed her for the afternoon before changing her own clothes. Then had to dress her again when she caught her running naked through the hall looking for her dolly.

Clay was completely charmed when she wanted to hold his hand as they walked out to his car! Becky quickly transferred her daughter's car seat to Clay's car and they were off. When they arrived at the stables, Clay introduced Becky to his mother, Porter Webb, who usually went riding with him on the Sundays that he had free.

Porter, being the understanding woman that she was, knew that her son would like to spend some time with this woman he had brought with him. So, she volunteered to watch Vicky while the two of them took a ride. "Since Clay doesn't seem to be in any hurry to provide me with grandchildren, I have to take any chance I can get to play with little ones!" Porter told Becky with a laugh.

Her son was not amused, though, and after Becky saw that Vicky would not mind being left with Porter, he hustled her off to choose a mount.

To be continued…


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

The ride went well, and Clay asked Becky if she would like to ride with him on the Sundays that he was free to do so. She smiled shyly and agreed. He made arrangements to call her and let her know if he was going to be in town next week and what time he would pick her up.

They continued to meet during the month and Becky arranged for a sitter for Vicky, so if Porter was there, she could go riding with them instead of watching the baby. And she did join them about half of the time during the first month, but as time went on she arranged to do her riding at other times so she could leave Clay and Becky alone.

January and the first week of February passed quickly for Francesca and Sturgis. She was busy with her new shop, which had become a raging success almost over night, and wedding plans. Sturgis was kept busy with a heavy caseload; he didn't know whether Admiral Morris was trying to keep his mind off of the upcoming wedding or testing him for some reason.

Francesca and Sturgis were also trying to spend as much time as they could with Chaplain Turner, as his health continued to decline.

It was just four days before the wedding when William called Sturgis and Francesca at their work places and asked them to have lunch with him. This was unusual for him so both quickly agreed thinking something might be wrong.

They met at an out of the way restaurant of Chaplain Turner's choosing. Neither Francesca nor Sturgis could figure out what the reasoning was for this strange meeting or meeting place! William hurried them through the meal like the restaurant was on fire and then once outside met a woman in a realtor's jacket. "Good afternoon, Ms. Jackson, I hope we are not late but these two took forever to eat!" Chaplain Turner informed the woman.

"Not at all! I just got here, are you all ready to see the house now?" she asked cheerfully.

"Pop, what is going on here?" Sturgis demanded of his father.

"Oh! Didn't William tell you!" the chirpy realtor asked.

"No, William didn't tell me, why don't you?"

"He bought you two a house!"

"What! Pop! You didn't!" Sturgis exclaimed, as Francesca just stood there stunned.

"No, not yet, I just put a hold on it 'til you two saw it, but it has everything you said you were looking for and is close to both of your work places! Let's take a look at it, ok?" he asked with a smile.

They arrived at the house in just a few minutes, so William was right about it being close to work for both of them and Francesca seemed charmed by the look of the outside of the Cape Cod style bungalow. The inside was wonderful also! A large kitchen that both of them liked because of their love of cooking and two good sized bedrooms, which was all that they needed for now. Chaplain Turner could see that they liked it as they walked through and was pleased that he had been able to find this for them.

"Pop, the house is great, but we can't let you buy it for us! We can afford to buy it ourselves," Sturgis told him.

"I know you can, son. I had not doubt about it, but I want to do this for you two. Consider it a wedding gift!"

"We can't take something like this from you, Chaplain Turner, it's just too much!" Francesca told him.

"My child, I have so little time left…what do I have to spend my money on? Please let me do this for you, I remember the first home that Sturgis' mother and I had and how much it meant to us. I would like to be the one to give the two of you that home."

Seeing the look in his eyes and knowing what this gesture meant to him, Francesca said, "Si, we will let you buy us this house."

"What? Francesca! We can't!" Sturgis protested.

"Yes, we can, Carino!" Francesca said, giving him a determined look.

Sturgis looked from her to his father, and realized, finally, what was going on. "Alright, Pop, we will take the house, thank you more than we can say!" He hugged his father and when he was done, Francesca stepped up to do the same.

To be continued…


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

The day dawned bright, but cold, however, neither Francesca nor Sturgis cared about the temperature. Today was their wedding day and nothing could ruin the day for them. Going against tradition they had spent the night before their wedding together and woke to prepare for the day together. The only tradition that Francesca insisted on keeping was that Sturgis not see her in her dress before the wedding so he left early to change into his dress uniform at Harm's place.

Saturday, February 14, 2004

1300 EST

Annapolis Chapel

Two Ensigns waited at the doors of the chapel to escort people in and pass out the programs. The chapel was beautiful; it was aglow with candlelight and the smell of roses everywhere. There were candle stands holding blood red tapers all down the center aisle. The stands had red and white ribbons tied to them adding festive color for the wedding. At the altar, there was a semi circle of candle stands like the ones down the aisle. Behind the altar, there were three baskets of greenery filled with red and white roses entwined with Babies Breath.

The photographer was ready to take pictures and the vocalist was at the organ ready to sing. Chaplain Turner was wheeled to the center of the altar by his son who had come out of the estuary with the rest of the groomsmen. Harm was serving as Sturgis' best man, and Bud and Tiner were groomsmen, all of them were dressed in their white mess dress uniforms and looked so very handsome. The groom look particularly handsome, maybe it had something to do with the love and anticipation shining in his eyes.

Then the chapel was filled with the sounds of the opening song, 'Oh Promise Me'. After the song, the Wedding March brought everyone to their feet as from the back of the chapel Harriett and Mac, the bridesmaids and Kara, her matron of honor, started down the aisle. They were dressed in beautiful gowns that Kara and Francesca had picked out at the bridal fair. In keeping with the day, the gowns were deep red velvet, with empire waistlines and long sleeves, and they carried bouquets of red and white roses.

Vice Admiral AJ Chegwidden stepped into the center of the vestibule and held his arm at the ready, as his daughter joined him, everyone gasped. Francesca was a vision! She wore a gown that she had designed and had been made for her by her old team, from when she had her fashion line. It was antique white and strapless. It hugged her body tightly until it reached her waist, the skirt was very full and made of satin covered with an over-layer of Italian lace, the bodice was covered in seed pearls. Her veil was chapel length and sheer, it was held in place by a tiara that her mother had worn when she married her father. In her hands, she carried a bouquet of white roses. She slowly walked down the aisle on her father's arm but her eyes never strayed from Sturgis, the man she loved.

When they reached the altar, Chaplain Turner asked, "Who gives this woman to be wed?"

AJ with a catch in his voice replied, "Her mother and I do." Once said he stood beside Marcella to watch his baby step out of her role as daughter and towards her new role of wife.

Chaplain Turner cleared his throat and said, "Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony. Marriage is a union that should never be entered into lightly or unadvisedly, but solemnly, and with the Grace of God. Is there anyone here that can show just cause why Sturgis and Francesca should not be joined in marriage?"

When no one spoke up, he continued, "Sturgis take Francesca's left hand in yours and repeat after me. I Sturgis William Turner, take thee, Francesca Maria Paretti, to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to love you in sickness and health, to protect you against all harm, to be faithful and cherish you the rest of the days of my life."

Once Sturgis had done that, he turned to Francesca, "My dear, repeat after me, I, Francesca Maria Paretti, take thee, Sturgis William Turner, to be my lawfully wedded husband. I promise to love you in sickness and in health. I promise to honor your name and be faithful and cherish you the rest of the days of my life."

"Do either of you have a symbol to give the other to honor these vows just taken and the love you feel for each other?"

Both replied, "Yes, a ring."

Chaplain Turner took the rings that they handed to him and placed them on his Bible. Picking up Francesca's band he held holds it up where everyone could see it clearly, shining in the bright candle light. "This golden band is a symbol of the love that the two of these young people share. A ring is given because it is a complete circle, just as love is. Love comes around again and again in our lives; it is never ending, but always changing. It is constant and yet fluid too. Love comes to each of us in so many forms, the love for our parents, for our life mates and then someday, hopefully, for our children and grandchildren. Sturgis and Francesca as you place these golden bands on each other's fingers, think of the beautiful precious unending love that you are has blessed you with."

To be continued…


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

Handing Sturgis the ring, Chaplain Turner said, "Son, place the ring on her finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." Sturgis, staring into Francesca's eyes slipped the ring onto her finger as he committed his life and heart to her.

Handing the ring to Francesca, Chaplain Turner again instructed, "Daughter, place the ring on his finger and repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, and with all my worldly goods, I thee endow." When that had been done, he continued, "Everyone please, bow your heads. Lord, we ask your blessing on these two beloved children of yours. Watch over them in the good times as well as the bad. Help them to remember that never-ending circle of precious, beautiful love that they share here today, and let them be thankful for such blessings, as you have bestowed upon them. Amen."

"Sturgis and Francesca, because you have stood before God and these witnesses, exchanging vows and giving and receiving rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Son, you may now kiss your beautiful bride."

Sturgis turned to Francesca and drew her into his arms. He kissed the most beautiful angel he had ever seen. The processional song began and they walked down the aisle arm in arm.

Once outside, the honor guard called, "Present swords!" Sturgis and Francesca walked under the arch of swords and as they make it to the end, Harm smacked Francesca's butt with the flat of his blade and yelled "Go Navy."

As the wedding party was asked to come back into the chapel so some pictures could be taken Sturgis pulled Francesca into an empty room, he noticed on their way out. Taking his new bride into his arms he kissed her until she was weak and trembling with need. Her eyes glazed over with desire and her lips were red and tender from his kiss. Taking her hand, Sturgis headed back towards the door.

"Come back here, Carino, it's not fair to start something and not finish it," pouted Francesca. Leaning into her new husband, she kissed him so passionately that he felt his blood sizzle.

"Honey, we have to stop or I won't be able to!" frowned Sturgis.

"I didn't ask for you to stop, Carino, after all the room is empty," grinned Francesca wickedly.

Sturgis wanted her so badly, he didn't think he would make it through the picture taking, yet knew that someone could come looking for them at any time. Francesca ran her finger tips over Sturgis' lips as she licked her own, "Do you want to leave the reception early, Carino?" she asked, slipping her finger in and out of his mouth.

Grabbing her hand he grinned, "You bet!"

Everyone was up front and had started taking pictures without the bride and groom. The photographer seeing Sturgis and Francesca both flushed with desire quickly moved to take their photo, knowing they would always want to remember that moment. After the pictures were taken, the bride and groom left for the reception in a white limo, they were headed to the Roosevelt Hotel. As they cuddled in the back remembering their first date there, Sturgis handed her a red rose, that he had requested be kept in the limo for just this reason, and gave it to Francesca, "I believe this means 'I love you' doesn't it, my darling?" whispered Sturgis as his lips covered hers.

To be continued…


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

They arrived at the Roosevelt Hotel and the driver opened the door for them. They entered the lobby where they were met by their family and friends. After greeting the couple again, everyone moved to the main ballroom where the reception would take place. Tables were set up with china and silver, they were covered with red linen table clothes, the centerpieces were candles surrounded by an arrangement of blood red roses, their scent was everywhere.

At each place setting, in honor of her Papa', was a tiny scroll, which read: "If I should think of love, I'd think of you." Then under that was a Shakespeare sonnet, followed by their names, Sturgis Turner and Francesca Paretti Chegwidden, and the date, February l4, 2004. Once the bride and groom entered the room, the band began to play and everyone applauded.

After dinner Sturgis led his lovely wife out onto the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. From Sturgis's arms she went into her Papa's.

"Are you happy, baby girl?" asked AJ, his voice husky with emotion, and tear bright eyes.

"Si, Papa', so very happy. I am married to the man I love and now I live in the U.S. with you. I am very happy. Are you not happy for me?"

"Yes, Darlin', it's just hard handing you over to someone else, when I've had you for such a short time."

"Silly Papa', you will always have me. Even more now that I live here. You will see me so much you say, 'Francesca, go back to Italy'," she laughed.

"No, I don't think so, Darlin'. I could see you everyday and never get tired of you. I love you, Francesca."

"I love you, too, Papa', now dance me over to my new father-in-law, please."

AJ danced Francesca over to the table where Chaplain Turner sat in his wheelchair. "Ah, the two most handsome men at the party and I have them both," smiled Francesca as she kissed each one on the cheek.

"And what about my son, is he not handsome?" asked Chaplain Turner.

"Si, but I have a feeling he gets that from his Papa'. Are you not going to ask me to dance?" pouted his new daughter-in-law.

"Francesca, darling, as much as I'd love to these old legs won't let me stand, let alone dance," replied Chaplain Turner.

"Then we will dance carefully so as not to roll on anyone's feet." Taking the handles of the wheelchair, she wheeled Chaplain Turner out onto the dance floor. Sturgis had told her his parent's favorite song had been "More", originally sung by Andy Williams:

More than the greatest love  
The world has known  
This is the love I'll give to you alone  
More than the simple words I try to say  
I only live to love you more each day

More than you'll ever know  
My arms long to hold you so  
My life will be in your keeping  
Waking, sleeping, laughing, weeping

Longer than always is a long, long time  
But far beyond forever you'll be mine  
I know I never lived before  
And my heart is very sure  
No one else could love you more

Francesca held his hand and danced around him in his wheelchair. Once the song had ended, she wheeled him back to his table and was about to kiss him when she noticed tears. "Papa' Turner, did I hurt you?" asked a concerned Francesca.

"No, darling, you allowed an old man a last dance with a beautiful lady he loves," smiled Chaplain Turner.

"Not last dance, Papa'. We will dance again, but now I must check on my handsome husband to make sure no other lady has run off with him!" laughed Francesca. She found Sturgis standing near the cake table watching her, just as he had been while she danced with his father.

"Ah, my beautiful bride, if I didn't already love you, I'd fall in love with you for what you just did."

"What? All I did was show my new Papa' that I love him." She smiled up at him and added, "You can't fall in love with me, again, but you can kiss me, it is allowed."

To be continued…


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

They danced several more dances together and Francesca also danced again with both of her Papa's. Then it was time to cut the wedding cake. Sturgis took a small piece and gently placed it in Francesca's mouth kissing the icing that remained away. Francesca did the same for him. Then glasses were filled with champagne and as they entwined their arms, their eyes met and they took a small sip.

After everyone had been served their cake, Sturgis requested that the band play a special song for his new wife. Then he asked her to dance it with him, the song was Angel Eyes.

**Angel Eyes **  
Angel eyes. See the glory.  
Angel eyes. Know the story.  
They see the hearts that break.  
They see the love you make.  
The story never ends.  
Every heart that's been broken  
by just a word that's been spoken.  
Heaven keeps the score...  
there's always something more,  
if only you believe.  
Every heart wants redemption  
and deep inside there's a connection  
that's waiting for the touch  
it doesn't take too much  
to set your spirit free.  
Angel eyes see the morrow.  
Angel eyes won't let sorrow  
live inside your heart.  
You've got a brand new start  
if only you believe.  
Every heart wants redemption  
and deep inside there's a connection  
that's waiting for the touch.  
It doesn't take too much  
to set your spirit free.  
Angel eyes want to love you  
and angels fly high above you.  
The promise never ends.  
The rainbow never bends,  
if only you believe.  
The promise never ends.  
The rainbow never bends,  
if only you believe.

There were tears of love in her angel eyes when the song finished and she kissed him for all their guests to see.

Taking her bouquet, Francesca stood with her back to the unmarried ladies in the room and threw it over her shoulder. Jennifer Coates caught it amidst the laughter and grabbing arms of all the other girls. Then Sturgis sat his lady down and placed her tiny foot upon his knee. As he ran his hands up under her dress feeling for the garter, a shiver ran through his bride. Finding the garter, Sturgis' eyes locked with Francesca as he slowly pulled it off. He then stood and tossed it over his shoulder. Jason Tiner caught it. He was slapped on the back and teased about being the next in line to lose his freedom.

During all the excitement, the newlyweds stood holding hands and edged towards the door. Francesca looked up at Sturgis and smiled, "Want to leave early, Carino?"

Sturgis grinned, "You bet, my love." Holding hands, the two stole off to the bridal suite, which they had reserved for the night.

Once they reached the suite, Sturgis swept her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. Putting her down near the bed, he asked if she would undress for him. She was so beautiful, he loved to watch this simple ritual. Francesca smiled and nodded as she slid out of her shoes first and then took off her veil.

She made a sensual ballet out of disrobing from her wedding finery for him and he was speechless with desire by the time she reached back to unclasp the necklace she was wearing. This action caused her breasts to push up and forward. Her nipples already hard and they seemed to be reaching for his touch. Laying the necklace beside the earrings she had worn, she looked at him, "Well, my handsome husband it seems that you are overdressed."

Walking slowly toward him, she ran her hands over him from his shoulders to the bulge in his pants. "It looks like even with all the presents that were downstairs you have another present for me up here. Do I get to unwrap this one now or are you going to make me wait?" she asked trying to look innocent.

"Oh, I think you can open this one now, my love!" he told her.

To be continued…


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Reaching up, she slowly undid the buttons on his shirt and ran her hands down to his belt. Pulling his shirt loose, she slid her hands over his chest as she stepped closer to him. "Carino, tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives together, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too, Francesca," he sighed as she then took his shirt off. She stood there just looking at what a wonderful sight he was to behold.

"Are you sure that this unwrapping is not straining you to much..." he grinned at the desire he saw in her eyes.

"Oh, I think I can manage just fine. I never did like to rush my presents, they were always over too soon as it was." Watching a naked woman kneel at his feet to remove his shoes was almost his undoing...she was so very lovely... Kneeling at his feet, she took off one shoe and placed it beside the bed and took off his sock and folded it up and placed it in his shoe. Each time she moved, she managed to rub her breasts against his leg. Looking up at him she grinned. Then she took off his other shoe and repeated the same process.

Pushing him gently down on the bed, she straddled him, unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops. Then she slowly unbuttoned the button on his pants, rubbing her hand against his penis through the material as she slid the zipper down.

He gasped, "Are you trying to kill me, woman?" He rolled her off of him and stood to slide out of his pants and boxers in a flash, he was already ready for action. He looked at her lying there on the bed, naked and ready for him also. Laying down next to her, he reached out and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her gently.

When he touched her breast, she arched upward knowing that soon his mouth would soon be closing over her nipples causing them to grow harder, if possible. She reached out and grasped his shoulders as though she needed a lifeline to hold onto. As his mouth started to kiss it's way to her breast, she knew without opening her eyes that soon he would be sucking on her nipple. She felt his breath, and then his mouth closed over her hard nipple and started to suck.

"Yes, harder, my love, please." No sooner had the words came from her lips, then Sturgis nibbled on her hard peak causing her to moan and arch her shoulders up to get closer to him, wanting him to take more of what she offered into his mouth. She felt his hand stray to her hip; all these sensations were too much for Francesca at once.

Quivering and crying out to him, she raked her nails down his back as he brought her to fulfillment. "Oh, Francesca, I love how you come apart in my arms...my wild little kitten...I hope you will soothe those scratches you just inflicted later..." he smiled at her as he inserted a finger into her wet and trembling core. He stroked her to her second orgasm of the evening...

Moving over her, he looked deeply into her passion filled eyes as he took his cock in his hand and placed it at the entrance to her womanhood. "Are you ready for me, my love?"

"Oh, yes…" she whispered.

"Then touch me, darling, I love to feel your hands on me," he said as he began to pump in and out of her. Leaning up on her elbows, she reached down and between their legs and felt how heavy his balls were. She gently squeezed them and drew her nails around them caressing them. Taking them into her hand she rolled them together as she lifted her hips up to meet his thrusts. Throwing her head back with her long neck arched and curls flying about, she screamed as another orgasm shot through her body.

He was only seconds behind her. Unable to make it last any longer, he came with her orgasm milking his cock for all she was worth. Collapsing next to her, Sturgis whispered, "I love you, my darling!"

Her response was a sleepy smile, as they both fell asleep within minutes of each other.

To be continued…


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Sturgis was disoriented when he woke, knowing that he had slept much longer than he normally did, but he was awake now and in a very unusual position! It  
seemed that while he slept, his cock had found its way between Francesca's legs  
and was nudging her for entrance... He knew she was still asleep from her  
breathing, but his manhood would not be refused... He stroked her as he had  
done last night, to make sure she was wet for him and then, ever so carefully,  
lifted her leg just a touch and slid deeply inside of her...He felt her begin to wake and whispered, "Good morning, love." He knew that she would be awake soon now.

He stroked her clit as he continued to slide in and out of her...He whispered in her ear how tight she was and how happy is cock was that she welcomed him so well!

Feeling as though she were going to shatter into a million pieces, she knew this feeling was not going to last very long, they were both to hot! "Damn it, Sturgis, shut up and just move faster and harder before I explode, please!" cried Francesca.

The moment Sturgis started to pump faster and harder inside of her, she actually did shatter, only not into a million pieces, but in Sturgis' arms. Seconds later, he was pumping his seed into her. "You are amazing, my love!" he told her when he could finally speak again.

"Me? I don't think so, you did all the work, darling, I just laid here and enjoyed myself!" laughed Francesca.

"Shall we order room service to keep our strength up, darling?" he asked with a chuckle.

It seemed like Chaplain Turner had been holding all of his energy and strength in reserve to get himself through the wedding, because after it was over, he seemed to go downhill fast. Sturgis and Francesca had talked about taking a cruise for their honeymoon, but didn't want to spend that much time away when William had so little time left.

After seeing how quickly his health declined in the days after the wedding, they were glad that they had stayed in town. He told them that he did not want to die in the hospital, so they helped him close up his apartment and moved him into the guest room of the house he had bought them.

Knowing the end was near had given him time to put all of his affairs in order, so all he had left to do in his last few weeks of his life was take time to spend with those that he loved most.

AJ and Kara stopped by every other day to visit, and on the days they were not there, Becky Woods dropped by. That way he had someone there everyday to talk with. Becky drew much solace from their visits. Chaplain Turner was able to help her put George's death into perspective. It was almost as if by spending time with William, she was being given the chance to say the good-bye she never got to say to George.

Saturday, February 21, 2004

1800 EST

Woods house

Washington, DC

As a direct cause of these visits, Becky was finally able to face dealing with George's belongings. It was a week after Francesca and Sturgis' wedding when she called Clayton Webb to take him up on the offer he had made over a month ago.

She asked if Clay was free that Saturday, when he told her he would be in town that weekend, she admitted to the reason she had asked him.

Clay said that he would be glad to help and she asked him if he would come for dinner and then they could work after Vicky was in bed. He agreed. Arriving in faded jeans and a hunter green sweater, Clay was dressed comfortably for the work they would be doing.

Vicky ran to greet him when she saw him at the door. She lifted her arms up for him to pick her up which he did with ease these days. He was really becoming comfortable around the small child, and she seemed to love being around him.

To be continued…


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

Dinner was a relaxed and happy time with Vicky adding her baby chatter to the conversation. Clay offered to clear the table while Becky gave her daughter a quick bath and tucked her into bed for the night. He also put on a pot of coffee for later and then met her in her bedroom.

It was clear that she had moved out of the 'shrine mode' because the robe was no longer on the bed and the socks he had seen the last time he was there were not visible now. There were several empty boxes in the corner of the room, ready for the packing up they were going to do.

She looked over at him and said, "I really want to thank you for helping me with this, Clay. I am not sure that I could do it by myself."

"You don't need to thank me, Becky, that is what friends are for, to help each other. Now, where do you want to start?"

"Well, I thought that we could do his clothes first, that will be the easiest I think. George and AJ were close to the same size so most of his casual clothes should fit AJ; I thought that I would give those to him. His suits and such, that were more tailored would not fit so those I think will have to go to the second hand store. Then there are just some things that need to be thrown out, things that were ragged, but that he loved to wear and would not let me throw them out when he was here, and his underwear," she laughed a bit, "no one wants second hand underwear."

"Okay, then that sounds like a great start," Clay said as he opened the dresser and began to sort the clothes out as she had indicated.

"There are a few of his T-shirts and sweatshirts that I want to keep for Vicky to have someday. If you will put them on the bed when you get to them I will sort out the ones I want to keep."

He smiled and nodded at her, wondering why it was that women preferred men's shirts to their own most of the time. Clay had lost more shirts that way! It only took about a half an hour to finish going through all of the clothes, then Becky asked if he wanted a break or if they should continue awhile longer.

"I am not tired if that is what you are asking, Becky. Let's keep going for a while longer."

"Okay," she said and led the way into the study, "I was thinking that AJ would like his books on the Navy and the SEALs, his medical books I was going to donate to the medical school for the needy students. The scrapbooks and photo albums I will keep, of course."

As Clay went through the books on the shelves he leafed through each one before packing it in the boxes. He wanted to make sure that George had not left any bookmarks in them or any notes that Becky might want to keep. He was about half way done with the last shelf when he found something that he knew she should see.

"Becky," he said softly.

"Yes?" she looked up from the stack of books she was packing.

"There is something you should see here," he held out the book he was holding.

She smiled and got up to go over to him, "What did you find? His girly magazines?"

Clay laughed a bit at that and replied, "No, but I think I found something that he loved."

Becky gave him an odd look and taking the book from him flipped it open to the page where the photos were resting. There pressed between the pages were three photos, the first was of George and Clara, his first wife, on their wedding day. Becky smiled at that, she knew that he had loved her very much and it had taken him a long time to get over her loss. When Becky had met George, it was she that had done most of the chasing of him. He had thought himself to old to find love and romance again. It had taken her almost six months to get him to realize that she was not going to quit pursuing him. They had been married three months later. And that was the second photo, of the two of them on their wedding day. The third photo was of Becky holding Vicky in her arms the day they brought her home from the hospital.

Her eyes filled with tears, she looked up at Clay as the book dropped from her hands, he simply held out his arms to her, and she stepped into them. She wept for all that she had lost, for the man she had loved with her entire being. It was a cleansing time, something that she had needed to do ever since the funeral, but had not been able to face alone. She was so glad that Clay was there, he had become such a close friend since they started riding together. She needed his strong shoulder to lean on.

To be continued…


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

Saturday, February 28, 2004

2350 EST

Turner house

They had known it was coming for a few days now, William had been steadily getting worse, and he had taken to his bed a week ago and had not been out of it since. The visiting nurse had been stopping by everyday to check on him and give him his medication. When she had come by earlier in the day, she had told them that it was likely he would not make it through the day.

Sturgis had called all of his father's closest friends so they could come by and say a final farewell to the man. He had called Admiral Chegwidden last, because he knew that it would be hardest to tell him. Sturgis was so choked up when we made the call that Francesca had to take the phone from him. "Papa', the nurse has said that Papa' Turner will not make it through the night, we thought you and Kara would want to be here."

"We are on our way, darling," AJ said and hung up. He told Kara who called Harriett to see if she would take the children for the night and was not at all surprised when she said yes. She also quickly threw together a large casserole for anyone that would stop by that night to visit, and at the last minute, threw the new can of coffee she had just bought into the sack, so they did not run out through the night.

Becky was with William when AJ and Kara arrived; they let her have her time with him and unloaded the food that Kara had brought. AJ hugged Francesca when he saw that she had been crying, and she started again at his gesture of affection. "Oh, Papa', I don't know what I will ever do if I lost you, I have known Papa' Turner only a short time and it is breaking my heart to let him go, it would kill me to watch you die like this!" she sobbed.

"Darlin', hopefully you will not have to worry about that for a few years yet, and I am hoping that you will be strong for Kara and our children. They will need someone to lean on too."

Sturgis came into the room then, looking tired and worn. "How are you holding up, son?" AJ asked.

"As well as can be expected, Sir," he answered.

"Call me AJ, son," he gently reminded Sturgis, "Or dad, or Papa', like Francesca calls me, if you like," AJ offered. He was a bit startled when Sturgis' eyes filled with tears and he hugged him.

"Thank you, Si….Papa'," Sturgis said quietly.

Becky thought how weak Chaplain Turner looked. She estimated he had lost fifty pounds, and he was hooked up to oxygen. Picking up his frail hand and holding it to her cheek, "How's my favorite Chaplain doing?" asked Becky.

She had to lean close to hear his answer. "Have been better, honey. How are you and that precious baby?" rasped Chaplain Turner.

"Oh, we're doing fine. We get lonely sometimes, but we have each other and wonderful friends," smiled Becky.

"The Lord will make you strong," he whispered.

"Yes, He always has, just like having you around does!" smiled Becky with tears in her eyes.

"No more," he shook his head.

"You'll be missed so very much, what will we do without you? Especially Sturgis and Francesca" cried Becky.

"Will be fine. They have each other," he nodded.

"You're right, but I'm still going to miss you, and all those times you came to the house after George died." Becky wiped the tears away from her cheeks. He patted her cheek and motioned her to come close and kiss his cheek. Becky smiled as she leaned over to kiss him.

He tried to smile, "For George, to take to him."

Becky gasped, "You do that, and tell that old reprobate that I'll always love him." Chaplain Turner nodded and shut his eyes, he was so tired. Becky left the room to tell Sturgis, who nodded and thanked her.

He left the room to call the new Chaplain that had replaced his father when he became too ill to perform his duties. "Chaplain, this is Commander Turner, Chaplain Turner's son. You were at the house to see my father the other night."

"Yes, Commander, and how is your father?"

"He is not doing well and I would like very much if you would come now, please."

"I'm on my way now, Commander."

"Thank you." Turning to find Francesca standing behind him, he gathered her in his arms. "The New Chaplains on his way."

To be continued…


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

Time seemed to drag as they waited for the Chaplain, and Sturgis sat and held his father's hand, stroking his head. He had so much left to say, but it looked like time and run out.

"I can't help but think if he were in the hospital something could be done," Sturgis said when Francesca came into the room.

"No, Carino, we promised him he would not have to die in the hospital. He belongs here at home where he is surrounded by our love. This is his way, the best way," said Francesca as she tenderly kissed him. "My heart, I wish I could take some of this hurt from you, but I'll share it if you'll let me."

"You already do, darling, you've lightened the load," said Sturgis as he leaned his forehead to hers.

Becky was just leaving as the young Chaplain arrived; she put on her coat amidst hugs and kisses, and then she disappeared out into the darkness.

AJ showed the Chaplain to the bedroom. When Joseph saw how badly William looked he took Sturgis aside and asked, "Shouldn't we call an ambulance and take him to the hospital?"

Shaking his head Sturgis replied, "No, Sir, Pop requested that he be allowed the dignity of dying at home and I will honor that request."

"Very well, do you mind if I just sit quietly at his bed side and pray for now?" he requested.

"No, Sir, I'd be honored."

Finally a little before dawn, Chaplain Martin came into the room and whispered, "Sturgis, your father is awake and wants to speak with you."

Sturgis's long legs swiftly took him to the bedside. Francesca stepped inside the door and stood quietly. Sturgis, picked up his father's hand kissing it, "Pop, it's me, Sturgis."

"Course it is," rasped Chaplain Turner.

"How do you feel, Pop?" ask Sturgis

"No pain," he faintly squeezed Sturgis' hand.

"I love you, Pop. I need you," whispered Sturgis.

"Love, yes...need, no. Mother's so proud."

"Pop, Mom died years ago," said Sturgis with a frown.

"She's an Angel, a bright, beautiful Angel," smiled Chaplain Turner.

"Yes, I bet she is, I bet she's missed you," replied Sturgis with tears streaming down his face.

"Francesca.." he called weakly.

"Yes, Papa'," cried Francesca.

"See, my Angel Eyes..." Sturgis and Francesca turned to look out the window and the sun was rising. Turing back they realized that Papa Turner had passed away. Sturgis held his father's hand and sobbed.

Francesca held him, and did her best to soothe him. When he finally started to calm down she said, "If you die before I do, I hope you come back to take me home."

"What do you mean, Francesca?" asked Sturgis.

"Didn't you hear your Papa' talking to your Mamma? Then, just as he left us, he showed us she was here."

"How did he show us? All I saw was the rising sun," frowned Sturgis.

"Think, Carino, you had them play that song 'Angel Eyes' at the wedding. He said 'See my Angel Eyes' and the sun rose. His Angel rose to take him home with her. He told you how beautiful and bright she was and that she was proud of you, my darling. I was standing by the door listening. So I will promise to come back to take you home with me, if you promise to come back for me."

"Oh, my darling, Francesca, may I go first, so I never have to live a moment without you. Then when your time comes just look to the rising sun, I'll be there with arms spread wide and a smile that will make the sun look pale," whispered Sturgis. "This will be our promise to each other that way we'll never fear death and know what to look for. Pop left me with one more lesson, before he died, one I'll never forget." He looked down at his father, "Good bye, Pop, tell Mom I said hello, and tell her how much I love her, and, Pop, tell her I have my own Angel Eyes."

To be continued…


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Saturday, April 10, 2004

1500 EST

Mac's Apartment

"Well, Mac, Little AJ turns five next month, and neither one of us are in a serious relationship, what are we going to do about our promise that we made?"

"The baby promise?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm ready for a child in my life, but it would mean some major changes for both of us. Are you ready for that?"

"Other than where and when to get started," he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. "What kind of changes are you thinking?"

"One of us would have to leave JAG," she said flatly.

"What? WHY?"

"The whole fraternization issue, Harm."

Reluctantly he said, "Oh, yeah." Even more cautiously, he asked, "Well, which of us?"

"Don't fret your pretty little head, Harm. I have been thinking about this for a while and there is a Judge that is retiring, I have put in a request for his position."

"Then why scare me like that?" he whined.

"Because it's fun?" She was only half teasing…

Friday, May 7, 2004

1730 EST

JAG Headquarters

Falls Church, Virginia

Mac's good-bye party was combined with Sturgis' promotion party. She and Harm had decided that if they were going to make their 'baby deal' work that they needed to be out of the same chain of command. Mac had always enjoyed her time on the bench, so when a Judge retired leaving an opening, she had requested and received the position.

Admiral Morris hated to loose Mac as his Chief of Staff, but he had been grooming her replacement almost since the day he had taken over at JAG. Sturgis Turner was his new COS.

Harm had been TAD in Hawaii for the last two weeks, but got back just in time for the joint party. He had been hurt at being passed over for the COS spot and had wondered privately if it has something to do with who Sturgis' father-in-law was. However, he knew he dared not even suggest that to anyone!

Sturgis had tried to talk to his friend about his reaction to being passed over for the position, but Harm had been avoiding him. As a happily married man with a new promotion, Sturgis was a man to be envied these days. Francesca's boutique was going very well and she was turning a profit that continued to grow every month.

After the office party, everyone headed to McMurphy's for a few drinks. Jason Tiner joined the group and everyone was pleased to see him. They were asking how law school was going. He told them that was going well, but added that he had other news for them. Putting his arm around Jennifer Coates he announced that the two of them would be getting married in July.

Congratulations were given all around. The group stayed late into the night catching up on everyone's activities. They were all pleased when AJ and Kara stopped by to offer their congratulations to Mac and Sturgis. When they were told about Jen and Jason, they were thrilled. As they left there were reminders that they were expected at the Memorial Day picnic at the end of the month.

Tuesday, May 11, 2004

2240 EST

Mac's Apartment

Well she had done it! Taken the first step on the road to having a baby…she had had sex with Harmon Rabb Jr.! Laying there staring at the ceiling after the fact she was wondering what to say. It wasn't the best or the worst sex she had ever had, should she tell him that? No, probably not. Should she thank him? Yeah, that would boost his ego. Mac sighed and rolled to the side of the bed and got up. Harm mumbled something…Good god! He was asleep! That was just great! Here she was, worried about what to say to him and he was asleep!

She never expected flowers and violins, but he could have at least stayed awake to talk to her! Now all she wanted to do was to kick his sorry ass out of her apartment. She sighed and went into the living room to watch one of the dozens of movies she had on DVD. She never could sleep after sex anyway!

To be continued…


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Saturday, May 15, 2004

1300 EST

Mac's Apartment

"Mac, how was I to know that I would be transferred to Hawaii just when we started trying for a child!"

"Harm, it's not whether you knew or not, but whether you are going to take the job!"

"You want me to turn down the chance to be JAG of the Pacific!" he asked disbelievingly.

There was a long pause before she sighed and said resignedly, "No, I suppose you couldn't pass up a chance like that."

"I should hope not! But don't worry I have three weeks before I need to report, we can work on the baby till then and I can come back on weekends or you could fly out!"

"So you are suggesting that we go ahead with this, with me here alone?"

"Well, it's not like we were going to be living together anyway! It will just be a bit farther for me to see him is all."

"Him?"

"Well, a son would be nice." He looked at her expecting her to agree.

"And if it's a girl?" Mac asked a bit annoyed.

"We can always try again!" he offered eagerly.

"Yeah, right, as soon as you figure out how to carry the second one, Flyboy! Harm, if you are only in this deal for a son then we need to reconsider it. I want a child and I don't care which sex it is, but if you won't be around if we produce a girl, then I…"

"Wait, who said I wouldn't be around?"

"Well, it sure sounds like you want a son more than a daughter!"

"Hey, come on! We have a fifty/fifty chance at it and a guy always wants a son to carry on the family…" he stopped when he saw the look on her face. "What?"

"We have not talked about names yet, but we are not going to name our son Harmon Rabb the 3rd!"

"Why not!"

"Well, for one thing, we are not married and the baby will have MY last name."

"Says who?" He pouted like a little boy.

"Harm, I think we should wait on this baby. I'm not sure you are ready!"

Something suddenly clicked somewhere deep inside Harmon Rabb and at the grand age of forty-one he realized that it was time to grow up. "Mac, I'm sorry, I have been acting like a jerk! Please, forgive me. I do want us to have a child and you're right, either sex, as long as our baby is healthy, is fine."

"Wow, Harm, you sounded like you meant that!" Mac stated, amazed at the change in his voice.

"I do mean it, Mac. I want us to have this child and raise it together, and if that means passing up this transfer to be here for you, then that's what I will do."

"No, Harm, you can't pass this up. We will find a way to make it work, and who knows how long it will take me to get pregnant? Some people try for years and never succeed!"

"It'll happen, Mac. I bet we are expecting by the end of the year!" He gave her his flyboy grin.

"Okay, then we keep trying and I will figure out my most likely days when I am ovulating and we will try our best to get together for those days."

"That sounds like a plan, now how about we order a pizza to celebrate my promotion?"

"Okay," she agreed with a laugh. "I'll even buy!" she declared.

"Wow!" he pretended to be shocked, for which he got socked on the arm. "OW!" he griped.

"Oh, toughen up there, you big baby! Or our daughter will be able to beat you up!"

"Our SON will have more respect for me than that!"

"Oh, he will let you win?" This last comment started a tickle fest that lasted until they were both in tears from laughing so hard.

Later as they were eating pizza, Mac brought up the subject of names again. "Harm, what about if we hyphenate our names for the baby? Like Rabb-Mackenzie?"

After seriously considering her suggestion for a while, he said, "Yeah, that would make more sense, since he or she will be living with you most of the time. What about first names, if you don't like Harmon?"

"Why don't we wait till I am pregnant to worry about that?" she smiled.

"Yeah, I guess," he said and grabbed another slice of pizza.

To be continued…


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

Sunday, May 23, 2004

1000 EST

Webb stables

Becky and Clay had been riding together every Sunday that Clay could be in town since that first time. He had been biding his time before asking her out on an official date. Knowing that she liked to ride with him was one thing, but facing the possible rejection and then the end of their rides together was something he dreaded. He was surprised when she took the matter out of his hands two Sundays before Memorial Day.

"Clay, I was wondering if you have any plans for Memorial Day?"

He chuckled, "That's two weeks away, Becky! You know I am lucky if I can plan two days in advance." He had finally told her what his real job was, last week, knowing that if he had any hope of a future with her he needed to be honest about everything in his life. She had taken it better than he expected, but then, he had not told her yet that he wanted a future with her. And having a friend in the CIA was much different that a husband in the company!

However, he had always thought that if he got married he would shift his work to the office rather that the field and lately that thought was becoming more and more attractive. "So, what did you have in mind for Memorial Day?"

"Well, the group at JAG always has this picnic/potluck thing, and for the last two years we were included because of AJ. They have invited me again this year, but everyone is always paired off, and I didn't want to be the odd one out."

"How would that look to everyone? I assume AJ will be there and he was your husband's best friend…"

"Why would it look unusual? Two friends going to a picnic together…"

"So, you want me to go as your friend?"

"That's what we are. Isn't it?"

"And if I want it to be more than that?"

She suddenly went very still, her eyes did not meet his when she asked, "And do you?"

"Only if you are ready for that, Becky. I don't want to rush you. I know how very much you loved George."

"Yes, and nothing will ever change that. I would have been with him the rest of my life if he hadn't died."

"I know that."

"But he is gone now, Clay, and I have to go on with my life."

"Does that mean that you might think about going out with me sometime, on a real date? Not just riding, I mean!"

"Why don't we see how the picnic goes, and then go from there? I don't want to rush into anything and then have you think it was just because I was lonely."

"That sounds fine, Becky. Shall we go riding now?" he asked with a grin.

"Sure, let's go!" she responded, grabbing her bag and heading for the door.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by for both of them, even though they were not able to see each other during that time. Clay had called her on Friday night to say that he would be out of town the entire weekend. He informed her that, if she still wanted to go riding, that his mother would be there and she should feel free to go. Becky declined, telling him that she had some errands that she had been putting off and that would be a good time to do them.

They did however ride the Sunday before the picnic. Porter had joined them this time and she could see that there had been a change in the relationship between these two. It wasn't anything dramatic, but there had been a change, she could see it in their body language. They seemed more aware of each other as man and woman rather than as friends. She knew that her son had feelings for Becky, but that he was giving her time to mourn her loss. It seemed that Becky might be ready to move on now. Porter hoped so, for her son's sake. She knew he was in love with this kind and gentle woman, and she knew that he did not give his heart lightly.

To be continued…


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

Sunday, May 30, 2004

1200 EST

Chegwidden home

McLean, Virginia

Sturgis and Francesca Turner arrived for lunch with AJ and Kara and were greeted with the terrifying hoard at the door. To fear a child going through the terrible two's is a normal thing, but multiply that by two, add a large dog that lived up to her name of Frisky, and on top of that two more babies that at six months were just beginning to crawl and you could understand why AJ and Kara referred to their household as the terrifying hoard!

About half way though the meal AJ asked, "So, how are the two of you doing?"

"Well, Papa'," Francesca told him.

"Yes, thank you, AJ, we think of Pop often, but he was ready to go and we had our chance to make plans and say our good byes."

"How is Becky doing, Papa'?"

"She seems to be doing much better since she has started to go riding with Clayton Webb once a week."

"That's so good to hear! I am glad she is getting out!" Francesca smiled at him.

"And how are the two of you handling things?" Sturgis turned the question on AJ and Kara.

AJ grinned, and replied, "The new job is great, I have an incredible wife and five beautiful children. What more could any man ask for?"

Kara placed her hand over her husband's and when he turned to look at her, she asked with a sweet and knowing smile, "How about a sixth?"

"WHAT?" He gasped in amazement.

Francesca squealed in delight and hugged her stepmother, as Sturgis slapped AJ on the back saying, "Congratulations again, Papa'!"

"Kara, are you sure?" AJ asked.

"Yes, even though my new doctor isn't George, I am still sure that we are expecting again. Are you pleased?" she questioned tentatively. "I know we hadn't talked about having any more children…"

"Very pleased, darling!" he told her, pulling her out of her chair and onto his lap. Holding her close he tenderly kissed her. "How can I thank you for all the joy you have brought into my and now you are bringing us even more!"

"Oh, AJ!" she sighed and melted into his embrace.

He held her close as he looked over at his eldest daughter and son-in-law, "So, do you two have any plans for a family yet?"

"Not yet, we have talked it over and right now both of our careers are just to demanding to have a baby in our lives." And then Sturgis smirked at his father-in-law, "And we were waiting until the two of you stopped having children of your own to make you grandparents!"

Kara reached across the table and swatted Sturgis for that as everyone else burst into laughter. "Well, thank you for that consideration, son, but there is no need to wait on our account. Who knows how many more children this one," he nodded to Kara still sitting on his lap, "will surprise me with!"

"Oh! Like you have nothing to do with getting me in this condition, Albert Jethro Chegwidden!" He blushed at that statement and both Francesca and Sturgis got another good laugh.

"You two have to be running out of names by now! What will you name this one? Prince Charming or Cinderella?" Sturgis asked with a laugh.

"Ohhh, how about Romeo or Juliet!" Francesca suggested.

"I am kind of partial to Rhett or Scarlett!" Kara giggled.

"What about Caesar or Cleopatra!" AJ offered.

Everyone had a good laugh over the look on Kara's face at that latest suggestion. Then she obviously thought of something that she really liked and leaned over to whisper it into AJ's ear. He looked at Sturgis and nodded and then said, "Ask him if it is alright, darling."

"Sturgis, would you allow us to name him William if it's a boy?" Kara questioned softly.

All three of the others in the room watched as Sturgis tried to speak but couldn't, because he was so choked up. Within seconds, tears were running down his cheeks. Kara whispered, "I am SO sorry, Sturgis! We won't if it hurts too much!"

"No! Oh, please," he gasped out. "It would be such an honor! Please do, that would be just fine with me!" Soon all four of them were in tears.

Francesca was the first to be able to speak after that, "Do you know what would sound good with William? What about Morgan? That was Papa's grand papa's name."

"That is perfect, Francesca! If you agree, Kara?" AJ asked.

"Wonderful! But what about a girl's name just in case?" she asked, and the silly suggestions started all over again!

To be continued…


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

Monday, May 31, 2004

Memorial Day

Picnic/potluck

Everyone was so busy arriving and unpacking vehicles that no one really noticed that Becky and Clay arrived together. But by the end of the day everyone would know that they were a couple.

As it had been in the past two years, the food was great. Admiral Morris had been told that it was the JAG's job to provide the main course for the event, because AJ had done that for the last two years. He had laughingly agreed to do so, even though AJ said that he would be glad to again this year.

Harm was in town for the weekend so had come as Mac's date, even though they were not technically a couple, she knew that he would love to see his old friends again.

It was voted on that this year that the baseball game would be guys against the girls, and the men offered to give the women a three run head start. The ladies considered this and were not sure if they should be affronted about their assumption that they would need it. After a brief discussion, they turned down the offer, telling the men that they wouldn't need it, because they were planning on beating their socks off!

Deep in the fifth inning of the game, much to the annoyance of the men, the score was tied at four to four, when Becky came up to bat. The bases were loaded and there was only one out. She connected on the first pitch much to her own surprise. The ball flew deep into the outfield and Jason Tiner missed the catch and had to chase the ball down. By this time, the runners were crossing home plate as fast as they could.

Clay was cheering as loud as the rest of the crowd as she came around third base; it was clear from the look on her face that this was her first home run ever. He was waiting just behind home base as she slid in. Reaching down he helped her to her feet and she stepped right into his arms. The kiss started as a celebration/congratulation kiss. No one was more surprised when it became more than that, than the two involved in the kiss. Afterwards, neither one could say who was the first to deepen it; both would agree that it just seemed to happen.

Suddenly, it became a kiss of discovery, testing boundaries, and finding none on either side. Then it turned into a kiss of passion, her arms slid from around his shoulders up around his neck, and his arms pulled her closer to his body. Mouths opening, tasting, tongues touching, dueling, mating. They were devouring each other right there in front of everyone!

At first the crowd had thought, 'how cute!'; then, gradually, the feeling changed to, 'how surprising!'; and then it moved into, 'how shocking!'

AJ reacted to what he saw as an infringement on George's memory and started towards the couple kissing about the time the kiss changed from congratulations to discovery. Who knew how far things would have gone if he hadn't arrived when he did. AJ grabbed Webb's arm and spun him around, his arm swinging back to punch Clay on the nose.

Clay, seeing who it was that had interrupted their kiss and the fist coming towards his face, closed his eyes and braced himself for another broken nose. His eyes opened in surprise a few seconds later when the anticipated punch did not connect.

Even though she had been totally immersed in their kiss, when Clay was yanked away from her arms, Becky reacted quickly. Seeing what was about to happen, she placed herself between AJ and Clay. "AJ, stop!"

When he no longer had a clear shot at Clay because Becky was in his way, AJ let his fist fall to his side, although he kept a hold of Webb with his other hand. AJ's glare at Webb turned to a look of concern and bewilderment as it came to rest on Becky. There were several questions he wanted to ask her, but none would come out as he just stood there staring at her.

"AJ, I know that George was your best friend, and that you look out for me because of that. I also know he has not been gone long and even though I will always love him, I also love Clay!"

To be continued…


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Clay was as shocked as everyone else to hear this, but before anyone could react, Becky was going on, "I know it happened quickly, but think of how quickly you and Kara fell in love! I know George would want me to be happy and I need you to be okay with this too. Please, understand," she pleaded.

AJ glanced at Clay and then back at Becky, letting go of Webb's arm, he pulled her into a hug, and whispered to her, "I do want you to be happy too, Darlin'. Just be sure!"

"I am," she whispered back and kissed him on the cheek.

AJ called for the game to resume when he broke the hug and Clay resigned himself to not being able to explore Becky's declaration until later. And it was much later indeed! With the women now having a four run lead, the men were never quite able to catch up. The game ended with the ladies two runs ahead and the men graciously admitted defeat.

After the game everyone headed back to the food tables for more to eat. They were weary, but hungry again. Time seemed to fly for everyone but Clay, all he could think of was the talk he wanted to have with Becky when he could finally get her alone!

Everyone seemed to come up with reason after reason to prolong the get together that night. Maybe it because of the two losses that they had had recently and the fact that so many had moved out of the JAG office to go to other positions, but everyone seemed to cling to the time they all had together and no one wanted to be the first one to leave that night.

Finally, it was Bud and Harriett that made the first move to leave, saying that they needed to get the children home to bed, AJ and Kara were quick to agree that they needed to do the same with their brood. Soon everyone was packing up their vehicles and getting ready to leave. Even then, though, good byes were prolonged.

Clay helped Becky load their things into the car and then secured Vicky, who was sound asleep, into her car seat. He held Becky's door and closed it before going around to his side of the car. Once inside he turned to her instead of starting the car. "Did I hear you right today, Becky?"

She looked at him shyly, knowing what he meant, but not sure how to answer. "Yes," she whispered.

"You love me?" he questioned just to be sure.

"Yes," she whispered again.

"When?" he asked, still almost in a daze. Clay could not believe that she was really in love with him. He had hoped, yes, but did not think it would happen. He had such a lousy track record with relationships and she had so recently lost her husband. But here she sat telling him what he wanted to hear more than anything else in the world.

"I don't know how long I have loved you, it seems just like it has always been there, but I know it can only be since we started riding together."

"I love you, too, Becky!" he reached for her and pulled her into his arms as best he could in the small car. Holding her close he tenderly kissed her lips. She shyly returned his kisses, it had been so long since she had kissed anyone but George, she really felt out of practice. Even though they had kissed often, it was different with each person and…Clay could sense she was not completely with him in the car, "Becky, is this moving to fast?" he asked gently as he pulled away slightly.

"Oh, no! Why would you think that?" She was worried that she had hurt him.

"Because you were doing a lot more thinking than a simple kiss required…"

"I was thinking that I was out of practice and worried about pleasing you," she admitted.

"Becky, I love you and anything you do pleases me. Please, don't think about it so much and just do what ever feels right at the time," he told her with a smile, and then was distracted by a sound from the back seat. It was Vicky stirring a bit.

"We should get home so I can put her in her bed," Becky told him.

Disappointed, he still knew that was for the best, "Alright, darling, lets get you two lovely ladies home." Several minutes later they arrived at her house and Clay unloaded the picnic things while Becky took Vicky into the house and put her to bed. She came downstairs just as he brought the last load in from the car.

To be continued…


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

"I guess I should be going now," he said reluctantly, standing in front of the door.

"Would you think me easy if I asked you to stay?" she asked shyly.

He was stunned! Happy! Thrilled! Excited! But stunned! "Never, Darling, I want that more than I can say!"

Becky took him by the hand and led him to her room. Even though he had been there before when he was helping her clean George's things out, this time was different. She wanted him to know that she wanted him there with her.

"Clay, do you want something to eat before we go to…um, I mean, George usually liked a snack before bed….oh…um, I probably should not have mentioned him…." she stuttered to a stop.

"Its okay, Becky. I know how important George was to you and you never have to be afraid to talk to me about him, but I don't need a snack, my love, I want to eat something else first," he said, as he slowly began to undressed her. "With your permission, ma'am?"

"Oh, yes, Clay!" she murmured.

When she stood naked before him, he stepped back to admire her beauty. She was suddenly shy, and moved to cover herself with her hands. "No, don't darling! You are so beautiful, don't ever hide that from me!"

"I…I'm glad you think so…" she still would not look up at him.

He smiled. "Becky, do you want to watch me undress, or help me?" he teased.

Her eyes flew up to his, startled, but excited. "I want to do it for you!" she told him, and stepped closer to him to begin. It was clear that she had done this many times before, she knew what she was doing and did not make beginner mistakes, like leaving socks and shoes on while trying to remove pants. She fell to her knees when she had his shirt off and untied his running shoes and had him lift his foot as she took off each shoe and sock, then instead of standing again she unbuttoned and unzipped his shorts removing them and his briefs at the same time.

With her on her knees in front of him, she was at the perfect level to see just how aroused he was! Running her hands up his legs, as she reached his already erect penis and placed a kiss upon the very tip.

Clay gasped, "Becky, have I mentioned that I love you?" as he gently ran his  
hands thru her hair. "Baby, that feels so good!"

She smiled at him and then turned her glance back to his manhood, taking it in her hands, she caressed his shaft. Placing her mouth at the head, she began to lick and suck on him. Then, she took as much of him into her mouth as she could, and he sighed in pleasure. Smiling around his cock, because she knew that she was pleasing him, she reached down and took his balls in her hand and squeezed lightly. Clay groaned.

Becky began a rhythm, slowly at first, then fast. She was like a person starving for water; she left no inch of his cock untouched. Taking her nails, she raked them lightly across his stomach. She removed him from her mouth and started to lick slowly as she looked up into his eyes. Lifting his balls with one hand, she flicked one with her tongue and Clay nearly jumped out of his skin! She took one of his balls into her mouth and started to suck upon it. He groaned as if he were dying!

"Darling, it has been so long…I don't think I will last if you do much more of that!"

To be continued…


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

She stopped, still looking up at him and he gently helped her to her feet. Guiding her to the bed, he laid down with her and tenderly kissed her. Trailing kisses down her neck and onto her breasts; he laved the nipples to pebble hardness. She was writhing on the bed by the time his hands caressed her thighs open. Her taste was like sweet nectar on his tongue and although he wanted to linger there for a very long time, Clay knew that he was way to close to coming to allow himself that pleasure.

He was glad to find how very wet she was, telling him that she was ready for him. He rose up on his knees and taking his cock in his hand ran it up and down her folds before making eye contact with her and then sliding it home. They both sighed in pleasure when he was fully inside of her. It had been quite a while for both of them.

'The feeling of having Clay deep inside is amazing!' Becky thought. She ran her hands up and down his back until they came to rest upon the cheeks of his butt. There she gave a squeeze, which caused Clay to increase his rhythm.

'Lord! Becky feels so hot, wet, and tight!' he thought as her inner muscles tightened around his cock and drew him even deeper inside of her. Clay had never known that he could make love to a woman this way. To love a woman in this way. Bringing his head down, he drew her nipple deep into his mouth and suckled upon it. The scent and taste of her was different from any woman he had ever touched.

Driving deeper and faster into her caused Becky to moan, calling out his name as he nipped her nipple. He felt the spasms rack her body. Becky felt that she rode an ocean wave that drew her nearer and nearer to Clay until she landed in his strong arms. Her orgasm washed over her likes waves caressing the beach.

Clay feeling Becky's body clench and grip him tighter followed her over the breaker and both landed in each other arms. Although they were laying in bed, both could have sworn they were laying on a sun warmed beach as the surf slowly washed over them.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you, Becky?" he asked when he could speak again.

"Ummm, about as much as I love you?" she grinned at him.

"So how soon are you going to marry me?"

"What?" she squeaked.

"Well, I need you to make an honest man out of me! If AJ finds out I have made love to you…well let's just say that I fear my nose will be in a different time zone!"

"You are serious?" Becky whispered, disbelievingly.

Realizing that she really wasn't sure of him, he leaned up on one elbow and looking deeply into her eyes said, "Yes, darling, I am very serious. I want nothing more than to have you as my wife. I know it is very soon after your loss…."

Placing a finger over his lips, she told him, "Its okay, Clay. I do want to be your wife."

They were married late in June in a private ceremony in Porter Webb's living room. Their only guests were Porter, Kara and AJ. Because it was so soon after George's death, they did not want to offend anyone with a large ceremony. They just wanted to be married and be a family together. Porter welcomed Becky into the small family with open arms and asked with a smile when they were going to give her more grandchildren since she already considered Vicky her first!

Jason and Jennifer were also married in June. Because neither of them had much money, with him in law school, nor neither had much family to speak of, they decided to simply get married by a justice of the peace. When Harriett found out they didn't even plan on having a reception, she took matters into her own hands and planned a simple, but elegant party for them. However, she knew that their back yard was not big enough, so called AJ and Kara, who quickly agreed to have it at their place in McLean.

To be continued…


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter 85

Saturday, July 3, 2004

1400 EST

Turner home

Falls Church, Virginia

Francesca was hosting the dual baby shower at her home. It had started out to be for Kara, her stepmother, when they found out that she was pregnant for the third time. When they made the announcement, Harriett admitted that she was also expecting their third child; it was decided to combine the two showers. Their guests included the two new brides, Jen Tiner and Becky Webb; Mac was also invited as well as Porter Webb and Lydia Sims, Harriett's mother.

The children, all seven of them, were at the Chegwidden's for a picnic, the two sets of Chegwidden twins, the Roberts' two and Becky's daughter. The men had volunteered to watch them so the women could enjoy the shower without keeping an eye on their offspring. Not that the three mothers didn't spend time thinking about how their husbands were handling the children!

During one of the party games, Kara admitted to one of her strangest cravings, which was pickle relish on any tomato-based dish. When she said that, both Mac and Becky turned an odd shade of green and ran for the bathroom. Upon their return to the room, Becky shyly said that she was pregnant. Everyone wanted to know how Clay had taken the news. She was happy to tell them, and after sharing a quick smile with Harriett over the memory of that day, she began her story.

"Well, we had heard of this wonderful house for sale from Bud and Harriett, and they were taking us to see it when the conversation turned to how many bedrooms we would need in the new house. Clay figured three, one for us, one for Vicky, and a guest room. I grinned at him and said that if he wanted a room left over for guests then he had better make it four rooms. It took him over a minute to figure out what I was telling him. He exclaimed, 'What! How!' and then he drove the car off the road!"

She waited until the concerned comments and laughter died down before going on with her story. "Since we had been following Bud and Harriett to the house we were going considering buying, they saw us go off the road and pulled over to see if we were okay. Bud got to the car first and yanked Clay's door open, and asked what had happened. Clay was still a bit dazed and looked up at him and said, 'She just told me I am going to be a father!' Bud laughed at him and said, 'Oh, is that all! Harriett has told me that three times, it's no big deal.' Then we heard Harriett come up to the car and hearing what Bud had said she told him, 'better make that four times, darling!'" Becky chuckled and looking at Harriett, who nodded, finished the story, "It was then that Bud fainted!"

When the laughter had died down they turned to Mac, who, with an embarrassed grin admitted that she was also expecting. Because no one knew of anyone steady in her life, Harriett expressed concerns about this.

The shock of finding out that Harm was the father caused these concerns to grow. So, Mac explained about their baby deal and how this had been a planned event. When she was asked how he had taken the news, she laughed and told them that she had only known for two days that she was pregnant and had not had time to tell him yet. Everyone was quick to give her their most outrageous ideas on how to tell him. Mac said that she would consider them all and let them know later which one she went with. She promised that she would pick the best one to suit the moment, whenever that came up!

To be continued…


	86. Chapter 86

Chapter 86

Then Francesca announced another game. She said, "Because of my love of cooking, I discovered these wonderful recipes for a happy life and what I want all of you to do is to choose from this list of eight words which one you consider most important to having a happy life." She passed out sheets of paper with the list of words and pencils to everyone. "Also, please, put down why you chose the word you did."

The words were: Laughter, passion, tenderness, excitement, wisdom, consideration, pleasure, and kisses. When they had finished, Francesca collected the papers and opened them, receiving a surprise. "Everyone picked a different word! I was not expecting that! In what order shall I read them?"

After much laughter they decided on youngest to oldest as the order to have them read. Which meant that Jennifer Tiner's would be first; she had said Kisses, and her reasons were that Jason was not the best kisser in the world and could use some lessons. Kara suggested that AJ might help there and everyone laughed at the picture that brought to mind! Harriett was next youngest and her answer had been Laughter, she explained that without humor, she and Bud could have never come through what they had in their lives and still be as close as they were.

Francesca was next in the age line and her answer had been Excitement, no one really needed to hear her reason, but when given the all agreed with it. She said that because their relationship was so new that it was filled with exciting times and that the first time they made love, Sturgis had said he saw fireworks! Kara suggested that she tell Francesca's father that and that brought even more laughter.

Since Kara and Mac were both thirty-five they had to compare birthdays to figure out which was next. As it turned out Kara was four months younger than Mac, so she was next. Her answer had been Passion, and her reason that it was not just physical passion, although with a blush she admitted that AJ had more than enough of that for her, but that a passion for life was very important also. With a grin she added that with four children already at home and her pregnant again that was a lot of passion running around!

Mac had said Consideration, and her reason was that she valued that so much because in the past she had had so little from any relationship she had been in.

Becky was next and had said Tenderness; her reason was that she had fallen in love with George and Clay for that quality. Both were the kindest, gentlest, and most tender men she had ever known.

Lydia and Porter looked at each other and grinned, neither one wanting to find out which was the older of the two. Finally Lydia admitted to being fifty-seven and Porter sighed, saying that made her the oldest by two years. Lydia had said Pleasure, because she confessed that there was not much passion left after all these years and that she was looking for things that pleased her in her life now. Porter's choice had been Wisdom, and her reason was that you needed knowledge to choose the best path for your life and then when on it, you needed the intelligence not to stray from it.

Francesca thanked them all for playing the game and said that she hoped that everyone had learned a bit more about the others that they did not know before this day. Then she shared the Recipes For A Happy Life that she had found that had given her the idea for the game.

Recipes For A Happy LifeYoung love cookies

4 cps passion

2 cps kisses

1 cp pleasure

1 Tlb tenderness

1 Tlb excitement

1 Tlb laughter

1 tsp consideration

1 tsp wisdom

place in microwave 3 to 5 minutes serve very hot

Daily love muffins

4 cps laughter

2 cps tenderness

1 cp kisses

1 Tlb consideration

1 Tlb passion

1 Tlb wisdom

1 tsp excitement

1 tsp pleasure

bake at 400 for 15 minutes and serve hot

Seasoned love bread

4 cps tenderness

2 cps wisdom

1 cp consideration

1 Tlb kisses

1 Tlb excitement

1 Tlb laughter

1 tsp pleasure

1 tsp passion

cook in slow oven and serve warmly

The End!


End file.
